La lignée du dragon
by Shadow Masamune
Summary: Hiro et son clan se sont installés depuis peu à Konoha pour tenter d'échapper à leurs poursuivants qui ne sont que les membres de l'Akatsuki. L’histoire se passe 6 ans après le Chunin Exam et c’est une histoire alternative.
1. Chapitre 1

**La lignée du dragon**

**Notes : Salut ! Voila ma 1ére fanfic sur Naruto ! C'est une histoire alternative qui se passe 6ans aprés le Chunin exam. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas si vous avez des remarques ca pourra m'aider à m'améliorer :). Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : L'examen**

La lumière du soleil filtrait à travers la fenêtre de la chambre du dormeur. Dans cette chambre on pouvait y voir quelques emblèmes de Konoha no kuni ou des idéogrammes signifiants ninja aux murs.

- Hiro ! Il faut te lever ou tu vas être en retard à l'école, fit la mère d'Hiro dans la cuisine.

Quelques mèches bleues puis une tête firent leur apparition de dessous la couverture pour laisser place ensuite à un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus courts légèrement hérissés, avec des yeux bleus foncés. Hiro se leva et se dirigea difficilement encore endormi vers la salle de bain pour se laver et s'habiller. Le jeune garçon portait maintenant un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt blanc sous une chemise beige ouverte, sur la manche gauche se trouvait un embléme ressemblant à un dragon, il descendit ensuite pour manger.

- Bonjour Maman, fit Hiro.

- Bonjour, répondit sa mère, tu devrais te coucher plus tôt tu sais ?

- Oui mais j'ai revus la plupart des techniques pour aujourd'hui. Je tiens à passer cet examen. expliqua Hiro.

Hiro mangea rapidement son petit déjeuner et quitta la maison d'une taille assez imposante et un peu en retrait des autres. Le jeune garçon marcha tranquillement dans les rues du village qui lui paraissaient encore un peu inconnues. Cela faisait plus de six mois qu'il vivait ici, son clan et lui. Pour Hiro s'il arrivait à passer l'examen de Genin aujourd'hui, il deviendrait définitivement un ninja de Konoha. Dans le village, les gens vaquaient à leurs occupations, pendant que les enfants partaient à l'académie. Après quelques minutes de marche le jeune garçon arriva à l'académie. La salle était remplie d'élèves discutant en attendant le début du cour. Hiro allait s'asseoir à sa place lorsqu'on l'interpella :

- Salut Hiro ! lui dit un garçon.

Le garçon avait les cheveux mi longs argentés. Il était légèrement plus grand que Hiro, ses yeux étaient bleus clairs avec un éclat étrange dedans qui les rendait beaux et perçants. Il portait un short noir et un long tee-shirt bleu. Il était le meilleur ami de Hiro depuis qu'il habitait à Konoha, lui aussi faisait partit d'une famille qui est venu s'installer à Konoha à cause de la crainte de leurs pouvoirs.

- Salut Musashi, ça va ? demanda Hiro.

- Bien sur ! Je vais passer l'examen haut la main, répondit Musashi en souriant.

- Ouais c'est ça, tu vas être le premier à te planter oui ! fit en plaisantant Hiro.

Musashi allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il vit le professeur arriver.

- Bon, bonne chance, fit Musashi en allant s'asseoir à sa place.

Le calme commença à s'installer dans la salle. Les élèves étaient légèrement tendus à l'idée de l'examen.

- Comme vous le savez aujourd'hui a lieu l'examen des Genins, lorsque vous entendrez votre nom vous entrerez dans la pièce derrière, fit le professeur avant de rentrer dans la salle.

- Fei Akabane, annonça le professeur.

Les élèves attendaient leur tour se demandant quelle technique serait demandée pour l'examen. Peu à peu la salle se vida, Hiro attendait et se demandait si les autres élèves avaient réussi car il n'avait vu personne revenir de la pièce, l'appel du professeur le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Hiro Shinryu.

- Oui, répondit t'il.

Le jeune garçon alla dans la pièce et s'avança devant le professeur, il remarqua sur une table les bandeaux frontaux tant convoités.

La technique à réaliser est Bunshin no jutsu, lui dit le professeur.

« Facile ! pensa Hiro »

Hiro composa le sceau de la technique et se divisa en trois personnes parfaitement identiques. Le professeur nota quelque chose sur sa feuille et annonça :

- Félicitation tu es diplômé.

- Ouais ! cria de joie Hiro.

Il donna un bandeau à Hiro puis continua.

- Tu dois déposer ce document demain et le lendemain il y aura la réunion d'information.

- D'accord, fit Hiro.

Le jeune garçon sortit de la pièce et mit rapidement son bandeau sur le front. Il aperçut alors Musashi qui lui aussi avait reçu un bandeau qu'il portait autour du coup.

- Cool t'as réussi ! fit Hiro content.

- Bien sur ! Tu as devant toi le meilleur ninja du monde ! répondit Musashi en souriant.

- On peut toujours rêver... souffla Hiro pour taquiner son ami.

- Quoi ?! demanda Musashi furieux.

- Rien, juste que je pensais que l'examen serait plus dur, c'est tout, fit le jeune garçon légèrement penseur.

- T'inquiète, on a réussi et maintenant on est des ninjas ! cria de joie Musashi.

- Ouais ! fit de même Hiro.

Nos deux amis se mirent ensuite à se chamailler pour décider qui était le plus fort ou celui qui avait les techniques les plus classes. Le père de Musashi arriva, on aurait dit Musashi en plus âgé. Les traits de son visage étaient plus durs que ceux de son fils. Ses longs cheveux argentés masquaient la plus grande partie de son bandeau frontal. Il portait une longue tunique verte foncée avec dans le dos l'emblème de son clan : une fleur de lotus.

- Bonjour les enfants, fit le père de Musashi en souriant.

- Salut papa, fit Musashi à son père.

- Bonjour Monsieur Fuma, fit Hiro avec un grand respect.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, appelle moi Botan, demanda Botan en souriant.

- D'accord Botan, fit Hiro.

Bien, pourquoi ne pas demander à tes parents si ils seraient d'accord de fêter votre réussite chez nous ? demanda Botan.

- Pourquoi pas, fit Hiro.

Une heure plus tard la fête battait son plein, les deux pères buvaient saké sur saké pendant que leurs femmes respectives tentaient de les arrêter.

- Je suis... fière de mon... fils hic ! bafouillât le père de Hiro.

- M... Moi aussi ! fit Botan en levant son verre.

- Vous ne devriez pas boire autant... fit la mère de Hiro

- Oui, Himiko a raison, surtout que tu as une mission demain, dit la mère de Musashi.

- Allons, ce n'est que... le quatrième verre ! lança Botan.

- C'est le quinzième ! firent en cœur les deux femmes légèrement en colère.

Leurs tentatives avaient échoués, lorsque les deux hommes étaient ensemble ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de boire au plus grand regret de leurs femmes... Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Musashi, Hiro et Musashi avaient essayé de les imiter et s'étaient retrouvés malades... Maintenant ils étaient allongés par terre se tenant le ventre de douleur.

- J'ai mal... se plaignit Hiro.

- Moi... Aussi... fit avec peine Musashi.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes : Merci à kikilabombay pour sa review, c'est ma première :) et voilà un nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une cicatrice du passé

La soirée s'était finie lorsque les deux hommes s'écroulèrent complètement saouls. Le lendemain encore légèrement souffrant Hiro alla déposer son dossier aux archives du village. Lorsque le jeune garçon arriva dans le bâtiment, il vit une femme qui semblait avoir dans les trente ans. Elle était blonde, avait les yeux marrons et possédait une marque bleue sur le front mais aussi, elle portait un kimono vert.

- Bonjour Hokage-sama, fit humblement Hiro.

- Bonjour Hiro, répondit Tsunade, je vois que tu as réussi l'examen, à partir de maintenant tu es un ninja de Konoha.

- Oui, fit Hiro

Hiro donna la feuille, qu'il avait remplie hier à Tsunade qui l'examina rapidement.

- Bon... Tout est en ordre, tu peux être enregistré en tant que genin, annonça la femme.

- Merci, remercia Hiro avant de partir.

Au moment où Hiro sortit, un petit tourbillon de feuille et de vent se forma à côté de Tsunade, pour laisser apparaître le vieux Senin avec un air grave.

- C'est lui le membre de ce fameux clan ? demanda Jiraya.

- Oui, répondit Tsunade impassible.

- Je vois... Je suis certain que l'on va entendre parler de lui... fit Jiraya penseur.

- Effectivement, il est une cible tout comme Naruto... fit Tsunade.

- C'est une des raisons pour laquelle tu as accepté que son clan reste à Konoha, remarqua Jiraya.

- Oui...

La journée s'était vite passée. Hiro avait montré son bandeau frontal à tous les membres de son clan qu'il avait croisé et avait reçu des félicitations de ceux-ci. Puis le jeune garçon partit s'entraîner avec son père pour être en forme pour le lendemain. C'était un combat de taijutsu pur, les coups s'échangeaient avec une vitesse incroyable. Hiro frappa son père au visage pensant avoir trouvé une ouverture mais fut surpris de se prendre un puissant coup de poing dans le dos qui le fit voler à l'autre bout du dojo. Le père de Hiro profita de cette occasion pour foncer sur lui, mais Hiro l'aperçût et lorsqu'il fût assez près, il se mit sur les mains puis fit tournoyer ses jambes en l'air qui atteignirent la tête de son père qui n'arriva pas à esquiver à temps. Après s'être relever de ce coup, il fit signe que le combat était fini.

- Tu as fait de gros progrès, fit le père de Hiro en soufflant.

- Merci père.

- Je pense que si tu t'entraînes encore tu pourrais arriver à me battre, continua l'homme essoufflé.

- Je compte bien y arriver ! C'est pour ça que je m'entraîne beaucoup, je tiens vraiment à devenir fort, répondit le jeune garçon.

Hiro sortit ensuite de la salle d'entraînement tout en sueur et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se relaxer. Après ce moment reposant, il descendit pour manger, son père était assis à la table attendant son fils. Lorsqu'il s'assit, la famille pût se mettre à manger. Les parents de Hiro discutèrent de l'entraînement de leur fils qui progressait très rapidement, puis après ils commencèrent à parler de l'importance de montrer leur dévouement au village car certaines familles étaient plus que mécontentes du fait que des clans extérieurs au village étaient venus s'y installer. Le jeune garçon se dépêcha de finir son plat car ces histoires de politique ne l'intéressaient pas. Il préféra aller dormir, mais cette nuit là, Hiro fit un rêve qui revenait régulièrement, un rêve qui le hantait depuis son enfance...

Cela se passait sur un chemin dans un petit village en montagne. Tout semblait s'assombrir au fur et à mesure que le petit garçon portant un kimono noir avec dans le dos un dragon doré courait. Il éprouvait de la peur envers ceux qui le pourchassait et les larmes coulaient sans cesse le long de ses joues.

_Pourquoi ?_

Parce qu'il possédait des dons qu'ils n'avaient pas.

Parce qu'ils craignaient ces dons.

_Même si il les avait utilisés pour sauver un enfant ?_

Le garçon courait soufflant sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir longtemps et que bientôt les hommes le pourchassant allaient le rattraper et le tuer. Il ne fit pas attention et trébucha, le petit garçon tenta de se lever mais fut paralysé de peur en voyant une dizaine de personnes l'encercler, le fixant avec un regard haineux. Les villageois parlèrent rapidement, mais l'enfant ayant atteint un niveau de peur incroyable ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Alors un des villageois s'avança un couteau à la main, leva le bras au dessus de lui puis l'obscurité... Seul des battements de cœurs étaient audibles et des cris. Un homme avec un tatouage de dragon sur l'épaule et portant un masque regardant la scène impassible, une scène sanglante, l'enfant couvert de sang ouvrit des yeux qui ne reflétaient aucune émotion se tenait debout au milieu d'une dizaine de cadavres...

Hiro se réveilla en sueur et tremblant dans son lit. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et respira l'air frais de la nuit pour essayer de se calmer. Les cris de ces hommes et tous les détails de son rêve étaient encore présents dans sa tête, puis prenant son courage à deux mains le jeune garçon alla se rallonger.

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve, pensa t'il avant de fermer les yeux. »

Pour une fois, Hiro se réveilla de lui-même, alla se laver et mangea. Il sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers l'académie pour la réunion d'information. La salle était quasiment remplie, seul quelques enfants avaient apparemment raté l'examen. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus chercha son ami, lorsqu'il l'aperçut au fond de la salle.

- Salut Hiro ! fit Musashi quand Hiro arriva vers lui.

- Salut Musashi.

Hiro s'installa à côté de son ami et croisa les bras derrière la tête attendant l'arrivée du professeur en fixant le tableau perdu dans ses pensées.

- T'as pas l'air en super forme, remarqua Musashi.

- C'est rien, t'inquiète, répondit Hiro.

- Okay, fit le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

- J'espère qu'on sera dans la même équipe, fit Hiro penseur.

- Ouais ça serait super ! fit Musashi content, Mais j'aimerais pas faire parti de l'équipe d'un de ces débiles comme Fei ou Ren.

Les deux garçons allaient continuer leur discussion lorsque le professeur entra dans la salle avec une liste à la main, suivi de neuf personnes qui pour la plupart portaient la tenue de combat de Konoha. Ils montèrent sur l'estrade et le professeur commença les explications.

- Vous allez être répartis par équipe de trois sous les ordres d'un jounin qui sera votre nouveau professeur.

- L'équipe numéro 1 sera sous les ordres de Kakashi Hatake et sera composée de Fei Akabane, Kuon Tsukuri et Yui Matsumoto. Mais vous allez devoir patienter un petit moment car il sera légèrement en retard, continua t'il.

- Equipe numéro 2...

- Le professeur continua la composition des équipes pour arriver à la dernière :

- Ensuite, l'équipe numéro 9 sous les ordres de Hinata Hyuga, sera composée de Hiro Shinryu, Musashi Fuma et de Kensuke Ikemoto.

- Ouais on est dans la même équipe ! crièrent Hiro et Musashi en cœur.

Les deux amis regardèrent leur nouveau partenaire. Il était blond avec les cheveux mi long qui cachés en partie par le bandeau frontal qu'il avait mis sur son front. Il portait une longue veste noire dont les manches s'arrêtaient avant les coudes et un pantalon lui aussi noir, des bandes recouvraient ses avants bras. A son expression, il n'avait pas l'air mauvais bien qu'il paraissait un peu froid, Hiro décida de commencer la conversation.

- Salut Kensuke, fit t'il.

- Salut, répondit, sans expression le concerné.

Les trois garçons allèrent voir leur nouveau professeur de plus près. La jeune femme avait des yeux blancs, elle avait les cheveux bleus très longs et portait la tenue de combat de Konoha. La jeune femme observait ses trois élèves, souriante. De ce que Hiro remarqua, elle devait avoir dans les dix huit ans.

- Bon je vous laisse, fit le professeur ayant fini son travail.

« Elle est pas un peu jeune pour une jounin ? pensa Hiro »

Hinata et ses élèves se trouvaient maintenant sur une des terrasses de Konoha.

- On va pouvoir commencer les présentations, je suis votre nouveau professeur Hinata Hyuga et vous serez sous ma responsabilité à partir de maintenant pour exécuter diverses missions, annonça la jounin.

- Tu peux te présenter rapidement et me dire pourquoi tu veux être un ninja ? demanda la jeune femme en pointant Musashi.

- Alors je m'appelle Musashi Fuma, ce que j'aime c'est me battre et forger des armes, ce que je n'aime pas c'est perdre, voilà ! répondit le garçon au cheveux argentés.

- Suivant.

- Je m'appelle Kensuke Ikemoto pour ce qui est de que j'aime ou pas ça ne vous regarde pas, répondit le garçon avec une voix sans émotion.

« Il me rappelle Neji, pensa Hinata. »

- Et pour finir.

- Je m'appelle Hiro Shinryu, j'aime m'entraîner et pour ce que je n'aime pas c'est le ramen, je veux devenir un ninja aussi connu que les trois ninja légendaires de Konoha !

La jounin se leva et tendit une feuille à chacun de ses élèves.

- Demain je vous ferais passer un test, vous devrez m'affronter et cela déterminera si vous pourrez faire des missions ou si vous retournez à l'académie.

- Quoi ?!!! firent les trois garçons en cœur.

- Le test que vous avez passé à l'académie n'a déterminé que le fait que vous aviez le potentiel d'être un genin, répondit Hinata.

- Sur ce, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, rendez vous demain, fit t'elle avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée laissant ses élèves sous le choc.

- Ce... C'est pas possible on va retourner à l'académie si on y rate ce satané test ! cria Musashi.

- T'inquiète, on va s'en sortir, fit Hiro.

- Je rentre m'entraîner, annonça Kensuke en partant.

Hiro et Musashi lui dirent au revoir puis se dirigèrent eux aussi chez eux encore déboussolés par la nouvelle.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes** : **Voilà enfin la suite :), à cause des cours j'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire > **

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le test

Les trois élèves se retrouvèrent au terrain d'entraînement désigné dans les documents que Hinata leur avait donné avec leurs équipements de ninja et ils attendirent tranquillement l'arrivée de leur professeur. Ils n'eurent pas à patienter longtemps avant qu'elle n'arrive et les salut en souriant.

- Parfait ! Tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir expliquer certains détails de ce test, annonça Hinata.

Soudain les visages de Hiro et ses amis se firent grave. Ils savaient maintenant qu'ils ne devaient pas échouer à ce test.

- L'objectif est très simple ! Voici deux clochettes, celui qui arrive à s'emparer d'une des deux, est reçu. Le test s'arrête à dix huit heures, sur ce commençons ! Continua Hinata.

« Pff... Je vois où elle veux en venir... pensa Kensuke »

Hinata déclancha un chronomètre et les quatre ninjas disparerent. Cachés dans la forêt Hiro, Musashi et Kensuke cherchèrent une stratégie pour subtiliser les clochettes à leur professeur.

- On va disposer des pièges, on va l'amener là-bas en combattant et utilisant des bunshin pour qu'elle ne voit pas le piège, expliqua Musashi.

- Toi aussi tu as compris le but de ce test ? demanda Kensuke en fixant Musashi d'un regard impassible.

- Bien sur ! Le but est de nous faire travailler en équipe.

- Hmm, je vois que tu n'es pas si idiot que ça, fit le blond en esquissant un sourire presque imperceptible.

- Quoooooooooooi ?!!! Tu veux te battre ? hurla Musashi en colère.

- Non, considère ce que j'ai dit comme un compliment, répondit le garçon calmement.

« Je vais le tuer ! hurla mentalement le garçon aux cheveux argentés »

Les trois genin se mirent à disposer les pièges pour avoir une chance de voler les clochettes. Une vingtaine de minutes après leur professeur arriva cherchant la présence des trois genin. Alors qu'Hinata allait faire un autre pas, une volée de shuriken s'abattit sur elle qu'elle se prit en pleine face, quelques instants après son corps se transforma en un rondin de bois.

- Une permutation ! cria Hiro surpris.

- Vous vous cachiez la, fit Hinata qui apparut derrière le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Hiro se retourna et tenta de frapper Hinata mais elle se protégea. Alors que le garçon aux cheveux bleus et la jounin se battaient, Kensuke surgit des buissons puis tenta de subtiliser les clochettes mais échoua. Hinata avait remarqué sa présence bien longtemps à l'avance et projeta Kensuke contre un arbre. Musashi envoya plusieurs shuriken sur la jeune femme, elle les évita sans même les regarder. A présent les trois genin tentaient de pousser leur professeur dans une petite clairière en continuant à l'attaquer. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils se firent signe et lancèrent chacun un shuriken qui alla trancher une corde dissimulée, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire tomber une pluie de kunaï et de shuriken sur leur professeur. Hinata recula rapidement pour éviter les armes et coura ensuite pour affronter les doubles de ses élèves, les doubles se lancèrent sur elle tentant de la frapper pour en profiter pour lui subtiliser les précieuses clochettes. La jeune jounin remarqua que ce n'était que de simples illusions et ne passa que ses mains à travers eux pour les faire disparaître. Soudain un double de Hiro apparut devant elle et elle fit comme pour les autres mais Hinata fut surprise de voir le clone saisir sa main et que le véritable Hiro bloqua ses jambes tandis que Kensuke s'empara rapidement des clochettes ce qui mit fin au test.

- Yeees ! On les a eu ! cria Hiro.

- Hmm, ce n'était pas si dur, fit Kensuke avec un faible sourire.

- Félicitation ! fit Hinata à ses élèves, vous avez réussis le test avec un bon travail d'équipe.

Les trois genin sourirent à cette annonce. Ils avaient fait leurs preuves et pouvaient maintenant continuer leurs routes sur la voie du ninja.

- Ceci signifie qu'à partir de maintenant vous mèneraient des missions où le risque de perdre la vie est une éventualité... A présent vous devrez accepter toutes les missions que l'on vous donne même si cela signifie donner sa propre vie pour le village. C'est cela être un vrai ninja, expliqua Hinata avec un ton sérieux.

« Je ne faillirai pas ! pensa Hiro, je vais devenir le plus grand des ninja ! »

- Voilà, à partir de demain nous allons remplir diverses missions mais ça suffira pour aujourd'hui et encore félicitation ! fit Hinata à ses élèves avant de disparaître devant eux.

- Enfin les choses sérieuses ! cria Musashi de joie.

- Ouais ! Vivement demain qu'on remplisse nos premières missions ! renchérie Hiro tout aussi content.

- Hmm... je commençais à m'ennuyer, fit Kensuke toujours aussi impassible.

- T'ennuyer ?! Arrête de te la jouer c'était pas mal ce test ! cria Musashi ne supportant pas l'attitude de son équipier.

- Pff ! fit Kensuke en donnant un regard menaçant à Musashi avant de disparaître.

- Bizarre... fit simplement Hiro.

- Il a eu peur et il a fuis c'est tout ! affirma le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

- Mouais... répondit sans conviction Hiro, bon si on allait fêter ça ?

- Ouais bonne idée !

Les deux amis se mirent en route pour le village pour fêter leur réussite alors que pendant ce temps leur professeur se trouvait dans le domaine des Shinryu en train de discuter avec le chef du clan : Haru Shinryu, le père de Hiro.

- Bonjour Haru-sama, fit Hinata avec beaucoup de respect, je suis la jounin en charge de votre fils.

Que d'ironie pour Hinata... elle avait l'impression de revivre le jour où Kurenai-sensei est venue dans le domaine des Hyuga pour parler de son statut de genin.

« Non ! C'est différent ! cria dans sa tête la jeune jounin. »

- C'est à quel sujet ? demanda le père de Hiro en sachant pertinemment la raison de la venu de Hinata.

- C'est à propos de votre fils Hiro... Etes vous sûr de le laisser devenir un genin malgré la situation ?

- Totalement, je place tous mes espoirs en Hiro et ces événements ne feront que le rendre plus fort, répondit Haru avec un ton ambitieux.

- Plus... fort ? demanda Hinata.

- Oui, il est spécial... C'est pour cela qu'il doit devenir toujours plus fort, répondit le père de Hiro.

- Je vois, si vous êtes décidé malgré les menaces... Hiro fera parti de mon équipe, annonça la jounin avant de quitter le domaine des Shinryu avec une étrange impression.

Hinata avait remarqué que Haru Shinryu se comportait de manière étrange par moment puis se remémora la discussion de la nuit dernière avec l'Hokage.

_- Ecoute Hinata, commença Tsunade l'air grave._

_- Oui Hokage-sama ? demanda la jeune femme._

_- Dans ton équipe, il y a un jeune garçon qui se nomme Hiro Shinryu. Je ne te cacherais pas qu'il est une cible de l'Akatsuki et en t'en occupant tu t'exposes à des confrontations avec cette organisation, expliqua Tsunade._

_-Mais vous savez que je suis déjà impliquée, fit remarquer Hinata._

_- Oui, mais penses tu qu'il va apprécier le fait que tu t'impliques encore plus dans cette affaire ? demanda l'Hokage._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'arriverai à lui faire comprendre, répondit Hinata pleine de détermination._

_- L'Hokage sourit et fut rassurée de ces paroles._

_- Bien, tu peux disposer, à bientôt, fit Tsunade._

_- A bientôt Hokage-sama, fit Hinata en sortant de la pièce._

« Je pense qu'il faut que je signale cela à l'Hokage ! pensa Hinata en se mettant en route.»

Du côté de Musashi et Hiro, ils étaient sur le chemin du retour. La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'il se séparèrent pour rentrer dans leurs maisons respectives. Sans que Hiro s'en rende compte, quelqu'un l'observait attentivement du haut d'un toit. Il avait les cheveux longs bleus, il portait un kimono blanc avec un dragon noir dans le dos ainsi qu'un masque cachant le bas de son visage ne laissant apparaître que sont regard perçant.

- Hiro-sama... murmura l'inconnue.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes** :**New chapitre, voila j'attend vos commentaire :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 : La mission

Cela faisait déjà quatre mois maintenant que Hiro et ses camarades étaient devenus des genin, aujourd'hui ils avoir droit aux missions de rang C et cela pouvaient signifie qu'ils progressez la voie du ninja. Hiro attendait le reste du groupe devant la grande porte du village pour partir en mission et repensa au test qu'il avait passé et aux petites missions qu'il avait accomplies jusque la. Il en était déçu de leur facilité et attendait ces nouvelles missions comme une fin à son ennui.

«C'est la première mission de rang C, j'espère qu'il y aura des combats dans cette mission… Sinon je vais m'ennuyer comme d'habitude… pensa t'il»

Pendant quelques minutes, encore il se mit à maudire les journées perdues à nettoyer des parcs ou à faire des courses pour des villageois, puis l'arrivé de Kensuke et ensuite des autres le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Bonjour, fit Hinata à ses élèves.

- Bonjour Hinata-sensei, répondirent en cœur.

- Aujourd'hui nous commençons les missions de rang C, ce qui veut dire que maintenant nous aurons des combats, annonça la jounin. La mission est assez simple, des bandits harcèlent un petit village à la bordure du pays du feu et nous devons nous faire dissuasifs pour qu'ils arrêtent.

- Ouais! Enfin de l'action! cria Hiro heureux.

- Ca commençait à me rendre dingue ces missions débiles, se plaignit Musashi.

- Hmm, fit Kensuke

- Contente que cela vous plaise, fit Hinata en souriant. Maintenant nous pouvons nous mettre en route!

Les trois jeunes garçons et leur professeur sortirent et se mirent en route vers le village. En chemin, ils furent attaqués par quelques bandits qui parsèment les routes. Hiro, Musashi et Kensuke firent preuve d'une grande force et se défirent rapidement des ennemis qui gênaient leur avancée. Après plus d'une semaine de trajet ils arrivèrent enfin dans ce petit village. Il faisait nuit et une étrange odeur de sang émanait des rues, certaines maisons étaient détruites et il n'y avait pas un seul signe de vie.

- Vous pensez que ce sont les bandits qui on fait ça? demanda Hiro tendu.

- Non, répondit simplement Hinata.

Hinata regarda aux alentours et remarqua quelque chose sur certains cadavres. Elle se rapprocha d'un corps inanimé et retira un objet qui était planté dans son dos.

- Nous ferions mieux de partir d'ici… fit t'elle en montrant un kunaï ensanglanté à ses élèves.

- Des ninjas?! fit surpris Musashi.

- Mais je croyais que c'était une mission de rang C, une mission où l'on affronte des ninja monte au rang B! cria Kensuke surpris.

La jeune jounin regarda Hiro quelques instants.

«Auraient t'ils commençaient à bouger? se demanda t'elle »

«En plus nous sommes très loin du village…»

Hinata sortit de ses pensées avec la question de Kensuke, qui avait apparemment retrouvé son calme.

- Vous pensez qu'ils sont encore là? demanda t'il.

- Sûrement… Nous ne devrions pas rester ici, répondit leur professeur l'air grave.

Au moment où elle finit sa phrase, une volée de shurikens vint s'abattre sur eux. Hinata se mit devant ses élèves pour les protéger et les dévias avec un kunaï. Elle activa rapidement le byakugan, son don héréditaire pour trouver les ennemis cachés dans l'ombre. Les élèves regardèrent surpris les yeux de leur professeur, une pupille difficilement visible venait d'apparaître et des veines s'étaient formées autour de ses yeux.

«Douze ninja… D'on deux ayant au minimum le niveau jounin… Ca devrait aller… pensa la jeune femme confiante.»

- Tiens un membre du clan Hyuga… lança un des ninja à l'intention d'Hinata.

Il portait un long manteau noir avec des flammes rouges dessus, son visage était en parti masquer par le col de son manteau. Ses cheveux étaient cours et hérissé blond, ses yeux bleus montrés une impassibilité la plus totale.

- Méfiez vous, elle est capable de stopper le chakra en pressant les points d'ouverture, fit un autre ninja qui portait le même manteau, celui-ci avait les cheveux courts bruns et portait trois cicatrices à l'œil droit, il était beaucoup plus grand que son équipier.

Les ninjas encerclèrent rapidement les trois garçons et leur professeur. Leurs bandeaux étaient tous rayés, un signe qu'ils qui montre qu'il sont des déserteurs. Hiro, Musashi et Kensuke se mirent dos à dos et kunaï en mains près à répondre aux attaques de leurs adversaires. L'un des attaquants se jeta sur les jeunes garçons mais fut intercepté par Hinata qui lui plaça un coup au niveau du cœur puis deux coups au ventre. Le ninja ne sentit rien pendant un temps puis se mit à cracher du sang et tomba au sol, mort. La façon dont il était mort surpris les autres, mais cela ne réduit en rien leur détermination. Tous les ninja se jetèrent sur Hinata, elle plaça des coups mortels à ses ennemis tout en évitant leurs attaques, l'un d'eux composa des signeset cracha une boule de feu imposante.

Une énorme boule de feu engloutit Hinata et ses élèves. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa il ne restait aucune trace de l'équipe. Soudain une volée de shurikens venant d'Hinata s'abattit sur le reste du groupe de ninja qui pour la plupart, se la prit de plein fouet. Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minutes que la confrontation avait commencé, à présent il ne restait plus que deux ninja et les deux membres de l'Akatsuki qui depuis le début du combat étaient restés en retrait observant le combat.

« Les choses sérieuses commencent… pensa Hinata.»

- Occupez vous des gamins… ordonna le blond aux deux ninja restants.

- Faudrait essayer de pas trop l'abîmé Hyosuke, son corps pourrait servir pour nos recherches, continua t'il en parlant d'Hinata.

- Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir Tôji, répondit Hyosuke avec un regard sadique.

Tôji partit retrouver les deux ninja qui se battaient contre les trois garçons un peu plus loin. Hiro avait réussi à mettre KO un des ninja alors que Kensuke et Musashi avait dû s'y mettre à deux.

- Fuyez! cria Hinata en tentant de les rejoindre.

- Désolé mais nous avons un combat à faire, fit Hyosuke en barrant le chemin de la jeune femme.

«Je dois m'en débarrasser rapidement! pensa Hinata»

Tôji s'avança lentement vers les trois garçons apeurés avec un regard menaçant puis sourit.

- Si vous voulez ne pas mourir ici les morveux, Hiro n'a qu'à venir avec moi, annonça t'il avec un ton froid.

- Quoi, qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?! cria Hiro.

- Tu le sais très bien, tu as quelque chose qui nous intéressent, répondit t'il en le fixant.

- Même si je vous suivais vous me tuerez à un moment ou à un autre, continua Hiro en se mettant en garde.

- Si tu ne veux pas venir de toi-même, il reste la force, fit il en souriant, et puis… j'ai très envie de tester un membre de cette fameuse lignée que nous cherchons.

Il continua à s'avancer lorsque les trois garçons se lancèrent sur lui. il disparut un instant pour se retrouver derrière eux, ensuite Kensuke et Musashi tombèrent assommés.

- Je me suis débarrassé des gêneurs, nous pouvons commencer, fit t'il toujours avec son sourire sadique.

Le membre de l'Akatsuki engagea le combat. Il était beaucoup plus rapide que Hiro et en instant il lui déjà avait placé deux puissants coups de poing dans la figure et un dans le ventre. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus tomba au sol se tenant le ventre et crachant du sang. Hiro releva la tête difficilement et tenta de le frapper au visage avec un puissant coup de pied, mais l'homme l'attrapa et brisa sa jambe gauche d'un geste rapide de la main puis le frappa à nouveau. Hiro se tenait maintenant sur ses genoux, souffrant atrocement.

- C'est tout? Je suis vraiment déçu! cria Tôji en s'élançant sur Hiro.

«Nooon, je ne veux pas mourir! Hurla t'il dans sa tête en voyant Tôji foncer sur lui. »


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes :** **Merci pour les reviews kikilabombay :), content que ca te plaise,et oui je vais tuer Hiro (plaisante). Allez hop un nouveau chapitre :).**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Incertitudes

Alors que le coup allait s'abattre sur lui, le jounin fut surpris de voir le garçon arrêter son poing d'une main. Un vent soudain se leva et une aura oppressante se fit sentir autour de l'homme qui se demandait ce qui se passait. Hiro le fit valser quelques mètres plus loin, deux ailes noires de chakra l'entourèrent un bref instant et disparurent pour laisser place à une jambe gauche guérie, ainsi que ses différentes blessures. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus sourit du même air sadique que Tôji avait eu quelques instants auparavant. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément puis les rouvris. Les yeux bleus rieurs de Hiro étaient maintenant remplacés par des yeux durs reptiliens dorés.

_- Enfin…_ fit Hiro, laissant paraître un regard menaçant.

Le garçon possédé par un étrange pouvoir, sembla soudain s'apercevoir de la présence du membre de l'Akatsuki.

_- Je suppose que c'est à toi que je dois mon éveil_, continua t'il.

- Oui… c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, répondit Tôji en souriant.

_- Un honneur ?!_ demanda Hiro surpris avant de se mettre à rire.

_- Tu es amusant pour un humain, mais ceux qui s'en prenne à « lui » se trouvent être mes ennemis aussi, continua t'il._

« Intéressant, il dégage un chakra et une aura meurtrière surprenante. Je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu en fin de compte, pensa Tôji voyant le combat arriver »

Le ninja ennemi eu à peine le temps de sortir de ses pensées que le possédé avais disparut pour réapparaître derrière lui et le frapper. Tôji l'évita de justesse mais il reçut quelques égratignures au visage par l'aura de chakra qui entourait le garçon. Hiro se remit à attaquer mais cette fois le ninja arriva à anticiper ses mouvements et à répliquer. Après quelques échanges, le genin envoya à nouveau son adversaire voler quelques mètres plus loin. Il eut a peine le temps de se lever qui se reçut une série de puissants coups de poing de la part du jeune garçon puis le corps du blond disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

- C'est donc la limite d'un de mes bunshins face à ce gamin… Pas mal, mais il va falloir remettre ce combat à plus tard, Hyosuke on y va ! Cria le membre de l'Akatsuki avant de composer un sort qui créa une prison de terre autour de Hiro et de disparaître.

- Entendu… répondit le concerné avant de lancer une volée de kunaï sur Hinata et de disparaître dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

Hiro détruit la prison sans trop d'effort puis chercha autour de lui un adversaire potentiel. C'est alors qu'il vit Hinata qui l'observait surprise. En quelques instants, le possédé se jeta sur elle et la frappa assez fort pour la faire tomber, il la frappa à nouveau au visage de toute ses forces mais son poing s'arrêta à quelques millimètres du visage de la jeune jounin et le genin s'écroula, évanoui.

Hinata se releva et se dépêcha de voir si son élève allait bien, elle fut soulager de remarquer qu'il n'était qu'évanoui.

« Son corps n'a pas du supporter le chakra et l'esprit maléfique… pensa Hinata »

Elle prit son élève dans ses bras et l'emmena près de ses équipiers pour vérifier leurs états. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle vit que ses élèves n'avaient rien de grave. Hinata attendit patiemment que les membres de son équipe reviennent à eux, Kensuke se réveilla le premier, suivit de Hiro puis finalement Musashi.

- Comment vous vous sentez ? demanda Hinata.

- Ce type était trop fort ! Il nous a eu avec un seul coup de poing ! Cria Musashi frustré.

- Ensuite que s'est t'il passé ? demanda Kensuke en fixant Hiro.

- Juste après qu'il vous ai assommés, je me suis battu contre lui et au moment où j'ai cru que j'allait mourir tout est devenu noir et tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est de mettre réveiller à l'instant, répondit Hiro.

« Si il ne s'en souvient pas, il vaut mieux ne pas lui dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé, mais il faudra que j'en parle à l'Hokage quand nous seront rentrés… pensa la jounin. »

- Je me suis occupé des deux ninja restants, ils se sont enfuis, menti Hinata.

- Whoua vous êtes trop forte Hinata-sensei ! fit Musashi surpris.

- Merci, remercia la jeune femme en souriant.

- Hinata-sensei… Quel était le nom du ninja que vous avez affronté, celui avec les trois cicatrices, demanda Kensuke

-Hum… Hyosuke je crois, pourquoi ?

- Rien… Juste pour savoir… répondit le brun en détournant le regard.

« J'en étais sur… On ne m'avait montré qu'une photo de _lui_, mais il n'y a pas de doute… De plus ils ont le même nom…»

Kensuke était perdu dans ses pensées, plus il faisait lien avec _cette personne_ et plus un sentiment de haine refit surface.

« Ce traître ! hurla dans sa tête Kensuke. »

- Ca va Kensuke ? demanda Musashi.

- Bien sur que ça va ! Et puis c'est pas tes affaires ! Cria le genin.

- Pas besoin d'agresser ton équipier quand il te demande si ça va ! Répliqua l'autre garçon agacé par le comportement de son camarade.

Kensuke ne dit plus rien puis ignora Musashi qui fit de même, mettant mal à l'aise leur professeur et Hiro.

- On a encore des choses à voir sur le travail d'équipe… soupira Hinata avant de se lever.

La jounin scanna les alentours avec son byakugan à la recherche de survivant mais sans résultat… Ces membres de l'Akatsuki avaient éliminés tous les villageois sans hésitation.

- Mettons nous en route, continua t'elle sans montrer sa tristesse à ses élèves.

- D'accord !

La petite troupe arriva à Konoha en moins d'une semaine sans trop de problème durant le chemin du retour et s'arrêta à l'entrée du village.

- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, annonça Hinata, mais ne parlez pas de la mission c'est compris ?

Les trois genin hochèrent de la tête puis saluèrent leurs professeur avant de rentrer chez eux. Pendant qu'ils partaient Hinata regarder Kensuke tristement et se rappelant la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec lui une nuit pendant le trajet de retour.

« Un autre membre de mon équipe qui a un triste destin… pensa t'elle avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Tsunade. »

Pendant se temps la dans le domaine des Shinryu avant que Hiro n'arrive…

- Alors Mikihisa, qu'as tu vu là-bas ? Demanda le père de Hiro.

- Haru-sama, _il_ s'est éveillé en parti durant quelques instants et a repoussé un membre de l'Akatsuki, répondit l'homme qui portait un kimono blanc avec un dragon noir dans le dos.

- Je vois… Parfais ! Tout se met en place, fit le chef de clan avec un grand sourire machiavélique.

Mikihisa allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un petit oiseau vint se poser sur une des branches du jardin du domaine des Shinryu.

- Je crois que nous sommes convoqués Mikihisa, constata Haru avant de se mettre en route.

- Bien Haru-sama, fit l'homme au kimono.

Après quelques minutes de trajet Haru et Mikihisa se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de l'Hokage où se trouvait Tsunade, Jiraya et Hinata qui avait fini son rapport et qui était sur le point de partir pour le domaine des Hyuga.

- Vous m'avez appelé Hokage-sama ? demanda Haru en la saluant respectueusement, suivit de Mikihisa.

- Oui je vous ai fait appeler par rapport à la dernière mission de votre fils.

- Que s'est t'il passé ? demanda le père de Hiro feignant l'inquiétude.

- L'Akatsuki a attaqué Hiro il y a moins d'une semaine en tendant une embuscade dans un village éloigné, répondit Tsunade en observant de près sa réaction.

- Je vois, ils ont commençé à bouger alors… fit impassiblement le chef de clan.

- Oui, c'est pour cela que nous devons mettre Hiro sous surveillance pour prévenir les attaques de cette organisation, fit la brune.

- Notre clan peut parfaitement assurer sa protection, fit l'homme.

- Je ne doute pas de cela mais nous placerons quand même quelques anbus pour plus de sécurité, répliqua Tsunade.

- Comme vous voulez Hokage-sama, fit simplement Haru.

- Bien, les anbus arriveront dans la soirée, trancha la femme, vous pouvez disposer.

« Il était déjà au courant, mais que veux t'il vraiment ? Pensa Tsunade en regardant les deux homme partirent. »


	6. Chapitre 6

Notes : Voilà un nouveau chapitre ( ca faisait un moment que je n'avait pas poster) et merci pour la review de KaoMAc, je vais essayer de développer mes persos, sinon bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 : Détente

Hiro arriva au domaine de son clan et entra dans sa maison, sa mère s'y trouvait. Elle préparait le repas lorsqu'elle aperçut son fils à l'entrée.

**-** Hiro ! Tu es revenu ! fit t'elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

**- **Oui, je viens d'arriver à l'instant, annonça le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

**- **Alors comment c'est passé ta mission ? demanda Himiko Shinryu.

Le genin laissa un moment de silence avant de répondre en souriant pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère:

**- **Tout c'est très bien passé !

**- **C'est bien, répondit la mère de Hiro en souriant à son tour.

Hiro se dirigea vers sa chambre, fatigué et salua sa mère. Lorsqu'il atteint sa chambre, il s'écroula directement sur le lit et s'endormis sans savoir que des ninjas le surveillaient.

Le lendemain, le genin se réveilla soudainement et se dépêcha de regarder son réveil.

**- **Argh ! Pourquoi il a pas sonné! hurla le jeune garçon.

Hiro sorti de son lit en un instant et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se laver, après quelques instants il descendit en courant complètement habillé. Le garçon allait sortir lorsque sa mère l'interpella.

**- **Hiro où est ce que tu vas ? demanda t'elle.

**- **Je vais retrouver mon équipe pour les missions d'aujourd'hui, répondit t'il rapidement.

**- **C'est la fête de la fondation du village aujourd'hui tu avais oublié?

**- **Bien sur que non ! fit Hiro sans être convaincant.

**- **Tout les genin n'ont pas de mission ce jour là, expliqua Himiko.

**- **Alors va te préparer pour tout à l'heure, ordonna t'elle.

**- **D'accord !

Le jeune garçon remonta dans sa chambre pour se changer et quelques instants après il arriva portant un kimono noir avec un dragon doré derrière. Lorsque Hiro sortit, il aperçut son père en train de discuter avec plusieurs membres du clan Shinryu. Celui-ci lui sourit puis fit signe à tout le monde de se mettre en route vers le centre du village. Le trajet fut assez court et la petite congrégation arriva finalement à destination. Les rues de Konoha étaient remplies de stands en tout genre. On pouvait aussi entendre diverses musiques entraînantes. Le village dégageait vraiment une atmosphère de joie et les habitants se promenaient tranquillement de stand en stand. C'est alors que Hiro aperçut son ami qui suivait lui aussi son clan, le jeune garçon courut en direction de Musashi pour le saluer.

**- **Musashi ! cria Hiro pour attirer l'attention de son ami.

**- **Tient, salut Hiro, fit le garçon aux cheveux argentés en se retournant.

**- **Je vois que tu es venu avec tout ton clan aussi, remarqua l'autre garçon.

**- **Ouais… même si Konoha a accepter nos clans et que ce village est accueillant, cela ne signifies pas forcément qu'ils nous fassent beaucoup confiance, cela se comprend.

**- **Hein ? Que veux tu dire ? demanda Hiro.

**- **Toi qui fait parti aussi d'un clan, tu devrais savoir que la survie d'un clan consiste en sa force mais pas uniquement cela, elle réside aussi dans la confiance du Kage qui dirige le village.

**- **Je vois… Plus le clan se montre fiable et plus on lui confit des missions et une place importante au sein du village, continua le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

**- **Exactement, et c'est pour cela que les clans déjà originaires de ce village ne nous voient pas forcément d'un bon œil. On ne peut pas les blâmer! Pour eux, ça veut dire qu'on les trouves faibles.

**- **Maintenant que j'y pense, seul le clan Hyuga c'était opposé à notre installation à Konoha.

**- **Ouais, le clan des Hyuga est le plus fort actuellement, mais de ce que j'ai entendu parler, avant il y en avait un encore plus fort: les Uchiwa.

**- **Les Uchiwa ? demanda Hiro.

**- **Oui, mais malheureusement ils se sont tous fait exterminer par un des leurs, je crois qu'il ne reste qu'un seul survivant autre que le meurtrier… expliqua Musashi.

**- **Une… Une seule personne à exécuter un clan entier… fit Hiro terrifié.

**- **Moi aussi j'ai eu cette réaction quand je l'ai appris. Enfin on devrait arrêter de parler de çà et profiter du festival, proposa le garçon aux cheveux argentés en souriant.

**- **T'as raison et peut être qu'on croisera Kensuke, fit Hiro en se mettant à courir.

**- **J'espère pas ! J'ai pas envie de croiser ce type en dehors des missions! cria Musashi en courant pour rattraper son ami.

Les deux genin s'amusaient pendant que dans une partie du village qui était plus à l'écart des autres, un garçon tout de noir vêtu et avec des cheveux blonds se dirigea vers une maison légèrement délabrée avec dans les bras plein de sacs de médicaments. L'intérieur de cette maison était du même état que l'extérieur. Le plancher avait quelques trous par endroit et les murs possédaient un nombre incroyable de fissure. C'était encore un miracle si elle tenait debout. Le garçon se déchaussa à l'entrée puis se dirigea vers une chambre où se trouvait une femme étendue dans un lit.

**- **Je suis rentré mère… annonça le garçon en posant les médicaments sur la table qui se trouvait juste à cotés lui.

Malgré son état, on pouvait facilement deviner que cette femme fut très belle avant qu'elle ne tombe malade, mais la maladie avait volée sa vitalité, ses yeux étaient vitreux, sa peau incroyablement pale et elle avait du mal à respirer.

**- **Bonjour… Kensuke… fit faiblement sa mère.

**- **J'ai ramené les médicaments, répondit t'il avec un ton très doux.

**- **Merci…

**- **Je vais faire à manger, annonça le blond en se dirigeant vers la porte.

**- **Je vais le faire Kensuke… répliqua la femme malade en se levant difficilement de son lit mais elle fut rallonger aussitôt par son fils.

**- **Tu es encore trop fatiguée, laisse moi m'en occupé, insista Kensuke.

**- **D'accord.

Kensuke et sa mère se mirent à manger tranquillement après qu'il eut fini de cuisiner le repas.

**- **J'ai appris que tu étais rentré de mission depuis hier, fit sa mère.

**- **Oui… Désolé si je ne suis pas rentré à la maison hier soir, j'avais décidé de m'entraîner…répondit Kensuke

**- **Je vois, mais fait attention à ne pas en faire trop, demanda la femme malade.

**- **Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit le blond en souriant légèrement.

**- **Je sais que cela n'a pas été facile depuis que ton père, Hyosuke à trahi le village et à rejoint l'Akatsuki mais… fit la mère de Kensuke avant de se faire couper la parole par un Kensuke en colère.

**- **Ne me parle plus de lui! Ce type… C'est ce type qui nous a abandonné ! C'est de sa faute si notre condition est ainsi, c'est de sa faute si tous les villageois nous considèrent comme des traîtres! hurla Kensuke furieux.

**- **Kensuke… fit sa mère faiblement l'air triste.

**- **C'est pour cela que je dois devenir plus fort pour prouver aux villageois que je ne suis pas comme lui, que je ne trahirais jamais ce village! cria t'il avant de sortir en courant de chez lui.

Retour sur nos deux amis qui se trouvaient toujours au festival et ils semblaient avoir trouvé des choses intéressantes à acheter.

**- **Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver tout ça à cette fête! fit Hiro heureux en montrant sa boîte remplis de kunaï de diverses formes.

**- **Ouais, il y avait pas mal de bonnes affaires, répondit Musashi.

Hiro et Musashi étaient sur le point de rentrer quand quelqu'un les interpella…

**- **Si c'est pas Hiro et Musashi! fit quelqu'un d'un ton moqueur

**- **Ne me dit pas que c'est _lui _! demanda Hiro en ayant soudain très peur.

**- **Malheureusement si mon pote…

Les deux amis se retournèrent et virent deux garçons de leur âge qui semblaient être jumeaux et qui les fixaient d'un air arrogant.

**- **Fei et Ren Akabane ! hurla Hiro de peur.

**- **Pas eux…

**- **Ca te gène, Monsieur «je vais devenir un ninja légendaire» ? demanda Fei.

Fei avait des cheveux longs, bruns, tenus en une queue de cheval. Un air arrogant qui ne quittait que très rarement son visage et il portait un kimono bleu foncé pour la fête du village.

**- **Ignore le Hiro, fit Musashi.

**- **Oui c'est ça, fuit mon petit Shinryu et puis de toute façon tu n'as pas la carrure pour devenir quelqu'un de connu! cria le garçon.

Hiro se mis à trembler de colère.

**- **Oh mais c'est qui tremble ! continua Fei avec un grand sourire moqueur.

**- **Tu veux te battre Fei ! demanda Hiro en colère.

**- **Penses tu pouvoir me battre? demanda à son tour le concerné.

**- **Bien sur ! répondit le garçon aux cheveux bleus l'air confiant.

**- **Et c'est encore reparti… soupira Musashi.

**- **Prépare toi bien Hiro car je te défis au Janken ! cria Fei.

**- **Pff ! Ces idées de duels laissent toujours à désirer, commenta le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

**- **Quand tu veux Fei, répondit Hiro avec un sourire machiavélique.

Les deux rivaux firent la dernière manche de Janken.

**- **Et la dernière! Prêt ? annonça Hiro heureux.

**- **Pierre, papier, ciseau ! firent Hiro et Fei en même temps avant de regarder le résultat.

**- **Le papier enveloppe la pierre, j'ai gagné vingt fois d'affiler ! hurla Hiro de joie.

**- **Co…Comment est ce que j'ai pu perdre vingt fois d'affiler ! hurla à son tour Fei.

**- **Je suis plus fort que toi Fei c'est tout, répondit le garçon.

« Et surtout qu'il n'a pas arrêté de jouer pierre…pensa Hiro. »

**- **Grr… Ne crois pas avoir gagné la guerre! On se reverra! fit Fei avant de partir en courant, suivit de son frère jumeau.

**- **Bon c'est pas tous ça mais rentrons, annonça Hiro à Musashi.

**- **Oui.

Les deux amis repartirent chez eux tandis qu'un garçon aux cheveux blonds s'entraînait durement dans la forêt en pleurant…


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes :Et voilà un nouveau chapitre tout chaud ! Bonne lecture :).**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Raisons

**-** Soyez plus attentif Hiro-sama ! fit Mikihisa avant de projeter le concerné violemment au sol.

Le jeune garçon se releva difficilement puis fit de nouveau face à son adversaire.

**- **Recommençons, demanda Hiro avec un regard déterminé.

Mikihisa qui ne portait pas de masque cette fois, laissa apparaître un sourire puis se mit lui aussi en position de combat.

**- **Comme vous le souhaitez Hiro-sama ! fit t'il avant de se jeter sur lui une nouvelle fois.

Après un autre combat que Hiro perdit, les deux adversaires récupèrent ou plutôt le plus jeune des deux tenta de récupérer tandis que Mikihisa qui ne semblait aucunement fatigué.

**- **Vous voyez vous pouvez très bien vous battre quand vous êtes attentif Hiro-sama, fit Mikihisa avec un sourire.

Le jeune garçon se laissa tomber dans l'herbe du jardin qui se trouvait juste à côté du dojo où ils avaient combattu et il se mit à fixer le ciel en respirant profondément.

**- **Oui… répondit simplement le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

**- **En étant sérieux, vous avez réussi à me mettre en difficulté plusieurs fois, vos progrès sont surprenants, Hiro-sama, continua le gardien.

**- **Depuis que je suis revenu de la dernière mission, j'ai l'impression que je me suis mis à progresser de plus en plus vite, comme si quelque chose en moi s'était éveillé… fit Hiro penseur.

« Si vous saviez la vérité… pensa le protecteur »

**- **On dit que l'on devient beaucoup plus fort lorsque l'on a quelque chose à protéger, peu importe que ce soit sa propre vie, celle d'une personne importante ou même son style de vie, si cette chose est importante elle rend quelqu'un beaucoup plus fort… Peut être avez-vous trouvé quelque chose à protéger Hiro-sama, fit Mikihisa.

Hiro ferma les yeux et chercha ce qui était le plus important pour lui et qu'il devait protéger.

« A ce moment là quand se membre de l'Akatsuki m'a attaqué… J'avais peur de mourir mais aussi je voulais les protéger… Car peu à peu ils sont devenus les personnes que je souhaitais protéger… Mes amis, pensa le garçon »

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus rouvrit les yeux qui montrait une grande détermination puis se tourna vers Mikihisa.

**- **Merci Mikihisa, maintenant je sais ce qui est le plus important pour moi, fit Hiro.

**- **De rien, répondit le concerné avant de partir.

**- **Dit, Mikihisa ! commença le garçon.

**- **Qui y'a-t-il Hiro-sama ? demanda Mikihisa en se retournant.

**- **Et toi, qu'est ce que tu veux protéger, qu'est ce qui est le plus important pour toi ?

**- **Ce qui est le plus important à mes yeux, c'est vous et le clan, répondit Mikihisa avant de partir laissant seul Hiro dans le jardin.

Le garçon attendit quelques instants en regardant le ciel paisiblement puis se leva d'un bond et repris son entraînement encore plus intensivement.

Pendant ce temps, non loin de l'endroit où Hiro s'entraînait, les femmes du clan Shinryu ainsi que quelques femmes du clan Fuma s'étaient rassemblées pour leur réunion où elles pouvaient discuter et se distraire.

**- **Hiro-sama semble très déterminé en ce moment, il s'entraîne encore plus dur qu'avant, remarqua une femme du clan Shinryu qui se trouvait près de Himiko.

**- **Oui, depuis qu'il est rentré il n'a qu'un seul objectif, c'est de devenir plus fort, répondit la mère de Hiro.

**- **Ca ne peut que lui être bénéfique, surtout que le Chunin exam approche, continua la femme.

**- **En parlant de cela pensez vous que nos enfants seront sélectionnés pour le Chunin exam ? demanda la mère de Musashi.

**- **Je le pense, leur professeur reconnaîtra sûrement leur valeur, répondit Himiko.

**- **En êtes vous sûre ? Leur professeur est une Hyuga, elle pourrait s'opposer à leurs participations juste parce qu'ils ne sont pas originaires de ce village… fit une membre des Fuma.

**- **J'ai déjà rencontré leur professeur quelques fois, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui ferait quelque chose de ce genre, fit la mère de Musashi.

**- **Ils seront sûrement pris pour passer le Chunin exam, continua Himiko.

Hiro s'étira avant de sortir du domaine des Shinryu puis souffla, il était à présent dans ses vêtements de tout les jours. Il se dirigea vers la forêt de Konoha qui se trouvait non loin du domaine de son clan, le jeune garçon y allait de temps en temps pour se détendre et récupérer de son entraînement. Hiro faisait son trajet habituel quand il remarqua quelqu'un qui semblait inconscient, adossé à un arbre et qui tenait un sabre dans sa main. Hiro s'approcha pour voir la personne de plus près, c'est alors qu'il découvrit que c'était son coéquipier Kensuke.

**- **Kensuke ! Est-ce que ça va ! demanda Hiro en se précipitant vers son coéquipier.

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds ne semblait pas réagir aux appels de son ami, c'est alors que Hiro commença à le secouer tout en continuant de crier son nom pour le réveiller. En un instant Hiro sentit une lame prête à trancher au niveau de son cou, Kensuke leva la tête lentement puis eut l'air surpris en voyant Hiro devant lui.

**- **Hiro que fais tu là ? demanda t'il comme si de rien n'était avant de baisser son sabre.

**- **Je me promenais et je t'ai trouvé inconscient, qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? répondit le garçon en se relevant.

**- **Rien, c'est juste que… Je me suis entraîné toute la nuit… expliqua Kensuke sans rien laisser paraître.

**- **Même si ce n'est qu'un entraînement tu devrais faire attention, fit Hiro.

**- **Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de ça, répondit le blond en se levant avec peine.

**- **Je viens d'avoir une idée ! Pourquoi ne pas s'entraîner ensemble avec Musashi ? demanda Hiro avec un sourire.

**- **Sans façon, fit Kensuke en s'en allant.

**- **Mais on est une équipe ! Essaye juste de le connaître un peu, Musashi peut jouer les durs par moment mais en réalité c'est quelqu'un de bien tu verras, expliqua Hiro.

Kensuke continua de s'éloigner, mais il dit quelque chose qui fit sourire son coéquipier :

**- **D'accord, j'essaierai…

Alors que Kensuke disparaissait dans la forêt, le garçon aux cheveux bleus murmura un remerciement envers son ami puis décida de rentrer.

Plus tard, dans la journée alors que le soleil allait se coucher, une réunion avait lieu dans la salle du conseil. Tous les jounin en charge d'une équipe de genin s'y trouvaient ainsi que Tsunade qui présidait cette réunion.

**- **Ce soir nous allons discuter des équipes qui se présenteront pour le Chunin exam, que les jounin souhaitant présenter leur équipe se présente, annonça Tsunade.

**- **Kakashi Hatake responsable de l'équipe 1 composée de Fei Akabane, Kuon Tsukuri et Yui Matsumoto, je suis pour qu'ils participent à l'examen.

**- **Soushi Ichimaru responsable de l'équipe 5 composée de Ren Akabane, Kotaro Abarai, Ayame Fukui et je les recommandes pour l'examen.

**- **Hinata Hyuga responsable de l'équipe 9 composée de Kensuke Ikemoto, Musashi Fuma et de Hiro Shinryu et je les inscrits pour l'examen.

Les professeurs se succédèrent pour annoncer les autres équipes et ensuite l'Hokage prit la parole.

**- **Comme nous le faisons depuis deux ans, le Chunin exam sera organisé en coopération avec des jounin de Suna no kuni et ils choisiront donc une épreuve à faire passer et aussi l'examen aura lieu dans deux semaines, annonça Tsunade avant de permettre à tous les jounin de partir.

Après que les ninja aient quittés la salle, Jiraya entra dans la pièce et salua Tsunade.

**- **Alors qu'as-tu trouvé ? demanda l'Hokage.

**- **Plutôt qu'est ce que je n'aurais pas voulu trouver… fit Jiraya avec un air grave qu'il n'avait que très rarement.

**- **Que veux tu dire ? demanda Tsunade inquiète.

**- **D'après mes sources l'Akatsuki a réussi à acquérir le chakra de l'un des démons et ils ne semblent pas vouloir s'en arrêter là, répondit le pervers.

**- **Il ne pouvait pas avoir pire… Quel chakra ont-ils récupérés ?

**- **Malgré mon réseau d'information je n'ai pas pu trouver lequel… Mais peu importe lequel, le plus important est de savoir où ils vont frapper ensuite, fit l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

**- **Il serait logique qu'ils se tournent vers Konoha… Puisque nous avons deux personnes qui se baladent avec un démon, expliqua Tsunade.

**- **En effet, c'est certainement ce qu'ils feront, nous devrions envoyer des anbus surveiller leurs déplacements et renforcer la surveillance dans le village, continua l'ermite.

**- **Je te laisse choisir les personnes que tu enverras, je te fais confiance.

**- **Bon je vais faire ça tout de suite et ensuite je travaillerais sur mon nouveau livre, fit Jiraya avec une expression de pervers avant de partir de la salle.

Tsunade regarda Jiraya sortir en souriant faiblement puis regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua que la lune avait un ton un peu rougeâtre ce qui fit disparaître son sourire.

Dans un autre endroit, sous cette même lune rougeâtre, dans un ancien temple en ruine, tout les membres de l'Akatsuki s'étaient rassemblés. Tous les membres restaient dans l'ombre attendant que le chef de l'organisation commence à parler.

**- **Nous approchons du but, nous possédons déjà un chakra, celui de l'eau, fit le chef.

**- **Oui et celle qui porte le démon est intéressante, elle a réussi à le convaincre d'arrêter de faire le mal… Seul une âme pure et bienveillante pouvait réussir ce miracle, continua un des membres.

**- **Cela n'as pas vraiment d'importance, ce qui est important c'est son démon, fit un autre membre.

**- **Nos prochaines cibles sont le Kyubi et le démon des Shinryu qui se trouvent à Konoha, trois d'entre nous irons à Konoha tandis que les autres iront dans les autres pays à la recherche des démons, fit le chef.

Les membres de l'Akatsuki se répartirent puis se mirent en route immédiatement en direction de leurs objectifs respectifs.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes : Et voilà la suite, je sais pas pourquoi ,mais il me plais pas même après plusieurs réécritures ce chapitre lol, si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez.Ca me fait penser aussi jusqu'à maintenant quel est votre chapitre préféré ? Pour moi c'est le 6 :). **

**Pour Mahiro : Ca me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise et pour l'instant Naruto ne se trouve pas à Konoha, il est partit accomplir des missions.**

**a+

* * *

**

Chapitre 8 : Le Chunin exam

Très loin de Konoha, trois membres de l'Akatsuki se déplaçaient rapidement en direction de leurs cibles, parmis eux se trouvait Tôji et Hyosuke. Le troisième membre était une femme avec les cheveux longs bleus foncés tenus en une queue de cheval, ses yeux couleur émeraude suivaient silencieusement ses deux associés qui se trouvaient devant elle, alors qu'ils étaient en train de discuter.

**-** On se dirige vers ton village natal, tu dois être content Hyosuke ? fit Tôji d'un ton moqueur.

**- **La ferme Tôji, répondit le concerné.

**- **Je vois que cela te rend très émotif, continua le blond sans se soucier des menaces de Hyosuke.

Hyosuke jeta un regard meurtrier sur son compagnon, celui-ci fit de même pendant quelques instants puis soupira et se mit à sourire comme si de rien n'était.

**- **Pff ! T'es aussi ennuyeux qu'Itachi ! cria Tôji sur un ton enfantin.

Le brun ignora la remarque de Tôji et continua d'avancer comme si de rien n'était.

A Konoha, trois garçons étaient excités par l'idée de passer le Chunin exam. Après s'êtres rencontrés à leur point de rendez-vous habituel, leur professeur les emmena vers le lieu de la première épreuve qui n'était autre que le terrain se trouvant à coté de l'académie. Un grand nombre de genin se trouvaient là-bas, ils venaient de tous les villages ninja connus. A l'arrivée d'Hinata et de ses élèves, tous les ninja se retournèrent pour fixer les nouveaux venus. Ils jaugés et examinés Hiro et ses amis dans le but de découvrir une quelconque faiblesse à exploiter plus tard si ils devaient s'affronter.

**- **Je vais vous laisser là, je n'ai pas droit de rester ici plus longtemps, annonça Hinata.

**- **Bonne chance à vous, continua la jeune jounin.

**- **Ne vous inquiétez pas Hinata-sensei ! On va passer cette examen haut la main ! fit Musashi qui n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était de commencer l'examen.

**- **Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, je sais que vous y arriverez, répondit Hinata avant de partir.

Les trois genin saluèrent leur professeur avant de se diriger vers la foule où tous les autres rivaux attendaient. Après quelques instants d'attente, le responsable de la première épreuve arrive avec derrière lui des ninja qui l'assisterons dans sa tâche. Il avait les cheveux bruns courts, hérissés et les yeux dorés. Le bandeau frontale qui se trouvait sur son épaule indiquait qu'il faisait partit du village caché du sable. Ses vêtements étaient la tenue de combat Suna no kuni, il inspecta rapidement tous les genin qui se trouvaient devant lui, puis commença à parler.

**- **Je suis Fumihiko Arisawa, je serais le responsable de cette première épreuve.

**- **L'épreuve se passe dans la pièce derrière mes assistants et moi, vous serez appelés groupe par groupe pour être tester… Sur ce que la première épreuve commence ! continua Fumihiko.

Fumihiko rentra dans la pièce avec quelques uns des ninja chargés de l'assister laissant tous les genin attendre sur le terrain. Après quelques instants, un examinateur commença à annoncer les équipes qui devaient rentrer. Le temps passa et cela faisait au moins une demie heure que l'épreuve avait débutée et personne ne ressortait de la salle. Certaines équipes étaient anxieuses et d'autres agités.

**- **Argh ! C'est quand qu'on va passer ! cria Musashi.

**- **Soit patient ! répondit Kensuke d'un ton ennuyé.

**- **Ne me donne pas de leçon toi ! répliqua le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

**- **Allons calmez vous ! cria Hiro ce qui les arrêta net.

**- **Si on se bat maintenant entre nous, on aura du mal à passer cet examen ! continua le jeune garçon.

Les deux autres garçons se regardèrent quelques instants puis ils prirent un air résigné.

**- **Bien ! fit Hiro satisfait.

**- **Sinon je me demande bien ce que c'est ce test… fit Musashi en soufflant.

**- **Je suis d'accord, l'examinateur ne nous a pas expliqué les détails de l'épreuve, continua Kensuke pensif.

**- **Plus que cela, ceux qui ont essayé de voir ce qui se passait avec divers moyens, se sont fait disqualifier. Et ce n'est pas tout, la cerise sur le gâteau, c'est qu'on ne voit personne revenir donc aucune information sur l'épreuve, ça fait monter le stress pas vrai ? fit quelqu'un derrière Kensuke.

**- **Fei ! crièrent Musashi et Hiro avec horreur quand ils reconnurent la voix.

L'équipe numéro 9 se retourna pour avoir en face d'elle Fei et ses deux coéquipières. Il portait son bandeau frontal au coup, ses vêtements étaient un T-shirt blanc avec des bandes noir sur les manches et un pantalon bleu foncé avec deux genouillères par-dessus ainsi que des gants avec des grosses plaques de fer dessus. Il s'avança près d'eux avec son sourire moqueur alors que Hiro et Musashi se demandaient ce qui allait encore leur arrivés à cause de lui.

**- **Et ouais c'est moi Shinryu, répondit Fei Akabane avec un ton amusé.

**- **Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! demanda Hiro qui commençait à s'énerver.

**- **Quelle question ! Je suis venu passer le Chunin exam ! répondit Fei en rigolant.

**- **Tu sais que ce n'ai pas de cela que je parle, continua le garçon au cheveux bleus qui essayait de se contrôler.

**- **J'étais juste venus voir comment allait mon rival. Je suis surpris que ton équipe à été sélectionnée pour le Chunin exam ! fit le concerné.

**- **Il en va de même pour toi Fei ! répliqua Hiro agacé.

La tension entre les deux genin commençait à monter. Depuis que Hiro était entré à l'académie, Fei n'a vais pas arrêté de le provoquer. Il est de ces personnes qui ne supportent pas les gens avec des lignées héréditaires ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il a toujours pensé que c'était injuste que des personnes étaient avantagées à cause du sang qui coulait dans leurs veines. C'est pour cela qu'il défit toutes les personnes qui possèdent ce genre de don même si il perd souvent...

**- **Fei ! Si tu te bats maintenant, on va se faire disqualifier ! cria une des coéquipières du brun.

**- **Je sais Kuon ! répondit Fei en criant à son tour sur un ton exaspéré.

**- **C'est quoi ce ton que tu prends avec moi ! demanda Kuon avant de lui placer un puissant coup de poing dans la tête.

Fei hurla de douleur et se saisit la tête tandis que la fille qui l'avait frappé croisa les bras et lui annonça qu'il l'avait bien cherché. Kuon Tsukuri avait les cheveux rouges courts hérissés. Ces yeux étaient de la même couleur que ceux-ci, elle portait son bandeau à la taille. La jeune fille portait une sorte de cote de maille ninja noire qui arrivait jusqu'aux coudes sous un T-shirt vert pale. Kuon portait aussi un short très court gris. Elle commença à s'approcher des membres de l'équipe 9 et les examina avec un regard indifférent alors que ceux-ci avaient un regard surpris.

**- **Ne... Ne me dit pas que Fei vient de se faire boucler son clapet par une fille ! fit Musashi qui croyait halluciné.

**- **Moi aussi, je ne peux pas y croire, répondit Hiro avec ce souffle coupé.

**- **Cette fille semble avoir des capacités physiques assez importantes, remarqua Kensuke tout aussi surpris que ses coéquipiers.

**- **Equipe composée de Kensuke Ikemoto, Musashi Fuma et de Hiro Shinryu, c'est à votre tour de passer, annonça un des responsables de l'épreuve.

**- **C'est enfin à nous ! hurla Musashi de joie.

**- **Oui, ce n'était pas trop tôt, acquiesça Kensuke avec un sourire presque in perceptible.

**- **Bon on vous laisse, fit Hiro en suivant ses coéquipiers qui se dirigeaient vers la pièce.

Alors que les trois genin qui avaient été appelés allaient rentrer, Fei cria :

**- **Hé Shinryu ! T'as pas intérêt à foirer cette épreuve ! J'ai envie d'avoir une chance de pouvoir te ridiculiser dans cet examen !

**- **T'inquiète ! répondit le concerné avant de rentrer.

**- **Tu n'avais qu'à lui dire bonne chance directement imbécile… murmura Kuon pour elle même.

Dans la salle se trouvait Fumihiko et deux examinateurs assis à une table, les trois garçons s'arrêtèrent devant la table attendant les informations du responsable de la première épreuve. Celui-ci les observa quelques instants puis commença à parler.

**- **L'épreuve consiste à nous donner le mot de passe qui vous permettra de participer à la deuxième partie de l'examen, vous avez cinq minutes pour le trouver, c'est parti !

**- **Hein ! C'est une blague ou quoi ! cria Musashi.

**-**Est-ce votre réponse ? demanda Fumihiko sans émotion.

**- **Non ! répondit Hiro en couvrant la bouche de son ami pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

**- **C'est une épreuve d'observation… fit remarquer Kensuke.

**- **Tu en es sûr ? demanda Hiro perplexe.

**- **Certain, les examinateurs doivent sûrement posséder un indice ou le mot de passe sur eux, ou dans la pièce.

« Il a vite compris de quoi il s'agissait ce gamin… pensa le jounin. »

Hiro et ses deux camarades commencèrent à chercher, le garçon aux cheveux bleus remarqua qu'un examinateur avait un foulard avec marqué dessus le mot vis, et qu'un autre avait marqué le shinobi sur une de ses mains.

**- **J'ai trouvé le mot vis et le shinobi, annonça Hiro à ses équipiers.

**- **Et moi caché dans l'ombre.

**- **Le shinobi vis caché dans l'ombre ! fit Musashi à l'intention du jounin.

**- **Est-ce votre réponse ? demanda Fumihiko impassible.

**- **Oui ! répondirent t'ils tous en chœur.

**- **Je vois… Vous êtes… commença l'examinateur.

Les genin attendirent la réponse, impatients, ils ne voulaient pas que leur chance de devenir chunin s'envole aussi rapidement.

**- **Reçus ! finit Fumihiko.

**- **Yes ! cria de joie Musashi.

**- **Pour la suite de l'examen, suivez cet examinateur. Il vous y emmènera et bonne chance pour la suite, Fit le jounin aux cheveux bruns.

**- **Merci, répondirent les trois garçons avant de suivre le chunin.

Après un trajet de quelques minutes, les quatre ninja arrivèrent au lieu de la deuxième épreuve où ils durent encore patienter que toutes les équipes aient fini la première. Une heure plus tard, tout ceux qui avaient réussi, se retrouvaient devant une gigantesque forêt délimitée par une très haute barrière. Soudain une gigantesque explosion, qui surprit tout le monde eut lieu près de la barrière laissant place à un grand nuage de fumée. Tout le monde patienta que le nuage se dissipe et remarquèrent qu'une femme en sortis.

**- **Salut bande de mollusques ! Je suis Anko Mitarashi examinatrice de la seconde épreuve !

**- **Si vous pensiez que la première épreuve était facile et bien préparez vous à souffrir ! fit la femme laissant tout les participant hébétés.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes : Salut ! Encore un chapitre :), à partir de maintenant comme il va y avoir plus de combats, j'ai décidé de mettre les techniques en anglais, ça fait mieux qu'en francais . Dans ce chapitre apparition de plusieurs persos de la 1ère génération de Naruto, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : La forêt de la mort

**-** Ne perdons pas de temps et commençons les explications ! fit Anko.

**- **Cette épreuve a une durée totale de cinq jours, pendant lesquels vous aurez plusieurs objectifs. Le premier est d'arriver à regrouper un rouleau du ciel et un autre de la terre, le deuxième est que votre équipe soit au complet, vous devez tous être en vie et en état de combattre et finalement d'arriver à la tour qui se trouve au centre de la forêt dans les délais ! continua la femme surexcitée.

**- **Pour ceux qui veulent participer à cette épreuve, remplissez ces jolis petits certificats qui annoncent que je ne suis pas responsable en cas de mort, merci, fit la jounin.

Anko distribua un document à tout les participants et leur donna un quart d'heure pour les remplir calmement.

**- **Enfin une épreuve comme je les aime ! cria Musashi en regardant le certificat.

**- **Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris qu'il y a des risques de mourir Musashi ! remarqua Hiro.

**- **Ouais mais si tu veux être un vrai ninja il faut être prêt à mettre sa vie en jeu, répliqua le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

Hiro pesa les paroles de son ami puis acquiesça.

**- **Allez ! Remplissons ces papiers ! fit joyeusement Hiro.

**- **Bien dit ! ajouta Musashi.

Comme à son habitude, Kensuke préféra jouer les silencieux même si un faible sourire se trouvait sur son visage. Le quart d'heure écoulé, tous les genin se rassemblèrent vers les portes donnant accès à la forêt de la mort. Au signal, toutes les équipes se mirent à courir et à rentrer dans la sombre forêt, prêtes à voler le rouleau qui leur manquait.

**- **Alors comment on s'y prend ? demanda Hiro à ses coéquipiers.

**- **Le plus avisé serait d'attendre la nuit pour avoir plus de chance de subtilisé le rouleau, en attendant on devrait rassembler de quoi se nourrir pour les cinq jours de l'épreuve, répondit Kensuke.

**- **Ou alors on fonce dans le tas ! s'exclama Musashi.

Ses deux camarades firent mine de réfléchirent durant une seconde avant de répondre en chœur :

**- **Nan !

**- **Pff ! C'était une proposition comme une autre, fit le genin.

Après un peu plus d'une heure de récolte les trois amis rassemblèrent leurs vivres et attendirent tranquillement que la nuit tombe sur la forêt. Lorsque le soleil finit par se coucher, Hiro et ses deux compagnons décidèrent de se mettre à la recherche des équipes adverses.

**- **C'est parti ! cria Hiro lorsqu'il atterri sur une branche avant de parcourir la forêt.

**- **Maintenant soyons prudent, les autres équipes n'hésiterons pas à nous tuer pour prendre notre rouleau, remarqua le brun.

**- **Ne t'inquiète pas, on fera attention, répondit Hiro avec un regard plein de confidence.

**- **C'est bien alors car je crois que nous allons vérifier cela tout de suite, fit Kensuke avant qu'il n'esquive une volée de shuriken venant de derrière eux.

**- **Déjà ? Cool ! fit Musashi content.

**- **Ecoutez les nabots, refilez nous votre rouleau sinon vous ne ressortirez pas vivant de la forêt ! annonça un des genin venant de Kiri no kuni qui semblait être le leader.

**- **Comme si on allait te le laisser tranquillement, fit Kensuke.

**- **Bien si vous le prenez comme ça ! fit le genin en montrant un regard machiavélique.

En une fraction de seconde les genin ennemis attaquèrent, Hiro affrontait le meneur pendant que Kensuke et Musashi s'occupaient des deux autres. Hiro jeta quelques shurikens sur son adversaire pour le déstabiliser. Celui-ci évita la rafale et riposta en essayant de frapper le garçon aux cheveux bleus mais remarqua qu'il l'avait contenu avec ses bras. Le genin de Kiri no kuni enchaîna plusieurs coups de poing qu'Hiro évita sans difficulté ceci l'énerva. Il commença à prendre une gourde qui était attachée à sa taille et à l'ouvrir pour répandre son contenu un peu partout sur le sol.

« De l'eau ? se demanda Hiro voyant que son adversaire semblait préparer quelque chose. »

Le genin se mit à composer plusieurs signes et ajouta :

**- **Suiton ! Water stings ! Adieu !

Soudain, toutes les flaques d'eau formèrent des centaines de dards composés d'eau qui se jetèrent tous sur Hiro. Le jeune garçon eut à peine le temps de composer à son tour des signes et de créer un mur de terre grâce à un doton. Tous les dards allèrent se planter dans le mur créer par Hiro sans le blesser ce qui fit enrager encore plus son adversaire.

**- **Je crois que ce n'a pas marché… A mon tour ! cria le garçon aux cheveux bleus en lançant à nouveau un doton.

**- **Hein ? demanda le genin de Kiri no kuni lorsqu'il se trouva emprisonner dans une sorte de boue.

**- **Notre combat est terminé, maintenant dit moi qui porte le rouleau, fit Hiro en se rapprochant du captif.

**- **D'accord… répondit le vaincu n'ayant plus d'autre choix.

Un peu plus loin les équipiers de Hiro se battaient aussi. Plus précisément Musashi se battait encore tandis que Kensuke le regardait se battre. Le brun avait vaincu son adversaire, sans le tuer en quelques instants grâce à son précieux katana. Musashi ne semblait pas en difficulté esquivant et ripostant, le garçon aux cheveux argentés avait un niveau bien au dessus de celui de son opposant et décida d'en finir en sortant plusieurs billes de métal de sa besace.

**- **Oh… Tu vas utiliser « ça » ? demanda Kensuke sans réel émotion.

**- **Ouais ! Regarde bien les supers techniques de Musashi Fuma ! cria le garçon à l'intention de son ami.

L'ennemi remarqua que Musashi se mit à concentrer du chakra dans la main qui tenait les billes de métal et soudain un long bâton se forma. Le garçon le fit tournoyer plusieurs fois avant de se lancer à l'attaque. Le genin de Kiri no kuni tenta de frapper Musashi au visage mais celui-ci l'évita en se baissant légèrement pour ensuite répliquer en frappant puissamment l'autre garçon au ventre avec son bâton, puis il passa derrière lui pour l'assommer alors qu'il était à genoux en se tenant le ventre à cause de la douleur.

**- **Et voilà le travail ! fit Musashi l'air satisfait.

**- **Je dois dire que tes techniques sont peu ordinaires, fit Kensuke en se rapprochant du garçon au bâton pour fouiller le ninja inconscient.

**- **C'est normal, les kinton sont des techniques que seul mon clan peut maîtriser, c'est grâce à cela que nous sommes devenus les meilleurs ninja et forgerons, expliqua le membre du clan Fuma.

**- **Celui la non plus… Allons voir Hiro pour le rouleau, annonça Kensuke.

**- **D'accord.

Les amis retrouvèrent Hiro qui n'était pas très loin d'eux. Il se tenait à côté du leader de l'équipe adverse qui était inconscient et tenait dans sa main le rouleau qui leur manquait.

**- **On a celui qui nous manque ! fit Hiro en montrant le rouleau.

**- **Direction la tour ! cria Musashi.

Le trois genin se mirent en route vers la tour. Durant le trajet, ils croisèrent une autre équipe qu'ils battirent facilement avant d'arriver finalement au pied de la tour. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les rouleaux dans la pièce, Hinata apparut devant eux et les salua.

**- **Hinata-sensei ! s'exclamèrent les trois garçons en chœur.

**- **Félicitation à vous trois, vous avez passé la seconde épreuve avec succès, je dois même ajouter que vous êtes les premiers à l'avoir complétée, annonça leur professeur.

**- **Et maintenant ? demanda Hiro.

**- **Vous allez devoir patienter ici jusqu'à ce que délais soit écoulé, suivez moi je vous emmène jusqu'à vos chambres, fit Hinata en montrant le chemin à ses élèves.

Pendant que Hiro, Musashi et Kensuke découvraient leurs chambres, loin du village, deux ninja s'affrontaient. Ils avaient tous les deux un bandeau montrant qu'ils appartenaient à Konoha no kuni. L'un avait les cheveux blonds assez longs, le bandeau sur son front leur empêchaient de masquer son visage, ses yeux étaient bleus et sur chacune de ses joues se trouvait trois lignes assez fines. Il portait la tenue de combat de Konoha et en dessous un T-shirt orange avec des bandes noires et son pantalon était lui aussi noir. Le ninja aux cheveux blonds tenait un kunaï dans ses mains puis il s'apprêta à attaquer l'homme aux cheveux bruns et complètement vêtu de noir. En un instant le blond se retrouva devant son adversaire et le projeta au loin avec un puissant coup de pied. Celui-ci se releva aussitôt pour s'élancer à son tour sur le ninja aux yeux bleus, mais il l'immobilisa avec ses deux mains et l'acheva avec un clone qu'il venait de créer. Ensuite il sortit une petite fiole qu'il balança sur le corps sans vie de son adversaire puis utilisa le micro qui se trouvait à son oreille pour contacter ses alliés.

**- **C'est Naruto, je me suis occupé du deuxième fuyard, annonça le blond.

**- **Pareil ici, mais franchement l'Hokage abuse quand même de nous refiler des missions qui reviennent normalement aux anbu, fit une personne via le micro.

**- **La plupart des anbu sont en sortie pour récolter des informations à propos des déplacements de l'Akatsuki et les autres démons, Kiba ! répondit Naruto.

**- **De toute façon nous avons finis la mission… Il est temps de rentrer, annonça une autre personne.

**- **Ok Neji, c'est parti ! fit Naruto avant de partir retrouver Kiba et Neji.

**- **Au fait le Chunin exam a du déjà commencer… continua le blond avec un air pensif.

**- **Oui, je crois même que Hinata-sama a inscrit son équipe, fit Neji.

**- **Avec ce Hiro Shinryu dans son équipe, remarqua Kiba avant de regarder l'expression de Naruto.

**- **Hiro Shinryu… Il est comme moi… murmura celui-ci avec un air triste.

Les trois jounin de Konoha n'échangèrent plus de mot durant un moment tandis qu'ils se déplaçaient d'arbres en arbres.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Notes : New chapitre ! Pour mahiro, et oui j'ai fait une petite erreur d'inatention, Kensuke est blond, désolé . Je corrigerais ça plus tard et sinon pour tes questions :le rêve d'Hiro sera expliqué bientôt et quand aux manigences de son père ce sera dans un petit moment encore avec des petites surprises à la clef.**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Sélection

Dans les ténèbres… Hiro se trouvait dans les ténèbres… Le garçon courait à en perdre haleine tentant de fuir ses poursuivants invisibles dont il n'entendait que les bruits de pas. Soudain une forme commença à se former au loin. Lorsque le genin se rapprocha assez, il remarqua que c'était un petit garçon portant un kimono noir avec un dragon doré dans le dos mais ce qui l'horrifia le plus c'est que ce garçon c'était lui quand il n'avait que cinq ans. Petit à petit Hiro s'approcha de son double qui lui tournait le dos. Le petit garçon sembla remarquer la présence du membre du clan Shinryu et décida de se retourner. Hiro commença à paniquer lorsqu'il vit les yeux, des yeux qui n'étaient pas humains, deux yeux dorés perçant le fixaient.

_**-** Nii-san, tu les entends n'est ce pas ?_ demanda le petit garçon avec une voix qui ne correspondait pas à celle d'un enfant.

**_- _**Qui ? demanda à son tour Hiro, tremblant.

_**- **Ceux que tu as tués Nii-san_, répondit le petit garçon en souriant d'une manière étrange.

Des cadavres apparurent aux pieds de l'enfant lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase, Hiro prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à crier.

**_- _**Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça ! hurla t'il.

_**- **Oh mais si Nii-san, ne vois tu pas le sang sur tes mains _? demanda le petit garçon en souriant.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus hésita quelques instants puis regarda ses mains… Elles étaient recouvertes de sang, comme ses vêtements. C'est alors qu'il se remit à crier.

**_- _**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! hurla t'il en se réveillant couvert de sueur.

**_- _**C'est pas possible… Quand est ce que ces cauchemards vont cesser ? se demanda Hiro.

Quelques instants plus tard quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

**_- _**Hiro, c'est Kensuke, est ce que ça va ? demanda le garçon à travers la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

**_- _**Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Kensuke, répondit Hiro en souriant.

**_- _**D'accord, tu ne devrais pas tarder à te préparer. Aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour de l'épreuve, fit Kensuke avant de sortir de la chambre.

**_- _**Okay ! fit Hiro en quittant son lit.

Hiro se lava et se changea rapidement dans ses vêtements habituels, puis sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre ses deux amis. La tour c'était remplie petit à petit et ils étaient à présent cinq équipes à y résider. Dans l'après-midi, ils furent tous convoqués dans une grande salle où ils allaient passer les éliminatoires pour la dernière épreuve. Les responsables des épreuves précédentes étaient là en plus des professeurs respectifs de chaque équipe ainsi que l'Hokage.

**_- _**Comme vous êtes un nombre impair nous allons faire tirer au sort celui qui n'aura pas besoin de combattre pour être sélectionné pour la dernière épreuve, annonça l'Hokage.

**_- _**C'est injuste ! cria un genin venant de Suna no kuni.

**_- _**Effectivement, cela dépendra de ta chance, un ninja en a besoin aussi, répondit la femme vêtue de vert.

**_- _**Bien ! Maintenant vous allez prendre un papier dans l'urne. Celui qui aura le mot « chunin » n'aura pas à passer les éliminatoires, continua Tsunade.

**_- _**Chacun leur tour les genin prirent un papier, puis l'ouvrirent rapidement. Au final, c'était un genin de Ame no kuni qui n'avait pas à se battre pour passer la dernière épreuve.

**_- _**Très bien, que les éliminatoires commencent ! annonça Tsunade.

Les genin attendirent que le nom des participants apparaissent à l'écran. Sur celui-ci les noms visibles étaient Kensuke Ikemoto et Kotaro Abarai. Tout le monde laissa les deux genins pour qu'ils puissent s'affronter. L'examinateur des éliminations fit enfin son entrée. Il avait les cheveux noirs attachés par un simple élastique, une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille gauche. Ses yeux exprimaient un manque de motivation surprenant. Il portait aussi une tenue de jounin, l'examinateur s'avança vers les deux jeunes garçons et se présenta :

**_- _**Je suis Shikamaru Nara, je serai en charge de la supervision des éliminatoires, même si c'est relou, fit Shikamaru.

**_- _**Aie ! Pas de chance pour Kotaro ! fit Soushi Ichimaru en regardant son élève attendre le signal de début du combat.

**_- _**Adieu Kotaro, fit Ren Akabane en riant.

**_- _**Merci de m'encourager les gars… souffla le concerné avant de fixer son adversaire.

« Pourquoi de tout les genin je dois tomber sur lui ! »

**_- _**Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Shikamaru.

**_- _**Commencez ! cria celui-ci.

Kensuke ne bougea pas, mais mit simplement une main sur le katana qui était attaché à son dos et observa son adversaire qui était grandement intimidé.

**_- _**Kensuke Ikemoto… Malgré son jeune âge, il maîtrise deux des quatre danses du sabre de Konoha… Un véritable génie, hein chère Hinata ? fit Soushi en la regardant étrangement.

**_- _**C'est surtout qu'il met tous ses efforts dans l'entraînement, répondit simplement la jounin.

**_- _**Non… C'est surtout qu'il a ça dans le sang. Après tout son père maîtrise les quatre danses, mais comme le même sang coule dans ses veines, il y a aussi la possibilité qu'il trahisse notre village, répliqua Soushi.

**_- _**Arrête toi la Soushi ! Je ne tolérerais pas que tu mettes en question les membres de mon équipe en qui j'ai une totale confiance, fit la jeune femme sur un ton menaçant qui d'habitude est si calme.

Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer un membre des Hyuga sous peine de subirent leur courroux. C'est pourquoi, l'homme aux cheveux noirs décida d'en rester là et de s'excuser bien qu'un sourire restait sur son visage. Les deux jounin retournèrent alors leur attention sur le combat entre les deux genin. Kensuke en avait assez d'observer son adversaire et se jeta sur lui après avoir dégainer son katana, Kotaro réagit immédiatement et lança une volée de shurikens que le blond repoussa avec un seul coup de son arme. Le membre de l'équipe 9 se rapprocha rapidement de Kotaro prêt à frapper mais le genin adverse balança plusieurs fumigènes avant que le coup soit porté. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, tout le monde aperçu Kotaro qui essayait difficilement de repousser le katana de son adversaire avec un kunaï, mais céda. Le pauvre garçon se retrouva au sol et s'aperçut soudain qu'une lame se trouvait contre sa gorge.

**_- _**Vainqueur Kensuke Ikemoto, fit Shikamaru.

**_- _**A cette annonce, le blond sourit faiblement avant de monter rejoindre son équipe qui l'accueillait joyeusement.

**_- _**Félicitation Kensuke, fit Hinata à son élève.

**_- _**Rapide comme combat, comme à ton habitude, fit Musashi.

**_- _**C'est parce que je suis plus fort que toi, je n'ai aucun problème pour battre mes adversaires, répliqua Kensuke.

**_- _**Ah ouais ! Viens te battre Kensuke je te prends quand je veux ! se mit à hurler le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

**_-_**Allons du calme, regardez plutôt la suite des combats, annonça Hinata tentant de calmer ses élèves.

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent puis se tournèrent pour voir le prochain combat. Le match suivant était un combat entre un ninja de Ame no kuni contre un de Suna no kuni, le combat fut plus long que le précèdent. Le genin de Suna no kuni remporta la victoire avec du mal, l'écran annonça le prochain combat : Musashi Fuma contre Saï Yamato.

**_- _**Ouais ! C'est à mon tour ! cria Musashi heureux avant de sauter pour rejoindre son adversaire.

**_- _**Bonne chance Musashi ! fit Hiro pour encourager son amis.

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés examina son adversaire. Il était beaucoup plus grand que lui, il avait aussi les cheveux cours hérissés qui étaient noirs à la racine et le reste d'un bleu pâle. Le genin qui appartenait au village de la pluie portait un grand imperméable gris et un pantalon blanc avec des bandes grises dessus. Son bandeau était accroché à son épaule droite. Shikamaru se mit entre les deux combattants et fit :

**_- _**Prêt ? Commencez !

Musashi sortit rapidement ses billes de métal et forma un bâton et attaqua. Quand à Saï, il sortit un kunaï pour se défendre. Le genin de Konoha enchaîna les attaques mais son adversaire les contrait toutes. Soudain, le garçon aux cheveux multicolores s'approcha dangereusement de lui et composa rapidement des signes puis saisi le bras de Musashi. De l'eau commença à l'envelopper l'empêchant de bouger.

**_- _**Musashi ! cria Hiro voyant son ami en mauvaise posture.

**_- _**A présent tu ne peux plus bouger du tout… Tu devrais mieux déclarer forfait, annonça Saï sur un ton supérieur.

**_- _**Moi abandonner ? Tu ne me connais pas mon gars ! cria Musashi.

**_- _**Oh ? Comment vas-tu me battre alors que tu es emprisonné par ma technique ? demanda le genin de Ame no kuni.

Musashi se mit à sourire puis à serrer encore plus fort son bâton et insuffla son chakra dans son arme. Celle-ci se tordit, puis s'allongea à une vitesse prodigieuse pour frapper le ventre de Saï violemment. Il recula de plusieurs pas et se tint le ventre à cause de la douleur. Ceci annula le jutsu qu'il avait lancé. Musashi en profita pour lui donner un autre coup dans la tête qui l'assomma. Shikamaru s'approcha du garçon inconscient puis annonça :

**_- _**Vainqueur Musashi Fuma !

**_- _**Alors t'as vu ça hein ! demanda Musashi à Kensuke en remontant auprès d'eux.

**_- _**Oui j'ai vu que tu t'étais fait piégé facilement, répondit Kensuke avec un léger sourire moqueur.

**_- _**Vous pourriez vous calmer quand même pour une fois ! fit Hiro en s'interposant entre ses coéquipiers comme à son habitude.

**_- _**Me calmer ? C'est lui qui me cherche ! répliqua le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

**_- _**Pff ! Faut dire qu'il ne te faut pas grand-chose, fit Kensuke à son tour.

**_- _**C'est pas vrai… soupira Hiro en fermant les yeux.

**_- _**Ne t'en fait pas Hiro, malgré leurs grands airs, ils s'apprécient beaucoup, fit Hinata à son élève.

**_- _**Vous êtes sure… car à les voir on dirait pas… fit Hiro en les regardant alors que les deux concernés se menaçaient.

**_- _**Oui, ils ne savent l'exprimer que de cette façon, répondit la jounin en souriant.

**_- _**Ils se compliquent la vie quoi, fit le garçon aux cheveux bleus en soupirant.

**_- _**C'est vrai… Ah tient, je crois que c'est ton tour Hiro, annonça Hinata en montrant l'écran.

**_- _**Moi contre… Yui Matsumoto ? fit le garçon avant de descendre pour se battre.

Ses équipiers et son professeur lui souhaitèrent bonne chance tandis qu'il se tenait face à son adversaire.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Notes : Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Légende

_Autrefois tous les hommes pouvaient se servir du chakra… Ce chakra était différent de celui que l'on connaît à présent. Il était quasiment infini et conférait une force incroyable à son détenteur. Ce chakra était un don des Dieux. Mais un jour, des querelles éclatèrent donnant suite à de grandes guerres où les hommes utilisèrent ce chakra. Ces affrontements causèrent de grands dégâts à la planète et les Dieux décidèrent de stopper cette folie en privant les hommes de ce don. C'est alors qu'apparurent les neuf démons… Ces créatures sont les seuls à encore posséder le véritable chakra et depuis seuls quelques rares personnes pouvaient utiliser le chakra. On les appellent les ninjas… Il est dit que ceux qui possèdent les neuf chakras provenant des démons pourront récupérer ce qui a été perdu…_

**-** Cette légende nous a toujours passionné… N'est ce pas… Koichi ? demanda Haru Shinryu en regardant le ciel alors qu'il n'y avait personne qui pouvait l'entendre.

**- **Prêt ? Commencez ! cria Shikamaru.

Hiro se mit en position de combat et regarda son adversaire. Yui avait de longs cheveux blonds tenus dans une longue natte. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très clair. Elle portait de longs gants bleus faisant tout ses avants bras. Yui portait aussi un T-shirt bleu, ainsi qu'un jogging gris, son bandeau servant de ceinture.

« Elle ne semble pas si forte que ça… Je vais essayer de la battre sans trop lui faire mal… pensa le jeune garçon. »

**- **Il a pas intérêt à la sous-estimer cet idiot, sinon ça pourrait lui jouer des tours, fit Fei en regardant son rival.

Soudain, la fille se trouvait tout près d'Hiro et tenta de le frapper. Celui-ci surpris ne put éviter le coup que de justesse. Quand le poing de la fille entra en contact avec le sol, il fut réduit en poussière, ne laissant qu'un simple cratère.

**- **Vraiment, il n'aurait pas dû la sous estimer… fit Fei en soufflant.

**- **Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fille ! Si je n'avais pas esquivé… fit Hiro stupéfait.

Yui se remit à attaquer de plus belle, Hiro l'évitant difficilement et il fut forcé de concentrer tout son chakra dans ses pieds.

« Quelle rapidité ! C'est à peine si j'arrive à la suivre ! Mais le problème c'est que je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer longtemps à ce rythme… pensa Hiro »

**- **Yui est la seule dans notre équipe à posséder le meilleur contrôle du chakra. Rien qu'avec cela, elle est très forte car elle peut augmenter la force de son corps de manière surprenante, murmura Fei.

Hiro évita un coup de poing en s'abaissant et décida de faucher les jambes de la jeune fille. Elle tomba, mais s'appuya sur ses mains pour pouvoir frapper le genin qui vola sur quelques mètres avant de se relever difficilement.

« Concentre toi Hiro… Je sais ! Je n'ai qu'à l'immobiliser ! pensa le garçon aux cheveux bleus. »

Hiro recula rapidement de Yui et balança une bille de fumigène sur son adversaire. La genin en sortit et se jeta sur Hiro à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci le garçon se laissa toucher volontairement. A la surprise de tout le monde, Hiro se mit à devenir une sorte de boue qui commença à recouvrir le bras de la pauvre fille. La boue l'enveloppa complètement lui laissant juste le visage pour respirer. Le garçon se trouvait derrière la genin, il se rapprocha lentement de Yui pour annoncer :

**- **J'ai gagné !

« Parfaite combinaison de son bunshin et d'un doton, pensa Hinata en regardant le résultat de l'attaque de son élève. »

**- **Yui s'est bien débrouillée, même si elle n'est pas allée jusqu'au bout de l'examen, fit Kakashi.

**- **Il faut dire que son adversaire a été particulièrement inventif, continua t'il en souriant sous son masque.

**- **Vainqueur Hiro Shinryu ! annonça Shikamaru.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus remonta tranquillement et fut accueilli par ses coéquipiers.

**- **Bravo Hiro ! Même si t'as failli te faire battre à un moment ! fit Musashi en souriant.

**- **Elle était plutôt rapide et forte, répondit Hiro.

**- **En tout cas, nous avons réussi tous les trois pour passer la dernière épreuve, remarqua Kensuke.

**- **Oui, je suis fière de vous, fit Hinata à l'intention de ses élèves.

Les éliminatoires continuèrent jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit passé, ensuite l'Hokage prit la parole.

**- **Maintenant que nous avons fini les éliminatoires, nous allons pouvoir déterminer les combats pour la dernière épreuve du Chunin exam !

**- **Cool ! encore des combats ! fit Musashi heureux.

**- **Ces combats nous permettrons de déterminer ceux qui serons aptes à de venir des chunins, continua Tsunade.

**- **Pour déterminer l'ordre des matchs, vous aller piocher chacun un papier qui se trouve dans cette urne, fit Shikamaru en s'approchant des genins.

Chacun des genins prirent un papier, puis l'ouvrirent avec une pointe d'anxiété et annoncèrent leur numéro. Après cela Shikamaru montra le tableau des combats…

**- **Moi contre … Fei ! cria Hiro surpris.

**- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shinryu, un problème ? demanda Fei sur un ton moqueur.

**- **Non, aucun ! répondit Hiro alors qu'il commençait à ce mettre en colère.

**- **Tant mieux parce que le jour de la dernière épreuve… Je vais t'humilier en public Shinryu, fit le garçon aux cheveux longs.

**- **C'est ce qu'on verra Fei ! répondit Hiro prêt à relever le défi.

Tandis qu'Hiro et Fei se jetaient des regards meurtriers, Musashi regarda le tableau des combats et fut surpris lui aussi. Il était indiqué qu'il affronterait Kensuke au premier tour.

**- **Sur ce, vous pouvez partir à présent, nous nous retrouverons dans un mois pour la dernière épreuve ! fit Tsunade.

Tous les sélectionnés s'en allèrent suivi de leur professeur respectif. De retour dans le village, l'équipe d'Hinata se fit interpeller par une personne portant une tenue de jounin et ayant les cheveux blonds.

**- **Salut Hinata ! fit t'il en souriant.

**- **Na… Naruto ? Tu es rentré depuis quand ? demanda t'elle surprise.

**- **Hum… Il n'y a pas longtemps. Je viens juste de déposer mon rapport et j'ai appris que vous aviez finis les éliminatoires, répondit Naruto.

**- **Oui, on allait au Ichiraku pour fêter cela, fit Hinata.

**- **Au stand de ramen ! Je vous suis ! fit un Naruto surexcité.

**- **Hé ! Musashi, murmura Hiro à son ami.

**- **Quoi ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux argentés en parlant lui aussi à voix basse.

**- **Ce Naruto, ce serait l'un des meilleurs ninjas du village ? demanda à son tour le genin.

**- **Attends… Tu veux dire celui qui a été choisi comme prétendant au titre d'Hokage ! cria Musashi.

**- **Moins fort… fit Hiro en soufflant.

**- **Oui c'est moi ! fit Naruto en souriant en apparaissant soudainement derrière les deux genins alors qu'il se trouvait devant eux.

« Que… Trop rapide ! pensa Hiro en se retournant. »

**- **Tu es Hiro Shinryu, je présume ? demanda le jounin d'un air sympathique.

**- **Oui ! répondit Hiro, content de rencontrer quelqu'un de très connu dans le village.

**- **J'ai entendu parler de toi. On m'a dit que tu deviendrais un très bon ninja, fit le jounin aux cheveux blonds.

**- **Oui, ainsi que tes coéquipiers, continua Naruto en regardant les deux autres genins.

**- **Nous y voilà, annonça Hinata.

Les quatre ninjas mangèrent tranquillement leurs ramens en discutant du Chunin exam et comment ils avaient réussis les épreuves. Naruto écouta attentivement chacun des garçons bien que son regard soit posé sur le jeune membre des Shinryu.

**- **Naruto, vous pourriez nous apprendre des techniques ? demanda Hiro.

**- **Pourquoi pas, répondit celui-ci.

**- **J'espère que ce n'est pas ces techniques de pervers que tu as perfectionné avec Jiraya… fit Hinata sur un ton menaçant.

**- **No… Nooon Hinata ! Où vas tu imaginer ça ? répondit Naruto en ayant légèrement peur.

« Des techniques de pervers… C'est vraiment le prétendant au titre d'Hokage? pensa Hiro. »

Hiro et ses amis décidèrent de partir, laissant Hinata et Naruto seuls. Celui-ci attendit que les trois garçons soient assez loin pour prendre un air sérieux.

**- **Il est vraiment sympathique ce garçon, fit Naruto penseur.

**- **Oui… répondit simplement Hinata.

**- **Dommage qu'il est ce triste destin… fit Naruto tristement.

**- **Ne t'inquiète pas je le protégerais ! annonça la jeune femme en souriant.

**- **Merci, fit le blond en souriant à son tour.

Le jeune membre du clan Shinryu arriva finalement. Lorsqu'il aperçût son père, il s'empressa d'aller le voir pour lui annoncer qu'il avait été sélectionné pour la dernière épreuve du Chunin exam. Haru Shinryu félicita son fils et se mit à sourire.

**- **Vous verrez père, je serais un chunin, fit Hiro.

**- **Mais je n'en doute pas, mon fils, répondit le père d'Hiro.

**- **Je vais le dire à mère ! annonça Hiro avant de quitter son père.

Alors que le jeune garçon laissa son père seul, celui-ci prit un air machiavélique.

**- **Oui, avance mon fils, deviens plus fort pour moi, pour mon rêve. Ecoute la voix du sang maudit que nous avons reçut de ce pacte… Et ouvre pour moi la porte… fit Haru avant de rejoindre sa famille.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Note : Voilà le premier chap concernant la dernière épreuve du chunin exam, je posterais la suite ce weekend puisque j'ai prit un peu d'avance ( j'ai commencé le 15 éme chap). Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : La dernière épreuve

**-** Franchement on me prend pour qui ? La nounou ? fit un homme dans l'ombre alors qu'il descendait de longs escaliers.

L'homme avait des airs de requin ainsi que la peau bleue et les cheveux noirs. Son bandeau était sur son front et masquait aussi ses oreilles. L'homme requin portait un long manteau noir avec dessus des flammes rouges ; des vêtements caractéristiques aux membres de l'organisation Akatsuki. L'inconnu descendit les escaliers en tenant sa longue épée Samehada sur son épaule, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouva devant une cellule scellée par plusieurs parchemins. A l'intérieur se trouvait une jeune fille adossée à un des murs, semblant extrêmement fatiguée. Il entra dans la cellule, dévora le chakra de la fille avec son épée puis déposa un plat contenant de la nourriture avant de quitter la pièce.

**- **Laissez moi repartir… fit elle faiblement à cause de la perte de son chakra.

**- **Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible petite, répondit l'homme requin en ayant un sourire machiavélique.

**- **S'il vous plait… supplia la jeune fille avant de s'évanouir.

Le ninja remonta, laissant la fille inconsciente et continua à maudire le fait qu'il était le seul à ne pas être parti.

« Itachi espèce de veinard ! Toi au moins tu peux aller t'amuser… Grr, pensa le membre de l'Akatsuki. »

A Konoha dans l'après midi, un jeune garçon s'entraînait tout seul dans un dojo en répétant plusieurs séries de mouvements encore et encore. Après plusieurs heures, il décida de s'asseoir dans le jardin à l'extérieur. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus regarda le ciel en étant allongé dans l'herbe et repensa aux combats du Chunin exam.

« Demain c'est la dernière épreuve… J'espère que je serais à la hauteur… fit t'il en levant une main vers le soleil et la ferma comme pour le saisir. »

**- **Hiro-sama, un de vos amis est venus vous rendre visite, annonça Mikihisa en surgissant de nul part.

**- **D'accord, dit lui que j'arrive, fit Hiro en se levant.

**- **Bien, répondit le gardien avant de partir à la rencontre de l'ami de son maître.

Hiro alla se changer rapidement puis rejoignit son ami à l'entrée du domaine des Shinryu.

**- **Salut Musashi ! fit Hiro en arrivant à niveau du garçon aux cheveux argentés.

**- **Salut Hiro ! Ca te dirait de t'entraîner un peu avec moi ? demanda Musashi avec sa vitalité habituelle.

**- **Heu… C'est-à-dire que… commença Hiro un peu gêné.

**- **S'il te plait Hiro ! Mon pote ! supplia le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

**- **D'accord… soupira le garçon vaincu.

**- **Merci ! Allez ! Dépêche toi ! cria Musashi en se mettant à courir.

Les deux jeunes garçons s'affrontaient près d'un cours d'eau dans la montagne non loin du village. Les coups s'échangeaient rapidement. Musashi se servait de son bâton formé par sa technique de kinton caractéristique des membres du clan Fuma. Tandis qu'Hiro se battait avec un simple kunaï à la main pour parer l'arme de son ami.

**- **Alors tu ne serais pas un peu inquiet à propos de ton combat contre Kensuke ? demanda Hiro entre deux coups échangés.

**- **Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Je suis jamais inquiet ! répondit l'autre garçon en criant.

**- **Vraiment ? continua Hiro avec un sourire malicieux.

**- **Mais puisque je te dis que je suis pas inquiet ! hurla Musashi en tentant de frapper son ami avec un puissant coup de bâton.

Hiro l'évita rapidement et répliqua par plusieurs attaques avec son kunaï, le garçon aux cheveux argentés les para tous avec son arme.

**- **Si tu le dis… fit Hiro en essayant de contenir son envie de rire.

**- **Biensur si je te le dis ! répliqua le membre du clan Fuma.

Les deux amis échangèrent plusieurs coups sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que Musashi brise le silence.

**- **Jusque là j'ai toujours sus que Kensuke était fort… Mais maintenant, je me demande si je fais vraiment le poids… fit le garçon aux cheveux argentés avec un air sérieux.

A peine avait t'il finis sa phrase qu'il se prit un puissant coup de pied en pleine figure qui le fit tomber à terre. Surpris Musashi regarda son ami qui se tenait devant lui et croisa les bras avant de prendre un air sérieux lui aussi.

**- **Qu'est ce que c'est que cette façon de parler ? Le Musashi que je connais ne s'apitoierait pas sur son sort mais viserait plutôt la victoire ! fit Hiro en tendant la main pour aider son ami à se relever.

**- **Oui ! Tu as raison ! Je vais lui faire sa fête à Kensuke ! cria Musashi.

Non loin de là, derrière un arbre un jounin ayant les cheveux blonds observait la scène en souriant. Soudain, il remarqua la présence d'une autre personne qui s'approchait vers lui.

**- **Salut Hinata, fit Naruto.

**- **Bonjour Naruto, répondit la jeune femme.

**- **Tu es chargé de la surveillance d'Hiro ? demanda Hinata.

**- **Oui, je me suis proposé en tant que volontaire, répondit le blond en regardant les deux garçons qui continuaient à s'entraîner plus loin.

**- **Des nouvelles de l'Akatsuki ? demanda l'héritière des Hyuga.

**- **Non, les anbus n'ont rien découvert, mais ils sont sûrement en route pour Konoha, annonça Naruto.

**- **C'est ce que tout le monde pense, fit Hinata.

**- **Et quand ils seront là… Je vais les massacrer ! fit le jounin en haussant le ton avec un sourire.

Les deux jounins restèrent là à observer Hiro et son ami jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent les lieux.

Le lendemain, Hiro se réveilla pour la première fois avant le réveil et alla se préparer. Ensuite il descendit et alla saluer ses parents, puis mangea rapidement.

**- **Allons prend ton temps Hiro, fit Himiko en voyant son fils se dépêcher.

**- **C'est que j'ai hâte d'y être ! répondit le garçon.

**- **Oui mais ne te rend pas malade avant la dernière épreuve, fit la mère d'Hiro en souriant.

**- **D'accord !

Après avoir fini son repas, Hiro se mit en route pour l'arène où allait se passer la dernière épreuve du Chunin exam. Lorsqu'il sortit, il aperçut Musashi et Kensuke qui l'attendaient. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus se dépêcha de les rejoindre pour les saluer.

**- **Salut ! fit Hiro.

**- **Salut Hiro, répondit Musashi tandis que Kensuke hocha simplement de la tête.

**- **Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

**- **On passait par là, alors on s'est arrêté pour te chercher, fit Kensuke.

**- **Merci, fit Hiro pour remercier ses amis.

**- **De rien, répondit le blond avant de se mettre en chemin.

Les trois genins traversèrent tout le village pour finalement arriver aux portes de l'arène de Konoha. Hiro sentait la pression monter lorsqu'il aperçût tous les spectateurs. Il remarqua que l'Hokage était là ainsi que deux autres Kages, ils étaient tous les trois protégés par deux ninjas de leur pays respectifs.

**- **Je suis contente que vous ayez pu vous déplacer, Kazekage-dono ainsi que vous Tsuchikage-dono, fit Tsunade en accueillant les deux Kages.

**- **Merci, je n'aurais pas manqué une chance de rencontrer une de mes connaissances, répondit le Kazekage.

**- **Vous voulez parler de Naruto ? demanda la femme portant le titre d'Hokage.

**- **En effet, sera-t-il là aujourd'hui ? demanda t'il.

**- **Oui, d'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tarder, Gaara-dono.

Le Kazekage hocha la tête puis tourna son attention vers l'arène avec un regard nostalgique.

« Il y a déjà six ans… Cela fait déjà six ans depuis que Uzumaki Naruto m'a ouvert les yeux, pensa Gaara. »

**- **Bon ! Commençons, fit Tsunade à l'attention des deux Kages qui acquiescèrent.

**- **Je vous remercie tous de vous être déplacés aujourd'hui pour assister à l'épreuve finale du Chunin exam, commença la femme aux cheveux bruns.

**- **Que la dernière épreuve commence !

**- **Bon pour cette épreuve ça se passera comme pour les éliminatoires, Hiro Shinryu et Fei Akabane vous commencez. Les autres vous pouvez nous laisser, fit Shikamaru avec sa motivation légendaire.

**- **Prêt ? Quel le premier combat commence ! cria Shikamaru avant de disparaître.

Les deux garçons se mirent en position de combat et commencèrent à s'observer. Fei avait une grande préférence pour le taijutsu, il ne laissait aucune ouverture dans sa garde.

**- **Nous y voilà enfin Shinryu, j'espère que pendant le mois que l'on nous a donné tu t'es préparé à ton humiliation en public ! Car tu n'y échapperas pas ! cria Fei.

**- **Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux mais si tu ne m'attaques pas cela ne changera rien, répondit Hiro calmement.

**- **Bien ! Alors j'arrive ! fit le garçon aux cheveux longs en se lança sur Hiro.

Fei commença à composer des signes et lorsqu'il finit cria :

**- **Katon : Great fire snake no jutsu !

Une importante traînée de feu ressemblant à un serpent se forma devant lui et se dirigea rapidement vers Hiro. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus composa à son tour et posa ses mains au sol tout en criant :

**- **Doton : Earth barrier no jutsu !

Un grand mur de terre sortit du sol pour protéger Hiro des flammes. Quand l'attaque de son adversaire fut finie, il sortit de la barrière en sautant et envoya une volée de shurikens sur celui-ci. Fei évita facilement et fonça sur Hiro.

Dans les gradins, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cherchait ses amis, lorsqu'il les aperçut.

**- **Salut tout le monde ! J'ai manqué quelque chose ? demanda Naruto en souriant.

**- **Non, le combat vient juste de commencer, répondit Kakashi.

**- **Alors comment sentez vous le combat Kakashi-sensei ? demanda le blond.

**- **Tu n'as plus à m'appeler sensei tu sais… Et l'adversaire de Fei se débrouille très bien, répondit le jounin aux cheveux argentés.

**- **Désolé, c'est une habitude, fit Naruto en riant.

Kakashi se mit à sourire sous son masque et reporta son attention sur les genins qui se battaient. Tandis qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, trois personnes portant de longs manteaux noires avec des flammes rouges dessus s'approchaient dangereusement de Konoha no kuni, laissant derrière eux plusieurs anbus morts.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Notes : Voilà le deuxième chapitre comme promis :), la fin du combat Hiro/Fei. Pour la fille emprisonnée c'est bien elle qui a convaincue son démon, mais on la découvrira dans un moment car pour le moment je me concentre surtout sur le Chunin exam.**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Combats

Le combat avait maintenant commencé depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant et les deux garçons se regardaient en semblant légèrement essoufflés.

**-** Tu te débrouilles pas mal, Shinryu, fit Fei en souriant.

**- **Toi aussi, répondit le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

**- **Il est peut être temps d'en finir ! cria Fei en se jetant sur Hiro.

**- **Tu as raison ! fit Hiro en courant vers son adversaire à son tour.

Fei ressortit le même jutsu que tout à l'heure et soudain un grand serpent de feu s'élança sur Hiro. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus l'évita en sautant et lança plusieurs shurikens sur son adversaire. L'autre genin les évita rapidement, Fei tenta de frapper Hiro mais celui-ci s'abaissa à temps et répliqua par plusieurs coups très rapides qui projetèrent le garçon aux cheveux longs. Fei toujours au sol tenta de se relever difficilement. Il était encore sonné par les coups qu'il avait reçus. Hiro décida d'en finir avec un enchaînement de taijutsu. Le garçon aux cheveux longs arriva à se protéger des premiers coups mais il finit par céder et à tomber au sol. Celui-ci ne pouvait plus du tout se relever suite à l'attaque.

**- **Je crois que j'ai perdu… Je ne voulais pas perdre contre toi… murmura faiblement Fei.

**- **Pourquoi ? demanda Hiro en voyant son rival avec un air si triste.

**- **Tu veux vraiment savoir ? C'est parce que je déteste ceux qui possèdent un pouvoir héréditaire ! cria le garçon aux cheveux longs.

« Frérot… pensa Ren tristement. »

**- **Ren et moi on avait, un grand frère… Il était très gentil et c'était un très bon ninja. Mais un jour durant une mission et il s'est fait tuer par un type avec des pouvoirs héréditaires ! Il s'est servi de ses capacités pour le tuer à petit feu, en le torturant ! cria Fei.

**- **C'est pour cela que je dois être plus fort que vous ! Que je ne dois pas perdre contre vous ! continua Fei.

Durant quelques instants, l'image d'un petit garçon fuyant une troupe de personnes prêtes à le tuer apparut dans l'esprit d'Hiro.

**- **Et toi ! Tu sais ce que ça fait de posséder ces dons ! hurla Hiro alors qu'il ne se mettait jamais dans une véritable colère.

**- **Dans certains pays on est traqué et exécuté ! Parce que nous sommes différent à leurs yeux ! Crois-tu que c'est normal ! continua t'il.

Tout le monde dans les tribunes semblait avoir un regard triste, surtout les clans possédant des dons héréditaires comme les Hyuga et les Shinryu comprenant ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

**- **N… Non… répondit Fei.

**- **Ton frère je ne l'ai pas tué et même me battre ne le ramènera pas, fit Hiro calmé.

**- **En fin de compte je savais tout ça… Mais je me disais que si j'arrivais à te battre je pourrais tuer le meurtrier de mon frère, annonça Fei en fermant les yeux.

**- **Ecoute Fei et si on s'entraînait ensemble de temps en temps, comme ça un jour tu deviendras très fort j'en suis certain ! fit Hiro en souriant.

**- **Merci… Hiro, murmura Fei.

**- **Vainqueur Hiro Shinryu ! annonça Shikamaru.

Les spectateurs se mirent à applaudir et Hiro les salua avant de monter rejoindre ses amis tandis que des ninjas emmenèrent Fei sur un brancard.

**- **C'était un beau combat, Fei s'est bien battu, fit Kakashi.

**- **Ils iront loin, fit Naruto en les regardant.

« Fei aujourd'hui tu as perdu ce match mais tu as gagné un ami, pensa Kakashi. »

**- **Combat suivant ! Kensuke Ikemoto contre Musashi Fuma ! fit Shikamaru.

Les deux ninjas sautèrent de l'estrade où ils se trouvaient pour atterrir directement dans l'arène. Puis ils se mirent face à face en attendant le signal de l'examinateur pour commencer le combat.

**- **Prêt ? Commencez ! cria le jounin.

Musashi sortit immédiatement des billes de métal pour former son bâton et se mit sur la défensive tandis que Kensuke mit simplement sa main sur la garde de son katana.

**- **Qu'est ce qu'il y a Musashi ? Tu n'attaques pas ? demanda impassiblement le blond.

« Que j'attaque tête baissée ? Ca serait du suicide ! pensa Musashi en resserrant encore plus ses mains sur son arme. »

**- **Si tu ne le fais pas… Ce sera moi ! cria Kensuke en courant rapidement vers Musashi.

Musashi para difficilement le coup de katana de son coéquipier et fut surpris de voir que son bâton était coupé en deux. Le garçon aux cheveux gris s'éloigna de quelques pas, en respirant fortement.

**- **Déjà fatigué ? demanda Kensuke en s'approchant doucement.

**- **Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Je ne fais que commencer, répondit Musashi

**- **Je connais le point faible de ta technique Musashi, pour modifier le métal, tu places une quantité assez importante de chakra à l'intérieur. Ce qui veux dire que si je brise ton arme, tu perds le chakra qui se trouvait dans ton arme, n'est ce pas ? demanda le blond.

**- **Mais moi aussi je connais tes points faibles ! répondit Musashi en reformant son bâton et frappant Kensuke quand il fut à proximité.

« Le point faible de Kensuke est que la plupart de ses techniques comportent un rythme, c'est ce qui le rend prévisible si on le connaît, pensa le garçon aux cheveux argentés. »

Kensuke composa un signe avec sa main qui ne tenait pas son arme puis fit :

**- **Dance of the Crescent moon !

« J'ai une surprise pour toi Kensuke, pensa Musashi »

Kensuke se dédoubla et se déplaça rapidement pour attaquer. Lorsque les deux Kensuke allaient frapper le garçon aux cheveux argentés, celui-ci planta son bâton dans le sol et cria :

**- **Kinton : Rise of the blades !

Plusieurs lames sortirent soudainement du sol forçant Kensuke à reculer, Musashi en profita pour foncer sur lui et transforma son bâton en gants pour frapper rapidement Kensuke au ventre puis ensuite au visage.

**- **Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Kensuke, tu es toujours debout malgré les coups que je t'ai donné, fit Musashi.

**- **Co… Comment as-tu fais cela ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas modifier la quantité de métal quand tu créais des armes… fit le blond surpris.

**- **Ca ? C'est un petit secret, répondit Musashi en souriant.

« Ca va mal… je ne pourrais pas refaire ce coup plus de deux ou trois fois… quand j'augmente la quantité de métal je dois compenser en consommant du chakra. C'est beaucoup plus fatiguant que ma technique de base… pensa le garçon aux cheveux argentés. »

**- **Parfait alors moi aussi je vais te montrer un de mes secrets, annonça Kensuke en levant son sabre.

**- **Vas y je t'attends ! fit Musashi l'air confiant.

**- **Très bien ! Dance of the shadow's blades !

Kensuke frappa Musashi mais celui-ci se protégea avec son bâton qui était de nouveau formé. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés fut incroyablement surpris de se recevoir un coup de katana, puis ensuite deux autres avant de se retrouver à genoux.

**- **Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais une autre technique de sabre… fit Musashi.

**- **J'ai mis du temps à l'apprendre, je ne la maîtrise pas encore assez bien, répondit le blond.

**- **Je vois… fit le membre du clan Fuma en souriant.

Des chaînes sortant de terre emprisonnèrent un Kensuke surprit. Le blond tenta de se défaire des chaînes mais en vain. Musashi se mit à composer des signes et fit :

**- **Raiton : Thunder jail no jutsu !

« Non ! Je ne peux même pas faire de permutation ! hurla mentalement Kensuke »

Les chaînes furent parcourues par des éclairs qui électrocutèrent Kensuke. Celui-ci se mit à hurler de douleur jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini. Musashi relâcha ses chaînes et les fit redevenir de simples billes de métal.

« Mince, je n'ai plus beaucoup de chakra, je ne peux plus bouger… pensa le garçon aux cheveux argentés. »

Kensuke se releva difficilement et se mit à courir vers Musashi et le fit tomber au sol et pointa son katana vers son visage.

**- **Tu t'es bien défendu, mais j'ai gagné Musashi, annonça Kensuke.

**- **Je t'aurais la prochaine fois ! fit le garçon aux cheveux argentés en souriant.

**- **Quand tu veux pour la revanche, répliqua le blond avec son faible sourire habituel.

**- **Vainqueur Kensuke Ikemoto ! fit Shikamaru.

**- **Vraiment ce garçon est surprenant, arriver à maîtriser les danses du sabres de Konoha à son âge, fit Tsunade en regardant Kensuke.

**- **Konoha possède beaucoup de ninjas talentueux. Je comprends que cette année les genins de mon pays n'ont pas atteint la dernière épreuve, remarqua le Tsuchikage.

**- **Oui, ils sont la fierté de notre village, fit l'Hokage sans réussir à cacher son sourire.

Des ninjas emportèrent Musashi pour le soigner et soignèrent rapidement Kensuke, le blond remonta ensuite pour rejoindre son professeur et les autres ninjas.

**- **Félicitation Kensuke ! fit Hinata en accueillant le blond.

**- **C'était un beau combat Kensuke, fit Hiro.

**- **Hum, il se débrouillait assez bien, mais prépare toi bien Hiro, car je serais ton adversaire au prochain tour, annonça froidement Kensuke en fixant l'autre garçon.

**- **Ne t'inquiète pas je ne perdrais pas contre toi, répondit le garçon aux cheveux bleus avec un air déterminé.

Kensuke se mit à sourire faiblement sans trop montrer ses émotions alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui-même, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était affronter Hiro.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Notes : Et un nouveau chapitre ! bon je vais mettre le nom de toute les techniques dans ce chap, j'avais oublié de mettre les traductions. Pour l'Akatsuki... Elle va arrivée très bientôt . Bonne lecture !**

**Voilà les traductions :**

**Dance of the Crescent moon : La danse de la lune nouvelle  
Rise of the blades : Le soulévement des lames  
Dance of the shadow's blades : La dance des lames de l'ombre  
Thunder jail no jutsu : La technique de la prison de tonnerre  
****Fire dragon flame blast no jutsu : la technique du souffle de flamme du dragon du feu  
****The awakening of the dragon god : le réveil du dieu dragon**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Combats _suite_

Le premier tour de l'épreuve finale venait de se terminer. Ren Akabane avait vaincu le genin provenant de Ame no kuni tandis que Kuon Tsukuri avait perdu face à un genin venant du même pays. Les spectateurs qui se trouvaient dans les tribunes attendaient impatiemment la suite des combats. Après que tous les genins furent soignés. Shikamaru refit son apparition pour superviser la suite.

« Plus que deux tours… et je pourrais regarder les nuages tranquillement… pensa Le jounin aux cheveux noirs. »

**-** Le prochain combat opposera Hiro Shinryu contre Kensuke Ikemoto ! annonça le ninja le moins motivé de Konoha.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent et se firent face en attendant le signal de l'examinateur. Hiro et Kensuke se regardèrent avec un regard déterminé. Ce regard signifiait qu'ils ne se feraient pas de cadeaux.

**- **Ouf ! Il m'ont laissé sortir à temps ! fit Musashi en rejoignant son professeur et Naruto.

**- **Comment vas-tu Musashi ? demanda Hinata en le regardant.

**- **Ca va, les médecins ninjas ont soignés toutes mes blessures, répondit le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

**-** Tant mieux, fit la jounin en souriant à son élève.

**- **Par contre, j'espère qu'Hiro a trouvé quelque chose pour contrer la Dance of the shadow's blades de Kensuke. Je me demande si il n'utiliserait pas une sorte de genjutsu pour ce coup… annonça Musashi.

**- **Voici le combat que j'attendais le plus… fit Kensuke avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix alors qu'à son habitude elle était sans réelle émotion.

Hiro se mit simplement à sourire à la remarque de son ami avant de se mettre en position de combat.

**- **Prêts ? Commencez ! cria Shikamaru avant de disparaître pour laisser les deux genins se battre.

A peine Shikamaru fit démarrer le combat que Kensuke avait déjà chargé sur le membre du clan Shinryu. Celui-ci se protégea juste à temps avec un kunaï, puis le repoussa difficilement. Hiro se mit à composer des signes en se rapprochant de son adversaire et au dernier moment il sauta au dessus de lui et lança sa technique :

**- **Katon : Fire Dragon Flame Blast no jutsu !

Un gigantesque dragon de feu alla s'écraser sur le sol là où se trouvait le blond qui fut incroyablement surpris de voir son ami sortir une technique de ce niveau. Kensuke n'était pas le seul surpris, car tous les ninjas se trouvant dans les tribunes l'étaient aussi.

**- **Incroyable ! C'est une technique de jounin ! s'exclama un ninja non loin d'Hinata et de Naruto.

**- **Il a vraiment un très grand potentiel, fit Naruto.

**- **Je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait faire une telle technique ! fit Hinata surprise.

« Je vois que les membres du clan Shinryu aiment faire de grandes prestations… Mais malgré cela il n'arriverons jamais à voler notre statut, pensa Hiashi Hyuga en regardant Hiro avec un regard haineux. »

**- **Tu l'as bien évité Kensuke ! fit Hiro en souriant.

**- **Ce n'était rien, répondit le blond impassiblement même si lui aussi souriait.

Même si Kensuke disait que ce n'était rien, il avait quand même été touché en partie. Ils n'avaient fait que quelques échanges mais les deux garçons savaient qu'il s'agissait du meilleur combat qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'à présent.

« Enfin un combat excitant ! pensa Kensuke avant de repartir à l'attaque. »

**- **Dance of the Crescent moon ! hurla Kensuke alors qu'il se dédoubla.

« Dance of the Crescent moon… Une technique qui consiste à se dédoubler pour déstabiliser son adversaire, son point faible c'est que le double est comme un bunshin donc il n'a pas d'ombre ! pensa Hiro en regardant lequel avait une ombre. »

Hiro décida d'éviter le vrai au dernier moment mais fut surpris de recevoir le coup du supposé bunshin. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus recula rapidement et se tint l'épaule gauche où se trouvait une blessure assez importante.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ! J'étais sûr d'avoir vu l'ombre… A moins que… Une permutation ! cria mentalement le membre du clan Shinryu »

**- **Le petit Shinryu semble en difficulté, remarqua Kakashi.

**- **Je ne pense pas tant que cela, même si il est vrai que son adversaire possède un talent incontestable, répondit le jounin aux cheveux blonds.

**- **Tu as utilisé une permutation juste au dernier moment alors que j'allais éviter, fit Hiro.

**- **Effectivement, répondit Kensuke.

Hiro chargea avec un kunaï dans sa main. Kensuke para facilement avec son katana. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus profita que l'arme de son ami soit bloquée pour lui donner un puissant coup de poing dans le visage. Ensuite il désarma rapidement le blond pour le projeter dans les airs.

**- **Prépare toi bien Kensuke, voila un enchaînement de taijutsu venant du clan Shinryu ! annonça Hiro.

« Je ne peux rien faire ! cria dans sa tête Kensuke en se tenant encore le visage. »

Hiro commença son enchaînement de plusieurs coups de pied et pour finir il donna un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre en hurlant :

**- **The awakening of the dragon god !

Kensuke atterrit sur le sol sans pouvoir se protéger, il avait du mal à bouger mais arriva à se relever quand même.

**- **Sa technique me fait beaucoup penser à celle de Lee, fit Naruto en riant.

« Je vais en finir avec ce coup… pensa Kensuke. »

**- **On dirait que j'ai repris l'avantage Kensuke ! fit Hiro avec assurance.

Le combat n'est pas encore terminé ! répliqua le blond en se préparant à attaquer.

« Cette position… Je vois, il va faire le coup qu'il a fait à Musashi. pensa Hiro. »

**- **Dance of the shadow's blades ! hurla Kensuke en attaquant.

**- **C'est le coup de tout à l'heure… fit Musashi dans les tribunes.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus ne se protégea pas du coup et se mit simplement à foncer droit devant lui alors que Kensuke était à sa hauteur. Hiro passa à travers de ce qui semblait être une illusion, puis se retourna pour faire face au véritable Kensuke et le frappa avec une incroyable force.

**- **Tu as trouvé le secret de cette technique en ne la voyant qu'une fois ? demanda le blond surpris alors qu'il se mit à genoux, épuisé.

**- **Oui et comme tu le disais à Musashi, tu ne la maîtrises pas encore parfaitement c'est pour cela que j'ai réussi à découvrir comment elle fonctionnait, la Dance of the shadow's blades consiste à hypnotiser ton adversaire avec un genjutsu qui laisse penser que tu attaques de face alors qu'en réalité tu attaques ton adversaire par derrière, répondit Hiro.

« C'est comme cela que j'ai étais blessé alors que j'étais sûr d'avoir bloqué son coup, pensa Musashi. »

**- **J'aurais du faire plus attention… maintenant je ne peux plus bouger, fit Kensuke.

**- **Vainqueur Hiro Shinryu ! fit Shikamaru.

**- **Je ne m'avoue pas vaincu Hiro. Un jour je te surpasserais, annonça Kensuke en souriant.

**- **J'attends de voir ça, fit le garçon aux cheveux bleus en souriant à son tour.

« Même si tu as perdu à ce stade de l'épreuve, ne t'inquiète pas Kensuke tu seras sûrement élevé au rang de chunin, après tout tu as montré que tu possédais une grande maîtrise du combat, pensa Hinata. »

Hiro aida Kensuke à se relever et ils se dirigèrent vers les tribunes tandis que le match suivant venait de commencer. C'était Ren Akabane contre un ninja d'Ame no kuni.

**- **Félicitation Hiro ! Tu as réussi à arriver jusqu'en finale ! fit Hinata.

**- **Merci, répondit le membre du clan Shinryu.

**- **Battre Kensuke je te reconnais bien là ! fit Musashi.

**- **Ce qui veut dire… Que je suis plus fort que toi Musashi ! fit Hiro en riant.

**- **C'est pas vrai ! Je l'avais pas vu de cette façon ! cria le garçon aux cheveux argentés à cause de la surprise.

Tout le monde, autour de Musashi se mit à rire de sa réaction. Hiro et Musashi se chamaillèrent un peu alors que Kensuke resta debout avec les bras croisés toujours aussi silencieux. Ensuite les deux amis se concentrèrent sur le combat qui avait lieu dans l'arène. Ren semblait en mauvaise posture, son adversaire qui était un genin de Ame no kuni l'avait blessé de telle façon qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser son bras droit grâce à de longues aiguilles. Le frère jumeau de Fei tenta d'attaquer une dernière fois mais reçut une volée d'aiguilles en un instant et se retrouva immobilisé. C'est alors que Shikamaru mit fin au combat et appela des médecins ninjas pour soigner le pauvre Ren.

**- **Vainqueur Kenpachi Nagisa ! annonça le jounin.

Tout le monde patienta quelques instants que le genin de Ame no kuni récupère avant de commencer le dernier combat de l'épreuve du Chunin exam.

**- **Qui aurait supposé que ce gamin issu de ce clan serait arrivé si loin, fit un spectateur.

**- **Oui, alors imagine les autres, répondit la personne à coté de lui.

Voici le dernier combat de l'épreuve finale du Chunin exam, Hiro Shinryu contre Kenpachi Nagisa ! annonça Shikamaru.

« Enfin… Je vais pouvoir roupiller après… pensa le jounin aux cheveux noirs »

**- **Finalement… le dernier tour ! fit Hiro.

**- **Vas-y Hiro, montre lui qui est le chef ! fit Musashi pour l'encourager.

**- **Ne perd pas si près du but, fit Kensuke.

**- **J'y vais, annonça Hiro avant de sauter dans l'arène.

**- **Prépare toi à souffrir, je vais t'humilier devant ton propre village ! annonça Kenpachi en ayant un air machiavélique.

**- **Prêt ? Commencez ! cria Shikamaru avant de laisser les deux genins s'affronter.

Pendant ce temps, dans un ancien temple un homme ayant le visage qui ressemblait à un requin, s'impatientait.

« J'en ai marre ! Tout ce que je dois faire c'est surveiller cette gamine ! Me faut quelque chose à déchirer avec mon Samehada… pensa t'il avant de détruire un des rares piliers qui arrivait à encore tenir debout. »

**- **Allons Kisame, tu devrais respecter cet endroit après tout il date de plusieurs siècles, fit un membre de l'Akatsuki en arrivant avec en enfant sur son épaule suivi de peu par son équipière.

**- **Tu sais que je m'en fout totalement Raijin, répliqua l'homme requin avec un regard menaçant.

Raijin était légèrement plus grand que Kisame. Il avait les cheveux longs argentés, ses yeux étaient noirs et aussi insondables que les ténèbres. Sur son front se trouvait un bandeau rayé montrant son appartenance au pays de la foudre.

**- **Occupe toi d'emmener le gamin, je vais mettre Kisame au courant de la situation, fit Raijin en confiant l'enfant à son équipière.

**- **Entendu, répondit celle-ci.

**- **Oh… Qui y'a-t-il de si important ? demanda Kisame.

**- **Le serpent s'est emparé d'un de nos précieux démons… annonça l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

**- **Serait-t-il devenu fou avec l'âge ? fit l'homme requin en souriant.

**- **Peu importe la raison, reste le fait qu'il faut en informer le chef, répondit Raijin.

Kisame hocha la tête pour approuver l'idée de son associé puis descendit pour dévorer le chakra des enfants portant un démon en eux.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Notes : Merci pour les reviews :), ca fait vraiment plaisir. Voilà la fin du chunin exam et... l'arrivée de l'Akatsuki ! Puis petite surprise dans mon profil, un lien vers un dessin que j'ai fais d'Hiro. En passant je cherche quelqu'un pour illustrer la fanfic, si vous en connaissez, contactez moi sur MSN. Mon adresse est dans mon profil.**

**tsuunami : Pour le yaoi, je pense pas en faire, désolé, c'est pas trop mon style :). Sinon pour les remarques n'hésite pas, c'est ce qui me permettra de m'améliorer.**

**mahiro : Et oui Orochimaru cherche lui aussi les démons, ca sera expliquer un peu plus tard pourquoi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Chunin

Le combat débuta entre Hiro et Kenpachi. Le genin d'Ame no kuni recula rapidement pour mettre une certaine distance entre eux. A première vue, il était un adepte des combats à longue distance, Kenpachi décida d'envoyer une première rafale d'aiguilles pour jauger son adversaire. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus les dévia grâce à un kunaï et envoya à son tour quelques shuriken sur son adversaire qui les évita sans problème.

**-** Ne t'inquiète pas mon gars, je vais en finir rapidement, annonça Kenpachi en se saisissant d'un parapluie et en le jetant dans les airs avant de se mettre à composer des signes.

« Il se sert d'un parapluie comme arme ? se demanda Hiro. »

**- **Prépare toi à subir une redoutable attaque venant d'Ame no kuni ! cria le genin ennemi.

**- **Vas s'y, je t'attend ! répliqua Hiro avec un air confiant.

**- **Très bien, prend ça !

Soudain le parapluie commença à projeter des centaines d'aiguilles sur Hiro.

**- **Cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de les éviter mon gars, je les commandes directement avec mon chakra, fit Kenpachi sûr de lui.

Hiro se mit à composer rapidement et cria :

**- **Katon : Fire Dragon Flame Blast no jutsu !

Un grand dragon de flamme engloutit toutes les aiguilles pour les consumer, Hiro prit un air confiant et attaqua Kenpachi.

**- **Maintenant que j'ai brûlé toutes tes aiguilles ce sera facile ! cria Hiro.

Celui-ci se mit à sourire, alors que le garçon aux cheveux bleus allait frapper il reçut plusieurs aiguilles dans le bras gauche, le stoppant net. Hiro surpris regarda son bras qui ne pouvait plus bouger, des aiguilles métalliques s'y trouvaient.

« Que ? Des aiguilles en métal ? C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu les brûler… pensa Hiro. »

**- **Je ne m'y attendais pas car depuis le début tu semblais te servir que d'aiguilles en bois, fit Hiro en enlevant les aiguilles de son corps.

**- **Même si tu les enlèves ça ne changera rien, je t'ai touché de telle façon que tu ne puisses plus bouger ton bras pendant au moins un jour, annonça Kenpachi.

« Je vois, c'est comme cela que Ren a été battu. Je ne peux plus composer de jutsus… il ne me reste que le taijutsu, pensa Hiro. »

**- **Alors que vas-tu faire avec un bras hors d'usage ? demanda le genin d'Ame no kuni en riant.

**- **Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai pas encore perdu, répondit Hiro.

**- **Comme si tu pouvais me battre… répliqua Kenpachi.

**- **Que vas-tu inventer pour te sortir de cette situation Hiro ? murmura Kensuke dans les tribunes.

**- **Enfin… Peu importe ce que tu as derrière la tête, car je vais t'achever avec ce dernier coup, annonça Kenpachi en jetant de nouveau son parapluie dans les airs.

« C'est le moment ! cria mentalement Hiro avant de concentrer tout son chakra dans ses jambes pour courir vers son ennemi juste avant que les aiguilles ne l'atteignent. »

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus s'avança dangereusement de Kenpachi en armant son bras droit pour le frapper alors que toutes les aiguilles s'étaient plantées dans le sol.

« Ce type… Il est si rapide que ça ! pensa Kenpachi surpris. »

**- **Ne pense pas avoir gagné ! cria le genin d'Ame no kuni avant de lancer une volée d'aiguilles avant de reculer rapidement.

Hiro les dévia avec un kunaï et frappa l'autre garçon avec un puissant coup de poing. Ce dernier tomba au sol mais se mit à sourire lorsque des aiguilles sortirent du sol pour transpercer la jambe droite du membre du clan Shinryu. Hiro se mit à crier de douleur quelques instants puis baissa la tête et se mit à avançait lentement vers Kenpachi.

**- **Que ? C'est impossible tu ne devrais plus pouvoir te servir de ta jambe ! cria le garçon surpris.

« Hein ? Ce chakra… Je l'ai déjà ressenti… Ce serait celui de… ! pensa Hinata en regardant son élève qui avancé vers son adversaire. »

Le genin d'Ame no kuni pouvait entrevoir un sourire se former sur les lèvres de son adversaire alors que ses yeux étaient masqués par ses cheveux, une atmosphère pesante se fit sentir. Soudain Kenpachi les aperçût, des yeux dorés semblant appartenir à un reptile et il commença à avoir peur.

**- **Un monstre… fit Kenpachi en essayant de faire bouger ses membres pour s'enfuir.

**- **_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?_ demanda Hiro avec une voix qui lui appartenait pas.

Tout le monde dans les tribunes semblaient intrigué par le changement de comportement du garçon.

**- **C'est vraiment Hiro ? Et c'est quoi cette étrange sensation ? demanda Musashi surpris.

« Voilà qui est intéressant, tu as fait appelle à _lui_ inconsciemment, pensa Haru Shinryu en regardant son fils avec intérêt. »

**- **_Tu n'attaque plus ? Tu étais plein d'assurance il y a quelques instants, alors attaque moi !_ fit Hiro en le fixant avec ses yeux dorés.

Le pauvre Kenpachi ne pouvait plus faire un seul geste, ses membres étaient figés par la pression qu'Hiro avait créé. Le garçon aux yeux dorés prit rapidement le genin par le coup et le souleva pour le frapper puissamment au ventre plusieurs fois, puis le laissa tomber à genou pour continuer à le frapper. Alors qu'Hiro allait donner un autre coup Shikamaru s'interposa et saisit son poing avant l'impact, le garçon aux cheveux bleus sembla soudain sortir de sa transe et regarda son adversaire qui était dans un triste état.

**- **On va en rester là, petit, fit Shikamaru.

**- **Je… Je ne voulais pas… commença Hiro choqué.

**- **Je sais, hé ! Ne te torture pas, il est encore vivant, tu n'as simplement pas réussi à te retenir c'est tout. Ca peux arriver par moment, fit le jounin pour le réconforter.

**- **Je… Vous avez sûrement raison, fit le membre du clan Shinryu semblant s'être calmé.

**- **Maintenant souris au publique, tu es le vainqueur de la dernière épreuve, murmura Shikamaru.

**- **Vainqueur de la dernière épreuve : Hiro Shinryu ! annonça le jounin.

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir le jeune garçon, comme si rien ne s'était passé il y a quelques instants et à le féliciter.

**- **Il mérite d'être chunin ce gamin, vous avez vu à quel point il est fort ? fit un spectateur.

**- **Les Shinryu sont surprenants ! Ils seront un atout remarquable pour le village, fit un autre.

Ces remarques firent bouillir de colère le chef du clan Hyuga. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'en quelques instants tout le village semblait oublier la force des Hyuga. Hiashi foudroya du regard Haru qui répondit simplement avec un sourire.

« Maudit sois-tu Haru Shinryu, je ne te laisserai pas faire, pensa Hiashi en quittant les tribunes. »

Après le discours de Tsunade pour clôturer l'examen, Hinata et ses trois élèves suivis de Naruto se retrouvèrent aux stands de ramen pour fêter la victoire du garçon aux cheveux bleus. Ses coéquipiers le félicitèrent ainsi que les deux jounins qui les accompagnaient.

**- **Hiro qui va devenir chunin… fit Musashi en soufflant.

**- **En fait ce n'est pas certain, annonça Hinata.

**- **Quoi ! firent les trois genins surpris.

**- **Je vous explique, la dernière épreuve permet de juger ceux qui ont les capacités de devenir chunin. Un chunin peux être responsable d'une équipe, il doit faire preuve de plusieurs qualités autres que la force, expliqua Hinata.

**- **Ce qui veux dire que je ne serais pas forcément chunin ? demanda Hiro.

**- **Oui et que ça pourrait être un des autres participants, c'est pour cela que l'on vous convoquera demain pour vous dire si vous êtes apte à être un chunin, répondit la jounin.

**- **Mais bon ne vous prenez pas la tête ! Célébrons la victoire d'Hiro ! fit Naruto en souriant.

Les cinq ninjas mangèrent leurs ramens et discutèrent tranquillement des matchs qu'ils avaient fait. Après un certains temps et plusieurs bols de ramens plus tard, les trois genins partirent laissant les deux jounins seuls. Hinata et Naruto allaient quitter eux aussi le stand quand quelqu'un les interpella. C'était un jeune homme du même âge que les deux jounins.

**- **Bonjour Naruto, Hinata, fit t'il.

**- **Bonjour, fit Hinata elle vit le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

**- **Gaara ! Ca faisait longtemps ! s'écria le blond se rapprochant du Kazekage.

**- **Oui, on s'est vu il y a six mois de cela, répondit Gaara.

**- **Alors comment vas-tu ? demanda Naruto content de revoir son ami.

**- **Très bien, il y a peu le pays à augmenter les fonds pour le village, les dirigeants ont finalement remarqué qu'il fallait s'occuper de leur puissance militaire, répondit le Kazekage.

**- **Et toi ? J'ai appris que tu avais été nommé successeur de l'Hokage, continua le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

**- **Oui, attention je suis ton futur collègue, fit Naruto en riant.

**- **J'ai aussi appris que tu serais fiancé à Hinata ! continua Gaara en souriant, ce qui fit rougir les deux jounins.

**- **Comment tu as pu être au courant de ça ! demanda Naruto toujours aussi rouge.

**- **J'ai mes informateurs, répondit le Kazekage en se mettant à rire.

Pour ceux qui le connaissait avant, cela pouvait paraître impossible. Mais grâce à Naruto, il a réussi à trouver une stabilité qui lui permet aujourd'hui d'être aimé par son village. Qui maintenant ne le considère plus comme un monstre mais plutôt comme l'un des meilleurs Kazekages. Les trois ninjas se mirent à discuter parlant des événements qui se sont passés durant les six mois où ils ne sont pas vu tandis qu'à l'endroit ou se trouvait la stèle des héros, une femme portant l'uniforme des anbus se tenait devant celle-ci.

**- **Cela fait déjà six ans que tu es mort Hayate… fit elle tristement.

**- **Oh… Hayate est mort ? demanda quelqu'un qui sortit de l'ombre.

**- **C'est vous sempaï ? demanda la femme surprise d'entendre cette voix après tant d'années.

**- **Oui, Kaede, répondit l'inconnu.

**- **Je croyais que vous étiez mort, fit Kaede.

**- **En effet le Hyosuke Ikemoto de Konoha est mort il y a cela de nombreuses années, répondit l'homme avec un regard impassible.

Le brun se rapprocha de la jeune femme, celle-ci remarqua les vêtements et fit quelques pas en arrière.

**- **Vous avez rejoint l'Akatsuki… fit Kaede en mettant sa main sur la garde de son épée.

**- **Kaede je ne suis pas venu me battre, annonça le déserteur.

**- **Sempaï, vous savez que même si vous étiez notre sensei à Hayate et moi, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir ! répondit l'anbus.

**- **Je vois… Alors dis moi au moins comment est mort Hayate, fit Hyosuke en fermant les yeux quelques instants.

**- **Il est mort il y a six ans lorsqu'il espionnait des ninjas de Suna no kuni et de Oto no kuni lors du Chunin exam, répondit la femme aux cheveux noirs.

**- **Quel dommage… Il était très doué, fit le brun sans réelle émotion.

**- **Maintenant finissons en ! hurla Kaede en se jetant sur son ancien maître.

La jeune femme transperça Hyosuke avec son épée alors que celui la ne c'était même pas protégé, soudain le brun laissa place à un nuage de fumée.

**- **Un kage bunshin ! fit elle juste avant de se recevoir un coup de katana qui se trouvait encore dans son fourreau dans la nuque, ce qui l'assomma immédiatement.

**- **Ne t'inquiète pas Kaede, je ne te tuerai pas cette fois, fit t'il avant de se retourner pour observer ses équipiers.

**- **Je le savais ! Tu es trop sensible Hyosuke ! fit Tôji sur un ton moqueur.

**- **La ferme Tôji, répondit le brun en plaçant en un instant son katana au niveau du coup de Tôji.

**- **Allons, allons ne t'emporte pas comme ça mon petit Hyosuke, fit Tôji sans avoir peur du sabre près de sa gorge.

Le brun rangea son arme puis se mit à avancer, suivi de près par ses coéquipiers.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Notes :Et un new chapitre ! Notre petit Hiro semble avoir des ennuis ;). Merci à tsuunami pour s'être proposée pour faire des dessins. Pour les temps, c'est possible, c'était à quel endroit ? En tous cas merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture :).**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Tensions

Hiro et ses deux coéquipiers se retrouvaient dans le domaine des Shinryu, pour célébrer encore une fois la réussite du garçon aux cheveux bleus. Himiko Shinryu avait insisté pour que Musashi et Kensuke restent un moment avec son fils. Les membres du clan Shinryu, qui étaient invités, félicitèrent tous le jeune garçon avant de se mettre à discuter avec Haru.

**-** Tout ton clan semble heureux, fit Kensuke alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois dehors pour laisser les adultes discuter tranquillement.

**- **Oui, ma victoire a permis de mettre mon clan en avant, répondit Hiro.

**- **Je me demande qui sera chunin demain… fit Musashi pensif.

**- **Comme disait Naruto, tu ne devrais pas te prendre la tête Musashi, tu as fait un bon combat, ils te prendront sûrement ! fit le garçon aux cheveux bleus pour remonter le moral à son ami.

Loin de là, dans le domaine des Hyuga, le chef du clan se trouvait dans son bureau perdu dans ses pensées.

« Les Shinryu cachent quelque chose… Ce gamin dégageait un chakra étrange, dans l'intérêt des Hyuga je vais découvrir ce qu'il se passe, pensa Hiashi. »

Hiashi décida finalement de convoquer plusieurs Hyuga dans son bureau pour leur assigner une mission.

**- **Je vous ai réuni pour vous envoyer espionner les Shinryu. Plus précisément, je vous demande de découvrir si ils nous cachent quelque chose, annonça le chef des Hyuga.

**- **Hiashi-sama en êtes vous vraiment sûr ? Si l'Hokage apprend, le clan en souffrira beaucoup, elle ne nous fera plus confiance, fit un des Hyuga.

A cette remarque Hiashi activa la technique qui se passait de génération en génération parmis les membres de la Sôke. Ce qui causa au pauvre homme le fait de se plier au sol en se tenant la tête en criant à cause de la douleur.

**- **Je souhaiterais que l'on ne discute pas mes ordres, c'est clair ! demanda le chef des Hyuga.

Les trois membres de la Bunke montrèrent qu'ils avaient compris en hochant de la tête. Hiashi prit un air satisfait puis il leur permit de partir accomplir leur tâche.

« Je ne te laisserai pas t'accaparer nos privilèges, Haru Shinryu, pensa Hiashi en regardant ses espions sortir de son bureau. »

Non loin de là, derrière un mur, une personne observait les trois espions qui sortaient, il attendit quelques instants avant de sortir de sa cachette pour les suivre.

« Je m'en doutais… fit cette personne. »

Sur le chemin, les trois Hyuga semblaient troublés et peu déterminés, celui qui avait subit la technique d'Hiashi brisa le silence :

**- **Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Hiashi-sama nous a forcé à faire cela… Se rend t'il compte des risques ?

**- **Je le sais bien Kira, mais que pouvons nous vraiment faire contre cela ? demanda le ninja le plus âgé des trois.

**- **Maudit soit la Sôke ! Nous ne sommes que leurs esclaves ! hurla Kira en regardant le ciel.

Les deux autres ne dirent plus un mot avant d'arriver à leur destination. Ensuite chacun mirent un masque sur le visage et cachèrent tout ce qui pouvait les identifier avant de sauter au dessus du mur. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de surveillance cette nuit dû au fait que tout le clan fêtait la réussite de l'héritier.

**- **Nous devons nous diriger vers cette maison là-bas, il semblerait que c'est l'endroit où ils gardent leurs archives et les techniques qu'ils ont amassés, fit le plus âgé sous son masque.

**- **Entendu, firent les deux autres en se déplaçant furtivement.

Une fois devant le bâtiment, ils forcèrent la serrure et les quelques sceaux qui se trouvaient sur la porte facilement puis entrèrent. La maison n'était composée que d'une seule pièce où plusieurs parchemins et livres étaient soigneusement entreposés. Rapidement, les trois espions se mirent à fouiller à la recherche d'une quelconque information importante ou de techniques utiles.

Pendant ce temps là, Hiro raccompagnait ses amis, ils passèrent devant le bâtiment où se trouvaient les espions.

« Hein ? Pourquoi la porte des archives est elle ouverte ? pensa le garçon aux cheveux bleus. »

C'est alors qu'il entendit quelques bruits à l'intérieur et qu'il remarqua que les sceaux se trouvant sur la porte avaient été détruits. Hiro se rapprocha sans faire de bruit, alors que ses amis le regardaient étrangement en se demandant pourquoi il se comportait ainsi. Alors que le membre du clan Shinryu allait regarder ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, il vit un des espions sortir en volant pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin inconscient. Quelqu'un sortit tranquillement de la pièce en traînant les deux Hyuga restant, quand il aperçût Hiro il le salua :

**- **Yo ! Désolé de m'être inviter chez toi Hiro.

**- **Na… Naruto ! Que faites vous là ! demanda Hiro surpris.

**- **Ah ? je me suis occupé de quelques petits voleurs, comme tu peux le voir, répondit le blond en montrant les deux personnes inconscientes.

**- **Qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient ? demanda le jeune garçon.

**- **Il voulaient s'emparer de vos secrets, si tu veux savoir, répondit Naruto avec un air sérieux.

**- **Je vois… fit Hiro en regardant les espions inconscients.

« Ils ont dû être très mal informés car il n'y avait rien de valeur dans ce bâtiment…Tous les documents importants sont sous la surveillance de mon père, pensa Hiro. »

**- **En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe d'eux, je te… Naruto n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retourna pour éviter le coup d'un intrus.

**- **Oh… Moi qui croyais m'être approché sans me faire remarquer… Quel dommage ! fit l'inconnu en riant.

**- **Tôji ton aura meurtrière s'est fait sentir bien avant que tu arrives ici… Contrôle toi un peu, fit une autre personne qui se trouvait sur le toit des archives.

**- **Oui, oui… Si ça peut te faire plaisir… répliqua Tôji agacé.

**- **Hyosuke, Tôji nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces gamineries, fit une troisième personne qui se trouvait derrière Hiro.

**- **Entendu Yuna ! répondit le blond sur un ton moqueur.

Hiro devint soudain très pâle en entendant les noms de ces personnes, tandis que Kensuke semblait pris de colère avant de sauter sur Hyosuke avec son katana au dessus de sa tête prêt à frapper.

**- **Crève ! hurla le garçon qui à son habitude était si calme.

Le membre de l'Akatsuki arrêta le coup de katana avec simplement deux doigts et regarda son fils droit dans les yeux avec un regard froid.

**- **Attaquer quelqu'un de la sorte… Qu'espérais tu accomplir ? demanda Hyosuke impassible.

**- **Je vais te tuer ! Tu nous as abandonné ! Tu sais ce que l'on a enduré ! demanda Kensuke dans une colère noire.

**- **Je vois, malheureusement ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu me battras, de toute façon tu as déjà perdu, annonça le père du blond.

**- **Hein ? demanda le genin.

Soudain ses deux épaules se mirent à saigner abondement et le garçon se mit à hurler de douleur. Hyosuke le jeta au sol et le regarda quelques instants se vider de son sang puis tourna son regard vers Hiro. Celui-ci se jeta auprès de son ami en criant son nom, suivi de près par Musashi tout aussi inquiet.

**- **Hé gamin, si tu veux pas que l'on fasse cela à ton autre pote tu devrais nous suivre, annonça Tôji.

**- **Enfin c'est pas comme si on te laissait le choix, les hurlements de l'autre gosse ont sûrement attiré l'attention, continua le blond.

**- **Holà ! Minute papillon, tu crois que je vais te laisser partir avec Hiro sans rien faire ! demanda Naruto en se mettant devant Hiro.

**- **Allons Uzumaki Naruto, toi aussi tu viens avec nous ! répondit Tôji en souriant.

Yuna apparut derrière Hiro et l'assomma pour ensuite le prendre sur une de ses épaules avant de réapparaître à côté de Tôji.

« Quelle vitesse ! Je ne l'ai même pas remarqué ! pensa Naruto. »

**- **Bon maintenant tu n'as plus trop le choix, que de nous suivre, fit le membre de l'Akatsuki avant de disparaître avec ses deux équipiers.

**- **Non ! Hiro ! hurla le jounin.

**- **Naruto… Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Ca n'arrête pas de saigner… fit Musashi désespéré.

**- **Je vais demander de l'aide aux Shinryu reste la, fit Naruto avant de courir vers une maison.

Pendant ce temps là dans la forêt, les trois membres de l'Akatsuki courraient d'arbre en arbre à une vitesse incroyable.

**- **Parfait ! Maintenant que l'on a le gamin, Naruto va rappliquer avec Kyubi, fit Tôji avec un grand sourire.

**- **Espérons que cela se passe ainsi… On aurait eu sûrement le temps de le capturer avec mes capacités, fit Yuna.

**- **Ne t'inquiète pas, on te fait confiance pour le capturer quand il nous pourchassera, fit le blond.

**- **Le choix de Tôji était le meilleur même si cela me surprend que cette idée vienne de lui, annonça Hyosuke.

**- **Oh ! Ca me flatte, répliqua le concerné sur un ton moqueur.

Quelques temps plus tard, à l'hôpital, Tsunade venait de finir de soigner Kensuke. Dans la pièce, il y avait Musashi, Haru, Naruto ainsi que deux anbus.

**- **Voilà, ça devrait aller, annonça l'Hokage en regardant le garçon bouger ses bras.

**- **Merci Hokage-sama, fit Kensuke.

**- **Tu as de la chance les coups que tu as reçu n'ont touché aucune partie vital, expliqua la femme aux cheveux blonds.

« Ce n'est pas de la chance… Il l'a fait exprès, pensa Kensuke. »

**- **Hokage-sama ! Nous devons organiser une équipe pour récupérer Hiro ! fit Naruto.

**- **Et laisse moi deviner tu veux la diriger ? demanda Tsunade en le regardant.

**- **Oui ! répondit Naruto avec plein de conviction.

**- **Je ne peux pas, fit simplement l'Hokage en reportant son attention sur Kensuke.

**- **Pourquoi ! demanda le jounin.

**- **Toi aussi ils te captureront… Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela arriver, répondit calmement la femme.

**- **Peu importe ce que vous direz, je vais partir et l'aider, annonça le blond en se dirigeant vers la porte.

**- **Attend ! Franchement…Quand tu as une idée dans la tête… Je t'autorise à y aller, emmène avec toi, ceux qui te semblent les plus qualifiés et ramène Hiro, fit Tsunade en ayant finalement cédé à la volonté de Naruto.

**- **Merci Hokage-sama ! fit Naruto en souriant.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Notes : Voilà la suite :), Naruto et l'équipe qu'il a composé part chercher Hiro. Je ne suis pas trop fiére de ce chapitre, ptet parce que c'est un chapitre de transition... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Mission : Sauver Hiro

Naruto allait sortir de la pièce pour rassembler les ninjas qui iraient accomplir la mission lorsque deux personnes l'appelèrent en même temps.

**-** Naruto ! Emmenez nous avec vous ! firent Musashi et Kensuke.

**- **Vous ferez tout ce que je vous dirais ? demanda le jounin.

Les deux garçons hochèrent de la tête en montrant un regard déterminé.

**- **Parfait, vous pouvez venir, fit Naruto.

**- **Naruto ! Kensuke est encore trop faible et de plus ils ne sont pas de taille face à ces ninjas, fit Tsunade.

**- **Peu importe… L'un de nos équipiers a été enlevé, on ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire ! répondit Musashi.

**- **Je suis d'accord avec Musashi, on ne peut pas l'abandonner comme ça. C'est pour cela que l'on fera tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour le ramener ici, fit Kensuke en se levant du lit pour rejoindre son coéquipier et le jounin.

**- **Si vous êtes si déterminés je vais vous laisser y aller, ramenez Hiro ! annonça Tsunade.

Les trois ninjas sortirent de l'hôpital. Naruto se mit à courir à travers Konoha pour former l'équipe de sauvetage. Le jounin suivi de Musashi et de Kensuke s'arrêtèrent devant une grande maison. Naruto frappa énergiquement et quelques instants plus tard Shikamaru ouvrit la porte avec un air peu motivé.

**- **Shikamaru, j'ai besoin de toi pour partir sur une mission de sauvetage, prépare toi immédiatement, annonça Naruto rapidement.

**- **Pff ! Pourquoi cela doit toujours arriver durant mon temps libre ? fit celui-ci avant de se préparer et de suivre les autres.

**- **Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda le jounin aux cheveux noirs tandis qu'ils courraient.

**- **Hiro Shinryu a été enlevé par l'Akatsuki, nous devons le ramener, répondit le blond.

**- **Je vois… Combien sont-ils ? continua Shikamaru pour connaître la situation.

**- **Seulement trois se sont montré mais il peut y en avoir plus. Je peux juste te dire une chose, ceux que j'ai vu ont l'air très forts, informa Naruto.

**- **Et moi qui pensais que je pouvais enfin me reposer aujourd'hui… fit le jounin.

Naruto franchit les portes du village avec Lee, Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru suivit de près par les deux jeunes genins, tous parés à ramener Hiro.

**- **Dommage que Kiba soit déjà repartit en mission… Il aurait pu être très utile, fit Naruto en courant.

**- **Sakura, je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de Kensuke et Musashi, murmura le ninja aux cheveux blonds quand il s'approcha d'elle.

**- **Ne t'inquiète pas, avec moi ils ne leurs arrivera rien, répondit Sakura avec un air confiant.

Sakura avait bien changée depuis le Chunin exam d'il y a six ans. Durant toutes ces années elle s'était entraînée avec Tsunade et Shizune pour devenir l'une des meilleures ninjas médicales. A présent elle n'était plus la faible jeune fille, Sakura avait montré à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était devenue très forte.

**- **Merci, j'ai accepté qu'ils viennent parce que c'est leur ami, car il n'y a rien de pire que de ne pas pouvoir aider un ami… fit Naruto avec un air triste.

**- **Naruto… murmura Sakura.

Dans ses pensées, Naruto revoyait un garçon avec les yeux rouges et le corps recouvert d'une marque noire ressemblant à des flammes. Il se rappelait son combat contre lui, chaque coup qu'ils s'étaient échangés dans cette vallée, mais surtout le fait qu'il n'ai pas pu le ramener à Konoha.

**- **Naruto n'oublie pas notre promesse ! Un jour nous irons le chercher ensemble ! fit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses pour remonter le moral à son ami.

**- **Oui ! Je tiendrais ma promesse ! On ramènera Sasuke et tu sais que je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole ! fit Naruto en souriant.

**- **Ca c'est le Naruto que je connais ! s'exclama Sakura.

Dans une partie de la forêt assez éloignée de Konoha no kuni, les trois membres de l'Akatsuki s'arrêtèrent de courir.

**- **Nous sommes assez loin de Konoha, commençons les préparations pour la capture de notre précieux Kyubi, fit Tôji en souriant avec un air machiavélique.

Les deux autres ninjas hochèrent de la tête et préparèrent le terrain pour les futurs combats. Quelques moments plus tard le groupe de ninjas dirigé par Naruto, arriva vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les membres de l'Akatsuki. Neji scanna les environs avec son byakugan à la recherche des ninjas et d'éventuels pièges. Grâce à sa technique héréditaire il découvrit qu'il n'y avait aucun piège disposé à travers la forêt et la position exacte des membres de l'Akatsuki qui semblaient les attendre.

**- **Il semble qu'il n'y ai aucun piège, annonça Neji.

**- **Parfait ! On fait comme prévu, c'est parti ! fit Naruto.

Naruto, suivi de ses équipiers se montrèrent devant les membres de l'Akatsuki.

**- **Rendez nous Hiro tout de suite, ordonna le jounin aux cheveux blonds.

**- **Désolé gamin, mais je ne crois pas que ce ne sera pas possible, répondit Tôji en souriant.

**- **Très bien, nous allons le récupérer par la force ! fit Naruto avant de se jeter sur lui et le frapper puissamment au visage.

Alors que le ninja ennemi se prit, le coup il se mit à sourire avant d'exploser, ne laissant plus qu'un gigantesque nuage de fumée.

« Des bunshins explosifs ! Je ne savais pas que ça existait ! pensa Naruto en se relevant. »

Soudain les véritables kidnappeurs firent leur apparition et immobilisèrent chacun des ninjas de Konoha. Le blond s'approcha de Naruto tranquillement avant de s'arrêter derrière lui.

**- **A présent mon cher Naruto, tu vas nous suivre sagement, fit Tôji en pointant un kunaï contre la nuque du jounin aux cheveux blonds.

Cette fois, ci, ce fut au tour de Naruto de sourire avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumé ainsi que les autres ninjas.

**- **Un kage bunshin combiné avec un henge… Il nous a bien eu, fit le membre de l'Akatsuki en regardant ses collègues avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

**- **Ce n'est pas tout, annonça Naruto en sortant de sa cachette.

**- **En effet, Kage mane no jutsu, réussit, fit Shikamaru qui se trouvait derrière son ami.

**- **Je vois… C'est la technique d'immobilisation du clan Nara, fit Hyosuke en fermant les yeux.

**- **Quelle technique ennuyeuse… fit Tôji avec un ton moqueur.

**- **J'ai retrouvée Hiro, annonça Sakura en les rejoignant suivi par Musashi et Kensuke avec le garçon dans les bras.

**- **Très bien, ramenez le à Konoha, on s'occupe d'eux, fit Naruto.

**- **Entendu, répondit la ninja médicale.

**- **Moi je reste ici, j'ai quelque chose à régler avec ce type, annonça Kensuke en montrant Hyosuke du doigt.

**- **Nous ne pouvons pas vous laissez partir avec cet enfant, fit Hyosuke en ignorant le garçon.

**- **En effet, Yuna montre leur donc tes capacités, continua le membre de l'Akatsuki aux cheveux blonds.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux quelques instants puis lorsqu'elle les rouvris une puissante vague de chakra l'enveloppa. Peu à peu les ninjas qui étaient emprisonnés par le kage mane no jutsu de Shikamaru semblait retrouver le contrôle de leur corps.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Mon kage mane semble perdre en puissance, pensa Shikamaru avant qu'ils ne se libèrent de sa technique. »

**- **Avec mon chakra je peux annuler des jutsus de ce genre, fit Yuna.

**- **Annuler des jutsus avec seulement du chakra ! C'est impossible ! cria Lee.

**- **Malheureusement c'est la vérité, répondit la kunoichi.

**- **Maintenant assez parlé, battons nous ! fit Tôji en faisant craquer ses doigts.

**- **Je m'occupe de la femme avec Lee, annonça Neji.

**- **Ok, Shikamaru et moi on prend, celui la, fit Naruto en montrant Tôji.

**- **Sakura, Musashi et Kensuke, faite attention à vous. Ce gars est très fort, il est celui qui a créé et maîtrisé les quatre danses du sabre de Konoha, de plus il était le chef des anbus lorsqu'il appartenait encore à Konoha, continua le blond.

Tout le monde montra un air déterminer avant de se séparer et d'engager le combat. Neji et Lee se mirent dans leurs positions de combat respective et observèrent leur ennemi attentivement.

« Leurs gardes ne laissent que peu d'ouverture, ce sont des spécialistes du taijutsu… Mais grâce à mes capacités je n'ai pas à m'en inquiéter, pensa Yuna en les observants elle aussi. »

Neji et Lee se firent signe de la tête puis ils se jetèrent sur la femme aux cheveux bleus. Le membre du clan Hyuga attaquait de face tandis que le spécialiste en taijutsu en profita pour utiliser sa vitesse et se retrouver derrière Yuna pour essayer de la frapper. Celle-ci se couvrit de chakra à temps et lorsque Lee la toucha, les deux jounins se retrouvèrent propulsés quelques plus loin.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai frappé de toutes mes forces et elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce… pensa Lee en regardant son poing. »

« La technique qu'elle vient d'utiliser, est très semblable à la première étape du kaiten… Pour remporter la victoire je vais devoir l'empêcher d'utiliser son chakra, pensa Neji en se mettant en position pour utiliser sa technique qui empêche son adversaire d'utiliser son chakra : Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou. »

Neji activa son byakugan puis s'élança sur Yuna et effectua son enchaînement, celle-ci n'esquiva pas l'attaque. Après avoir fini sa technique la femme se tint l'épaule et semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout.

**- **Les membres de l'Akatsuki sont t'il si faible ? demanda Neji en regardant la femme aux cheveux bleus.

**- **Ne juge pas trop vite jeune homme, annonça Yuna en se relevant immédiatement et en tendant son bras en direction du membre du clan Hyuga.

**- **Hein ? fit le jeune homme surpris.

Soudain une lance de chakra transperça l'épaule gauche de Neji, ceci s'était passé si vite qu'il n'avait pu l'éviter à temps. Le jeune homme se tint l'épaule en hurlant de douleur, alors que Yuna allait refaire sa technique une nouvelle fois, Lee intervint en frappant le bras de son ennemi avec un puissant coup de pied, ce qui dévia l'attaque.

**- **Assez joué, maintenant je vais vous écraser, annonça Yuna avant de faire apparaître un sabre de chakra dans chaque main.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Notes : Et un nouveau chapitre, un de mes préférés :) caron en apprend un peu plus sur Hyosuke. Bonne lecture :).**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Trahison : 

Tsunade regardait les photos des précédents Hokages dans son bureau avec un air nostalgique, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta sur la photo du Yondaime, une grande tristesse se fit voir sur son visage.

**-** Vraiment… Plus Naruto grandit et plus il te ressemble, fit t'elle avec un faible sourire.

**- **Je suis certaine que tu reposes en paix, en sachant qu'un jour il fera un Hokage aussi bon que toi, Arashi, continua Tsunade.

La femme regarda encore quelques instants les photos de ses prédécesseurs puis se détourna pour continuer son travail.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la forêt, Neji et Lee se battaient tant bien que mal contre la femme qui appartenait à l'Akatsuki. Celle-ci attaquait sans leur donner un moment de répit. Sa façon de se battre avec ses sabres faisait penser à une danse presque surnaturelle et faisait ressortir le bleu éclatant de ses armes. Mais si les deux ninjas de Konoha se déconcentraient durant un quelque instants, ils se recevraient un coup mortel. Le fait que les armes de Yuna étaient composées de chakra rendait plus difficile de parer ses attaques.

« Mon épaule gauche me fait souffrir… Si on ne fait rien on va se faire tuer ! Je savais qu'ils seraient forts, mais pas à ce point… La technique que j'ai réalisée tout à l'heure n'a pas bloqué les points d'ouverture car elle a utilisée son chakra pour les protéger. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle possède un contrôle surprenant, le seul moyen de détruire cette protection est d'utiliser _cette_ technique… pensa Neji en évitant une attaque de son adversaire. »

Alors que le membre du clan Hyuga pensait à un plan pour battre Yuna, Lee ne put esquiver une des attaques de la femme et se prit plusieurs coups de sabre aux épaules et aux côtes. Le pauvre spécialiste se força de continuer à bouger malgré la douleur et tenta de riposter :

**- **Konoha Whirlwind ! hurla Lee en frappant son adversaire.

Yuna évita rapidement et enchaîna avec plusieurs coups rapides que le spécialiste de taijutsu esquiva avec difficulté à cause de ses blessures.

**- **Lee ! cria Neji en voyant son ami qui luttait difficilement.

« Je n'ai plus le choix, je vais l'utiliser, pensa le jounin. »

Neji se mit en position de combat puis se concentra intensément pour faire apparaître une quantité incroyable de chakra dans ses mains. Yuna observa quelques instants le jounin de Konoha en se demandant ce qu'il comptait faire.

**- **Je vois que tu possèdes un bon contrôle du chakra, mais même avec cela tu ne pourras pas contrer mes sabres de chakra avec cela, fit la femme aux cheveux bleus.

**- **Neji… Tu vas vraiment l'utiliser ? demanda Lee alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

**- **Oui, on n'a plus le choix, je compte sur toi pour la suite, fit Neji.

**- **Ne t'inquiète pas et laisse moi m'en charger ! fit le spécialiste de taijutsu avec un air déterminé.

**- **Merci…

Le membre du clan Hyuga se jeta sur Yuna en criant, celle-ci s'élança à son tour sur Neji en brandissant ses armes.

**- **C'est ça, Naruto… Montre moi ton pouvoir, fit Tôji sur un ton sérieux.

**- **Si tu le souhaites, j'arrive ! répondit Naruto avec conviction.

Naruto attaqua Tôji en enchaînant plusieurs coups rapides que le membre de l'Akatsuki para facilement puis il se mit à composer plusieurs signes avant de crier :

**- **Doton : Earth claws no jutsu !

Soudain le sol se fissura et une traînée de pics de terres sortit du sol pour se diriger vers Naruto à grande vitesse. Celui-ci ne recula pas. Le jounin de Konoha frappa le sol avec un Rasengan pour annuler le jutsu de son adversaire, ce qui ne laissa qu'un énorme cratère. Shikamaru se rapprocha de son ami pour l'aider en envoyant plusieurs kunaïs sur Tôji, le membre de l'Akatsuki les évita et riposta en lançant un puissant katon sur le ninja aux cheveux noirs. Shikamaru fut englouti par les flammes, un épais nuage de fumée s'éleva.

**- **Et voilà un gêneur de moins ! s'exclama Tôji avec un ton moqueur.

Le nuage ne s'était pas totalement dissipé, mais en un instant une ombre s'étira en direction du ninja aux cheveux blonds.

**- **Que ? fit Tôji en reculant rapidement pour rester hors de portée de l'ombre.

**- **Franchement… Heureusement que j'ai maîtrisé cette technique il y a quelques temps, sinon je serais complètement grillé, fit une ombre en sortant du cratère créé par l'attaque de Tôji.

L'ombre qui se tenait maintenant près de Naruto n'était personne d'autre que Shikamaru, mais son corps était complètement noir. Seuls ses yeux pouvaient êtres visibles. Ils ressemblaient à deux orbes blancs à l'opposé de ses habituels yeux noirs.

**- **C'est quoi cette technique ? demanda Tôji en regardant Shikamaru reprendre son apparence normale.

**- **Armor of the shadows no jutsu, cette technique me permet de me protéger en m'enveloppant de mon ombre, répondit le jeune homme.

« Cette technique me permet de me protéger de pratiquement tous les jutsus mais en contre partie elle consomme une quantité surprenante de chakra si je l'utilise trop longtemps, pensa Shikamaru. »

**- **Pff ! Tu possèdes des techniques bien ennuyeuses, fit le membre de l'Akatsuki.

**- **Merci, répondit Shikamaru.

**- **Peu importe les techniques que vous utiliserez, cela ne me fera rien, annonça Tôji en se remettant en position de combat.

**- **Ne soit pas si confiant ! cria Naruto.

Non loin d'ici, Neji atteint son adversaire au ventre et cria :

**- **Juken : Path of the two divine hands !

Deux grands rayons de chakra transpercèrent Yuna en un instant. Elle se tint le ventre à cause de la douleur mais elle arriva à toujours tenir sur ses pieds.

**- **Tu as réussi Neji ! Je m'occupe de la suite ! annonça Lee en ouvrant la première porte céleste avant de se lancer à grande vitesse sur la femme appartenant à l'Akatsuki.

Le spécialiste de taijutsu donna un puissant coup de pied à la femme aux cheveux bleus ce qui la propulsa dans les airs. Lee en profita pour continuer à ouvrir les portes et frappa Yuna tellement vite qu'elle ne pouvait riposter ni même se protéger. Pour finir son enchaînement, il enroula un de ses bandages à la taille de la membre de l'Akatsuki et finalement la frappa une dernière fois avec un coup d'une puissance incroyable en hurlant :

**- **Primary lotus !

Yuna alla s'écraser à une vitesse incroyable contre le sol, alors que Lee atterri un peu plus loin. Le jeune jounin de Konoha posa un genou au sol et se tint le bras droit. Son corps lui faisait mal à cause de l'ouverture des portes célestes mais en plus des blessures qu'il avait reçu juste avant. Neji, qui lui aussi n'avait plus trop de force, se rapprocha difficilement de son ami.

**- **Ca va ? demanda Neji.

**- **Oui, je suis juste fatigué à cause des blessures que j'ai reçu, répondit Lee.

**- **Allons voir comment vont les autres, annonça le jounin en aidant son ami à se lever avant de commencer à se mettre en route.

Alors qu'ils pensaient avoir vaincu leur adversaire et pouvaient aller aider leurs amis, Neji ne sentit plus sa jambe droite et se retrouva au sol.

**- **Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? se demanda Neji.

Le membre du clan Hyuga regarda sa jambe et fut surpris de voir que sur celle-ci se trouvait un parchemin qui était collé.

**- **Un parchemin de sceau ? fit le jeune homme aux yeux blancs en essayant de l'enlever.

**- **Effectivement… Tu ne pourras pas l'enlever si facilement, il t'empêchera de te servir de ta jambe durant vingt quatre heures, expliqua Yuna qui avança vers eux.

**- **Impossible ! Avec le Path of the two divine hands de Neji qui est censé fermer tous les points d'ouverture du chakra en un seul coup et mon Primary lotus… Tu ne devrais plus rester debout ! fit Lee en criant.

**- **A vrai dire je dois vous féliciter, je n'ai pas été autant blessée depuis des années… Et vos techniques sont puissantes, mais malheureusement il y a un gouffre énorme entre nous, annonça la femme aux cheveux bleus.

**- **Voilà donc la vraie force des membres de l'Akatsuki… fit Neji en tenant sa jambe droite.

**- **A présent finissons en, fit Yuna en sortant plusieurs parchemins.

Alors que Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji et Lee affrontaient un membre de l'Akatsuki, Sakura et les deux genins se battaient contre Hyosuke.

« Vraiment je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi fort… Arrivé à nous repousser sans dégainer son katana et nous blesser à ce point avec seulement son fourreau… pensa la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. »

Sakura semblait aussi essoufflée que Kensuke et Musashi. Le membre de l'Akatsuki se tenait devant eux sans bouger en les regardant sans réelle émotion, tandis que le garçon aux cheveux blonds ne semblait pas arriver à contrôler sa colère.

« Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Est-ce que je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre ? hurla dans sa tête Kensuke. »

**- **Pourquoi est ce que tu dis rien ? Pourquoi tu nous as abandonné ! demanda le blond en regardant Hyosuke avec un regard haineux.

Le brun ferma les yeux quelques instants comme pour chercher la réponse avant de les rouvrir. L'émotion qui s'y trouvait, était un mélange de colère et de tristesse.

**- **Tu ne peux pas comprendre Kensuke, répondit Hyosuke.

**- **Qu'est ce que tu en sais ! demanda Kensuke en hurlant.

**- **Mère… Mère t'as toujours attendu… Même lorsque l'on a appris que tu étais devenu un traître, ou qu'elle tombe malade et que le village se mettent à nous détester ! continua le blond avec quelques larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

**- **Je vois, tel est le vrai visage de ce village, fit le membre de l'Akatsuki.

**- **Konoha derrière son aspect chaleureux cache en réalité la trahison, continua Hyosuke.

**- **Que veux tu dire ? demanda le genin aux cheveux blonds légèrement surpris par les paroles de son père.

**- **Ecoute moi bien Kensuke… Car j'ai été trahi par Konoha, annonça le déserteur.

_Plusieurs années plus tôt dans le pays des roches, dans une forêt enflammée à cause des combats, quatre ninjas tentaient de fuirent une armée qui les poursuivaient. L'un d'entre eux était porté par un anbu avec des cheveux bruns._

**- **_Dépêchez vous ! Ils gagnent du terrain ! cria Hyosuke qui suivait le leader de l'équipe._

**- **_Hyosuke… Je… Je ne sens plus mon corps… fit le ninja sur son dos._

**- **_Tiens bon ! Dès que l'on aura atteint la frontière on pourra te soigner, fit le brun pour rassurer son ami._

**- **_Je crois pas que l'on y arrivera… fit le blessé en toussant._

**- **_On est pas encore mort ! Alors accroche toi ! hurla Hyosuke en courant un peu plus vite._

_Les ninjas de Konoha continuèrent de courir alors que les poursuivants se rapprochérent dangereusement._

**- **_On ne les sèmera pas de cette façon… fit le leader._

**- **_Soushi, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, annonça Hyosuke._

**- **_C'est vrai… Alors dans ce cas… Je vais devoir me débarrasser de vous, fit Soushi en envoyant une volée de shurikens qui blessa ses alliés._

**- **_Soushi ! Espèce de traître ! hurla le brun lorsqu'il vit le ninja s'en aller._

_Quelques instants plus tard Hyosuke et ses coéquipiers étaient encerclés par un grand nombre de ninjas du village caché des roches. Ceux-ci les attaquèrent tous en même temps et les ninjas de Konoha puisèrent dans leurs dernières forces pour riposter. Après un long combat, seul Hyosuke était encore en vie. Ses équipiers et les ninjas ennemis étaient morts. Le brun se trouvait allongé au sol n'ayant plus aucune force, attendant de se vider de son sang en maudissant le traître. Alors que l'anbu était à la limite de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il aperçut un homme portant un long manteau noir avec des flammes rouges dessus._

**- **_C'est bien triste de mourir ici à cause d'une trahison… N'est-ce pas ? demanda l'inconnu en scrutant l'homme se trouvant au sol._

**- **_Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que c'est et je vais te sauver, mais en contre partie tu me serviras, suis moi et changeons ce monde, continua t'il en s'abaissant près de Hyosuke et tendit sa main._

_Hyosuke leva la sienne puis sera la main de l'inconnu, celui qui le sauva de la mort sourit avant de le soigner._

**- **Après avoir récupéré de mes blessures, je suis retourné à Konoha pour me venger de ce traître, mais tout le monde ne me croyait pas et on m'a mis en prison, continua le brun.

**- **C'est un mensonge… Ce n'est pas possible, fit Kensuke en tremblant.

**- **Si celui qui m'avait sauvé n'était pas venu me chercher j'aurais été exécuté pour trahison… C'est pour cela que j'ai rejoint l'Akatsuki, fit Hyosuke.

**- **Tu penses que je vais te pardonner comme ça ! demanda le blond.

**- **Non, mais je n'ai rien contre toi personnellement, laisse moi cet enfant et vas t'en, ordonna le membre de l'Akatsuki.

**- **C'est mon ami, je ne l'abandonnerai jamais ! Pas comme tu l'as fait ! hurla le genin en serrant encore plus fort la garde de son katana.

**- **Très bien dans ce cas je n'ai plus le choix, fit Hyosuke en sortant son katana de son fourreau avant de se mettre en position de combat.

**traduction des attaques :  
Konoha Whirlwind : la tornade de Konoha  
Earth claws no jutsu : la technique des crocs de terre  
Armor of the shadows no jutsu : la technique de l'armure des ombres  
Path of the two divine hands : le chemin des deux mains divine  
Primary lotus : lotus recto**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Notes : Et un nouveau chapitre ! C'est la suite du combat de Hyosuke contre Kensuke, Musashi et Sakura. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Mémoire

Hyosuke venait finalement de sortir son katana, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait enfin être sérieux. Ses yeux dénués d'émotions scrutèrent ses adversaires qui semblaient grandement intimidés à l'exception de Kensuke qui avait un regard haineux.

« Ca va mal… Depuis tout à l'heure on ne lui a rien fait alors qu'il ne se battait pas à fond, qu'est-ce que ça va être maintenant qu'il est sérieux ? De plus Kensuke n'arrive pas à agir avec discernement, j'espère qu'il ne feras rien d'idiot quand même, pensa Sakura. »

Sakura eu à peine le temps de penser ça que Kensuke s'élança sur le membre de l'Akatsuki en hurlant :

**-** Dance of the Crescent moon !

**- **Kensuke imbécile ! Ne fonce pas tête baissé ! hurla Musashi.

Le genin aux cheveux blond se dédoubla et attaqua Hyosuke, le brun ne se donna même pas la peine de se de se déplacer pour l'éviter. Le membre de l'Akatsuki bloqua l'attaque du jeune garçon avec son katana et le repoussa au loin.

« Il a discerné le clone dés que j'ai commencé ma technique… Enfin rien d'étonnant c'est lui qui a créé ces techniques, pensa Kensuke en se relevant difficilement. »

**- **Je vois que tu as appris une des danses du sabre de Konoha, cependant tu ne l'as pas totalement maîtrisée, annonça le brun.

**- **Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Cette danse est celle que je maîtrise le mieux ! répliqua Kensuke en colère.

**- **Tu devrais savoir qu'il y a une différence entre apprendre une technique et la maîtriser, je vais te montrer cette différence, mon fils, fit le membre de l'Akatsuki en serrant plus fort son arme.

**- **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! hurla garçon aux cheveux blonds avec un regard haineux.

**- **Comme tu le souhaite… Mais prépare toi, j'arrive ! annonça Hyosuke.

**- **True dance of the Crescent moon ! hurla le brun.

Soudain une multitude de Hyosuke apparairent et se mirent à courir vers les ninjas de Konoha pour attaquer.

« Il y en a trop ! Impossible de trouver le véritable ! pensa Kensuke en voyant tout les clones sur le point de le frapper. »

Alors que les clones allaient toucher le pauvre garçon, Sakura s'élança près de lui et frappa le sol pour faire une protection de terre et de poussière autour d'eux. Grâce à cela la jeune femme aux cheveux roses pu déterminer la position de Hyosuke et décida de lui donner un puissant coup de poing en plein visage. Au lieu d'être blessé, celui-ci explosa dans un nuage de fumé, tandis que l'original attaquait par derrière.

**- **Kensuke fait attention ! hurla Sakura avant de le pousser pour qu'il ne se prenne pas le coup de katana.

La ninja médical reçut le coup à la place du jeune garçon et hurla quelques instants en se tenant le bras droit. Une grande entaille s'y trouvait où le sang coulait abondement, les deux genins se rapprochèrent d'elle pour savoir si elle allait bien ;

**- **Sa… Sakura vous allez bien ? demanda Musashi.

**- **Tout est de ma faute… Je suis désolé Sakura , fit Kensuke.

**- **Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien, répondit Sakura pour les rassurer avant de se mettre à composer plusieurs signes.

Du chakra entoura la main de la jounin et elle l'appliqua sur sa blessure, en un instant l'entaille disparut pour laisser un bras complètement guéris.

**- **Tu vois ? Je n'est plus rien, fit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses en souriant.

« Je n'avais pas fait attention que si j'était aveuglé par la vengeance d'autre personnes seraient blessée par ma faute… pensa Kensuke. »

**- **Hé Kensuke ! Je sais pas pour toi mais moi je vais lui régler son compte à ce type ! cria Musashi en faisant craquer ses poings.

**- **Tu vas trouver ça étrange mais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Musashi, répondit le blond avec un sourire.

**- **J'ai un plan, je vais utiliser mes chaînes pour l'immobiliser et tu le finis avec une de tes techniques, murmura le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

**- **D'accord, je vais tout faire pour le distraire avec Sakura, fit l'autre genin en murmurant aussi.

**- **Ok ! C'est partis ! cria Musashi en courant vers le membre de l'Akatsuki suivit de Kensuke et de Sakura.

**- **Même si vous m'attaquez tous en même temps cela ne changeras rien, annonça Hyosuke en les voyant arriver.

Le brun bloqua l'attaque de Kensuke avec son arme puis évita rapidement le coup de poing mortelle de Sakura avant de repousser avec plusieurs coups rapide de katana. Musashi tenta de le frapper par derrière mais celui-ci coupa en deux le bâton du garçon.

« Mon chakra… pensa Musashi en regardant son arme coupée en deux. »

**- **Prend ça ! hurla Kensuke en donnant un puissant coup de katana que le brun para sans problème.

**- **Maintenant ! hurla à sont tour Musashi.

**- **Des chaînes sortirent de terre pour s'enrouler à une vitesse incroyable autours de Hyosuke pour l'immobiliser.

**- **Tu ne peux pas m'échapper ! Raiton : Thunder jail no jutsu ! hurla le garçon aux cheveux argentés après avoir composer plusieurs signes.

Les chaînes furent soudain parcourus par des éclairs qui électrocutèrent le membre de l'Akatsuki, celui-ci hurla jusqu'à ce que la technique cesse.

**- **Kensuke ! Sakura ! hurla Musashi en posant un genou à terre, fatigué.

**- **Oui ! On s'occupe du reste ! fit le blond en se jetant sur Hyosuke encore enchaîné.

Kensuke et Sakura étaient sur le point de le frapper lorsqu'ils reçurent plusieurs coups de katana et se retrouvèrent à terre.

**- **Je vous l'avez dit… Vous n'avez aucune chance, fit Hyosuke en regardant les deux ninjas aux sol.

**- **Tu vas me le payer ! cria le garçon aux cheveux argentés en se jetant sur le membre de l'Akatsuki, mais il reçut un coup à l'épaule droite avant d'avoir pus le frapper.

**- **A présent je vais récupérer le garçon, annonça le membre de l'Akatsuki.

**- **Je… Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Je ne te laisserais pas enlever un de mes amis… fit Kensuke qui se relava difficilement.

Hyosuke ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de frapper le blond avec son katana, celui-ci hurla à cause de la douleur mais se maintint debout en gardant son regard déterminé.

Dans les ténèbres un garçon venait d'ouvrir légèrement les yeux, il observa les alentours et prit un air angoissé.

« Encore cet endroit… Je déteste cet endroit… pensa le garçon. »

**- **_Tu es de retour ici Nii-san_, fit un petit garçon qui venait d'apparaître à coté de lui.

**- **Qu'est ce que je fais encore ici ? demanda Hiro en regardant le garçon aux yeux dorés.

**- **_Je me pose aussi la question, inconsciemment tu reviens toujours ici… Au fond de toi tu veux récupérer ce que tu as perdus il y a longtemps, n'est ce pas ?_ demanda le petit garçon avec un air amusé.

**- **Que veux tu dires ? Je ne comprend pas, demanda le membre du clan Shinryu.

**- **_Le mieux c'est de le chercher toi-même, il n'y a pas meilleur moment. Mais sache une chose, si tu découvres la vérité tu risque de ne plus être comme avant_, annonça le garçon avant de disparaître.

**- **Attend ! cria Hiro en autour de lui.

En un instant le garçon aux cheveux bleus se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être un petit village, lorsque Hiro l'aperçut il fut surpris :

**- **Mais… C'est mon village natal ! s'exclama t'il.

Ce village se trouvait dans le pays des roches, l'image qu'il en avait était fidèle à ses souvenirs. C'était un village tranquille où tout le monde était souriant, où il faisait bon vivre. Le garçon arpenta les rues avec un air nostalgique.

**- **Je me rappel que nous avions quitté ce village rapidement lorsque j'était tout petit, mais je ne me souviens pas de la raison, fit Hiro.

Alors qu'il cherchait la raison pour laquelle son clan avait quitté ce village, quelqu'un attira son attention. Une réplique de Hiro qui n'avait que cinq ans environs était pourchassé par une bande de paysans. Le petit garçon courrait le plus vite possible et arriva à sortir du village mais ses poursuivants n'abandonnaient pas, ils gagnaient du terrain même. Soudain le petit garçon en larme trébucha et se retrouva au sol, encerclé.

**- **On t'as enfin coincé, démon ! fit l'un des paysans avec un regard haineux.

**- **Oui, on ne laisseras pas un de ces monstres corrompre notre paisible village, ajouta un autre avec le même regard.

Un des villageois s'avança vers le garçon terrorisé avec un couteau qu'il leva au dessus de la tête de celui-ci. Hiro assistait à la scène sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, il voulait arrêter tout cela mais en même temps, le garçon aux cheveux bleus souhaitais voir ce qui allait se passer ensuite, car dans son rêve, il n'avait que quelques images flous de la suite.

**- **Adieu démon ! cria le villageois en abaissant le couteau sur le petit garçon.

En un instant le bras de l'adulte fut coupé et vola un peu plus loin. Le petit garçon releva la tête, ses yeux étaient maintenant devenus dorés et un chakra noir l'entourait. Le reste des poursuivants étaient terrorisés mais décidèrent d'attaquer tous en même temps. Le petit garçon les évita facilement et se saisi du couteau qui se trouvait au sol pour se défaire de ses adversaires. A présent il était recouvert de sang, lorsqu'il regarda ses vêtements, le petit garçon aux yeux dorés se mit à rire, puis se mis en route vers le village.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas possible ça ne peux pas être moi ! Je… Je n'est jamais tuer quelqu'un de ma vie ! hurla Hiro en se prenant la tête entre les mains. »

**- **Ce n'est qu'une illusion… Oui c'est ça une illusion ! fit pour se rassurer.

Quand le membre du clan Shinryu repris le contrôle, il remarqua que le village était en feu. Le garçon décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait, lorsque Hiro arriva, il fut horrifié. Des cadavres se trouvaient un peu partout et des maisons étaient en feu. Le village autrefois joyeux avait maintenant disparut, il ne restait aucun survivants de ce massacre. Hiro regarda son image du passé en train de rire au centre du village, il n'avait rien en commun avec ce petit garçon. Quelques instants plus tard quelqu'un arriva, il portait un masque et un kimono blanc, Hiro reconnu rapidement son gardien et ami Mikihisa.

**- **Quel tristesse Hiro-sama… Vous étiez trop jeune pour le réveiller… A présent le démon vous a fait perdre la raison, le sceau n'était pas assez fort… fit tristement Mikihisa.

**- **Quoi ? J'ai perdu la raison ? demanda Hiro en se mettant devant l'homme au masque pour attirer son attention, mais celui-ci ne le voyait pas et ne l'entendait pas non plus.

**- **A présent je vais vous ramener, nous allons vous aider, Hiro-sama, continua l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

Le petit garçon possédé se retourna pour regarder Mikihisa avec un regard pareil à celui d'un animal avant de se jeter sur lui en poussant un hurlement. L'homme au masque se protégea en mettant ses mains devant lui pour contenir la puissance du coup mais se retrouva projeté au loin. Le Hiro du passé n'attendit pas que son adversaire soit relevé pour courir vers lui et le rouer de coups d'une force incroyable. Mikihisa arriva à le repousser et lorsqu'il se releva son masque se brisa laissant apparaître deux yeux identiques à ceux du garçon possédé durant quelques instants.

**- **Je n'ai plus choix, Hiro-sama… Je vais devoir être sérieux, annonça le membre du clan Shinryu.

Ces paroles ne l'atteignirent pas car celui-ci se jeta immédiatement sur Mikihisa pour le tuer. Le gardien évita le coup et composa rapidement avant de crier :

**- **Katon : Fire Dragon Flame Blast no jutsu !

Un puissant jet de flamme s'abattit sur le Hiro du passé, Mikihisa n'attendit pas que la fumée se dissipe, il se mit à courir vers le cratère qu'il avait créé. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus en sortit et fonça lui aussi sur son adversaire, lorsqu'ils se frappèrent, cela provoqua une gigantesque onde de choc. Le gardien avait réussi à contenir tant bien que de mal l'attaque de Hiro mais celui-ci attaqua de nouveau avec toutes ses forces. Mikihisa ne pu résister à cela. Le gardien se retrouva plaqué au sol et essaya tant bien que mal de se protéger des coups du garçon.

« Ca va mal, je ne vais pas m'en sortir si je n'arrive pas à contenir le démon… pensa l'homme aux cheveux bleus. »

« Je pensais que je devrais m'en servir un jour,pensa Mikihisa en sortant des menottes ornées de motifs qu'il plaça rapidement aux poignés du garçon après l'avoir immobilisé. »

Le possédé tenta immédiatement de les briser mais le membre du clan Shinryu y apposa des parchemins qui l'empêcha de le faire. Ensuite Mikihisa frappa le garçon pour l'assommer avant de prendre dans ses bras pour le ramener.

Dans l'ancien domaine des Shinryu, tout les membres semblaient tristes. Le petit garçon était assis sur une chaise dans une pièce avec des menottes aux mains et aux pieds avec des parchemins dessus, Haru se trouvait dans la pièce, avec quelques membres et sa femme qui pleurais, le chef du clan observais son fils qui était possédé par le démon avant de prendre la parole.

**- **Ceci est un bien triste événement mes amis… commença t'il avec un air grave.

**- **Penser que le démon se soit éveillé si tôt… Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant, fit l'un des membres.

**- **Oui, pour parer à cela j'ai décidé d'utiliser _ce_ jutsu, annonça Haru.

**- **Vous êtes sur Haru-sama ? Il risque de ne plus être comme avant, fit Mikihisa en se rapprochant du chef du clan.

**- **Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, nous imposerons ce sceau sur le démon et ses souvenirs, ainsi il ne se souviendra de rien, répondit Haru.

**- **Comme vous le souhaiteraient Haru-sama, firent tous les membres en même temps.

**- **Très bien, commençons, annonça le père de Hiro.

Juste après cette phrase Hiro sombra de nouveau dans les ténèbres et il vit le petit garçon en face de lui qu'il l'observait avec un air amusé.

**- **_Alors comment était ce ?_ demanda le garçon aux yeux dorés.

**- **Tu… Tu es moi ? demanda à son tour Hiro.

**- **_Pas tout à fait, Je suis celui qui es scellé en toi_, annonça le démon.

**- **Ce n'est possible ! répliqua le garçon aux cheveux bleus plutôt pour se convaincre.

**- **_Allons tu as tout vu, c'est la strict vérité, mais maintenant que vas-tu faire ?_ demanda le petit garçon aux yeux dorés.

**- **Même si… même si ce sont mes vrais souvenirs, j'ai changé ! J'ai de précieux amis, des personnes sur qui je peux compter ! C'est pourquoi jamais je ne redeviendrai comme ça ! cria Hiro.

Le démon se mit à sourire à la réponse du garçon aux cheveux bleus.

**- **Je vois, dans ce cas je vais t'aider à protéger ceux qui te sont cher, annonça le petit garçon aux yeux dorés.

**- **Merci, fit Hiro en fermant les yeux alors qu'un chakra noir l'entourait.

**- **Il est vraiment trop fort… fit Musashi en tenant son bras gauche qui était gravement blessé.

**- **Oui mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser enlever Hiro ! cria Kensuke.

**- **Comment pouvaient vous le protéger alors que vous êtes si faible ? Acceptez la réalité, fit Hyosuke en s'approchant de Musashi pour lui porter un dernier coup de katana.

Alors que le coup allait s'abattre sur le garçon aux cheveux argentés quelqu'un s'interposa et stoppa le coup avec une main.

**- **Hi… Hiro ! demanda Musashi surpris.

Le garçon se retourna et souris.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Notes : Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas ajouté de chapitre :), pour la peine j'en met deux.**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : L'éveil

**-** Cette sensation… Hiro ! fit Naruto.

**- **Je vois le petit Shinryu a fini sa sieste… Cela devient encore plus amusant ! fit Tôji en riant.

**- **Je ne te laisserais pas l'approcher ! hurla le prétendant au titre d'Hokage.

**- **C'est ce que l'on verra ! répliqua le membre de l'Akatsuki en fonçant sur les deux jounins de Konoha.

Hyosuke recula de quelques pas et observa le nouvel adversaire qui venait d'apparaître.

**- **Tu es réveillé ! fit Musashi.

**- **Musashi, prend Kensuke et laisse moi m'occuper de lui, annonça Hiro.

**- **Mais Hiro… Il a réussi à nous battre alors que l'on était trois contre un ! Que penses tu pouvoir faire tout seul ? demanda Kensuke.

**- **Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, je ne suis pas seul, je promes de revenir, répondit le garçon aux cheveux bleus en souriant pour les rassurer.

**- **Hiro Shinryu tu ne devrais pas me sous estimer, ce n'est parce que tu l'as réveillé que tu gagneras, annonça Hyosuke.

**- **C'est ce que l'on verra ! répliqua le garçon en se jetant sur le membre de l'Akatsuki.

Hiro décocha un coup de poing chargé du chakra noir du démon mais Hyosuke se protégea avec son sabre, le membre de l'Akatsuki arriva à le contenir quelques instants avant de le recevoir en plein visage, ce qui le fit reculer de quelques pas. Hyosuke prit un air surpris avant d'essuyer le sang qui se trouvait sur son visage.

**- **In… Incroyable ! Il a réussi à le blesser ! fit Musashi en regardant son ami.

**- **Et dire que nous n'avons rien pu faire… murmura Kensuke.

« Oui, avec cette force je peux le battre, pensa Hiro en serrant son poing. »

Le déserteur attaqua à son tour, le garçon aux cheveux bleus arrivait à suivre la vitesse surhumaine de Hyosuke, il parait et évitait les coups de katana meurtrier avec une aisance surprenante.

**- **Prend ça ! Katon : Fire Dragon Flame Blast no jutsu ! hurla le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Un puissant jet de flamme se dirigea vers Hyosuke, celui-ci l'évita rapidement et riposta en criant :

**- **True dance of the Crescent moon !

Une multitude de clone se jetèrent sur le membre du clan Shinryu pour le frapper. Alors que les sabres allaient s'abattre, les Hyosuke furent repoussés par une tempête de chakra noir qui les fit tous disparaître dans un nuage de fumé pour ne laisser que l'original avec quelques blessures apparentes au visage.

« C'est moi qui l'ai sous estimé… Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait dégager une telle quantité de chakra… Cependant son corps et son esprit ne semblent pas encore tout à fait être habitués à cette condition, pensa le brun en fixant le garçon. »

Les déductions du membre de l'Akatsuki s'avéraient être vraies, Hiro semblait être pris de tremblements par moment.

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Plus j'utilise le chakra du démon et plus mon esprit se brouille... Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je m'en débarrasse le plus vite possible, pensa Hiro de concentrer de nouveau du chakra dans ses mains et d'attaquer. »

Très loin de là, dans une sorte de laboratoire, un jeune homme qui semblait avoir entre dix huit et vingt ans marchait d'un pas déterminé. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux noirs et portait un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un long T-shirt de la même couleur, au dos de celui-ci se trouvait un emblème ressemblant à un éventail, ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que les ténèbres qui l'entouraient et bien plus encore. L'inconnu ouvrit les portes se trouvant au fond de la pièce en ignorant les cris de souffrances et de désespoirs des prisonniers qui servaient d'expériences pour le maître du jeune homme.

**- **Vous voila enfin Sasuke, où étiez vous passé ? demanda un homme aux cheveux argentés avec des lunettes et qui portait le bandeau d'Oto no kuni.

**- **Cela ne te regarde pas Kabuto, répondit le concerné avec une aura meurtrière immense qui fit trembler Kabuto.

« Hé hé… Je l'ai vraiment bien formé, pensa Orochimaru en regardant les deux ninjas devant lui. »

**- **Alors mon cher Sasuke qu'as-tu trouvé ? demanda l'homme serpent en souriant.

**- **J'ai capturé une fille qui a un démon grâce aux rumeurs que j'ai entendu un peu partout, annonça le membre du clan Uchiwa.

**- **Parfait ! Cela nous en fait deux ! Tu as fait du bon travail Sasuke, fit Orochimaru avec un sourire machiavélique.

**- **Peu importe, avec l'obtention de ce deuxième démon cela devient une provocation envers l'Akatsuki, remarqua Sasuke.

**- **Oui, cela peut être risqué mais c'est très important pour mes recherches, répondit l'ancien Sanin de Konoha avec des yeux remplis d'ambition.

**- **Enfin cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi… Cela m'arrange même, ainsi j'aurais plus de chance de pouvoir affronter mon frère, je pourrais enfin accomplir ma vengeance ! fit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sur un ton sinistre.

Hiro semblait mal au point, pas à cause des blessures car il n'en avait aucune mais plutôt à cause du chakra démoniaque qui le parcourait. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de contenir la violence du démon pour le jeune garçon. Il tremblait beaucoup plus maintenant, sa respiration était forte et lente comme si il essayait de se calmer.

« Exactement comme je le pensais, dans ce cas je vais le neutraliser rapidement avant qu'il ne soit complètement submergé par le démon, pensa Hyosuke. »

**- **Vas-tu pouvoir parer ceci ? demanda le brun en se préparant à frapper.

**- **Je t'attends ! répondit Hiro avec plein de détermination.

**- **Très bien, dans ce cas… Ninpo : Wind of thousand blades ! hurla Hyosuke en agitant son katana dans le vide ce qui créa plusieurs lames composées de vent qui se dirigèrent toutes sur le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Hiro arriva à échapper à la majorité, mais certaines le touchèrent, le membre de l'Akatsuki ne laissa pas un instant de répit au garçon et le projeta au sol avec un coup de katana. Hiro se releva immédiatement pour attaquer encore une fois mais il se retrouvait rapidement dans la même situation qu'il y a quelques instants.

**- **Toute résistance est inutile Hiro Shinryu, peu importe la force que tu utilises, j'aurais toujours le dessus, annonça Hyosuke avec un ton froid.

« Non ! Ca ne peut pas se finir comme ça ! J'ai… J'ai fait une promesse, que je reviendrais, c'est pourquoi je dois tout faire pour la tenir ! pensa Hiro alors que le brun allait le frapper de nouveau. »

Le garçon bloqua rapidement le coup et arma son poing qui était entouré du chakra noir avant de le frapper. Celui-ci fut éjecté sur quelques mètres, Hiro en profita pour courir jusqu'à lui pour en finir mais le garçon fut surpris de recevoir un coup de katana qui transperça son épaule droite. Hiro tomba à terre en hurlant de douleur alors que Hyosuke se rapprochait lentement.

« Ce qu'il disait était vrai… Il y a une trop grande différence entre nous, pensa Hiro avant de s'évanouir. »

**- **Le chakra noir a complètement disparu… fit Hyosuke.

Du côté de Naruto et Shikamaru, le combat continuait, les deux ninjas de Konoha n'arrivaient pas à se défaire de Tôji. Le membre de l'Akatsuki les dominait totalement, ne leur laissant aucun moment de répit. Naruto semblait troublé car il ne sentait plus le chakra démoniaque d'Hiro.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a juste quelques instants le chakra d'Hiro remplissait toute la forêt et maintenant plus rien… Je dois me dépêcher de voir ce qui se passe, pensa Naruto. »

**- **Est-ce donc tout ce dont tu es capable Naruto ? demanda Tôji sur un ton déçu.

**- **Si tu veux je vais être sérieux ! répliqua le concerné.

**- **Enfin ! Montre moi, la force de ton démon ! fit le membre de l'Akatsuki avec un air machiavélique.

Les yeux de Naruto devinrent rouges et des crocs prirent forme dans la bouche du jounin, une fois la transformation terminée, celui-ci s'élança sur Tôji avec une vitesse surhumaine. Malgré cela, le membre de l'Akatsuki arrivait à éviter les attaques du prétendant au titre d'Hokage avec une grande facilité. Naruto continuait d'attaquer en utilisant librement le chakra de Kyubi, le sol se mettait à trembler à cause de cette puissance.

**- **Oui c'est ça ! Cette puissance ! Tu es digne d'être mon adversaire finalement, fit Tôji.

**- **Si c'est de la puissance que tu veux et bien en voilà ! hurla Naruto en décochant un puissant coup de poing dans le visage de son adversaire.

Le coup fit à peine bouger le membre de l'Akatsuki, celui-ci porta une main à ses lèvres pour finalement remarquer qu'il saignait légèrement.

**- **Hein? fit Naruto avec surprise.

**- **Ah oui au fait j'ai oublié de te dire que j'avais le corps le plus résistant parmis les membres de l'Akatsuki, annonça Tôji en riant.

« Il a concentré son chakra à l'endroit où j'ai frappé pour se protéger, mais même sans ça c'est vrai qu'il a une incroyable résistance, pensa le jounin. »

**- **Mais si j'utilise le Rasengan, sa défense ne résistera pas longtemps, murmura Naruto.

**- **Allez dépêche toi d'attaquer ! Car si tu ne le fais pas… Ce sera moi qui le ferait ! hurla Tôji en attaquant.

Naruto créa un Rasengan emplis du chakra de Kyubi puis se jeta à son tour sur son adversaire, le membre de l'Akatsuki l'évita et s'apprêtait à riposter lorsque soudain son corps ne semblait plus répondre.

**- **Kage mane no jutsu, réussit, annonça Shikamaru.

**- **Que? fit Tôji surpris.

**- **Il faut vraiment être un crétin pour oublier totalement son deuxième adversaire, fit le jounin aux cheveux noirs.

**- **C'est encore… Ta technique d'immobilisation… fit faiblement le captif.

**- **Et oui, tu étais tellement captivé par la force de Naruto que tu n'as pas vu arriver mon ombre… expliqua Shikamaru.

**- **C'est bien moi ça, fit Tôji en souriant.

**- **Bon, finissons en ! Rasengan ! hurla Naruto en frappant Tôji avec son Rasengan en plein ventre.

Le membre de l'Akatsuki hurlait de douleur alors qu'il était projeté violemment contre un arbre. Après avoir observé quelques temps le corps de Tôji, Naruto retrouva ses yeux bleus avant de retourner près de Shikamaru.

**- **Il est vraiment incroyable ce type, il est encore vivant malgré ce coup ! fit le blond surpris.

**- **Tout ce que tu veux, mais on ferait mieux d'aller voir les autres, annonça Shikamaru.

**- **Tu as raison, répondit Naruto.

Alors que les deux jounins allaient partir rejoindre leurs amis, ils arrivèrent à esquiver de peu une rangée de pics composés de terre. Naruto et Shikamaru se retournèrent pour découvrir que Tôji s'était réveillé, son air moqueur avait disparu, à présent il dégageait une aura meurtrière oppressante et son regard était devenu froid.

**- **Ne croyez pas vous être débarrassé de moi aussi facilement, fit Tôji sur un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

**- **C'est pas possible ! Il est increvable ou quoi ! demanda Shikamaru surpris.

**- **Je te l'ai dit, normalement il aurait du être mort… répondit Naruto dans le même état que son ami.

Tôji se mit à composer plusieurs signes avant de poser ses mains au sol et d'hurler :

**- **Doton : Great earthquake no jutsu!

Soudain tout le sol se mit à trembler pour finalement se disloquer, Tôji en profita pour attaquer, il se débarrassa rapidement de Shikamaru avec quelques coups.

**- **Bon, maintenant reprenons notre petit combat là où il en était, annonça le membre de l'Akatsuki.

Non loin de la Hyosuke venait de ressentir l'aura de son coéquipier, il se dépêcha de prendre Hiro avant de le rejoindre pour voir ce qui se passait.

« C'est pas vrai ! Je lui avais demandé de se contrôler ! Il faut que je le rejoigne avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'insensé, pensa Hyosuke. »

**traduction des attaques :  
****True dance of the crescent moon : la véritable dance de la lune nouvelle  
Great earthquake no jutsu : la technique du grand tremblement de terre**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Notes : Et voilà le deuxième chapitre :)**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Echec

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Depuis tout à l'heure ce n'est plus du tout le même, pensa Naruto. »

Le prétendant au titre d'Hokage se tenait à distance de son adversaire. Il avait de nombreuses blessures dont la plupart commençaient déjà à guérir grâce aux pouvoirs de Kyubi. Mais la fatigue s'installait peu à peu. Tôji semblait désormais plus intéressé à le tuer qu'à le capturer. A présent, chacune de ses attaques étaient mortelles. Si Naruto ne faisait pas attention s'en serait fini de lui.

**-** Ne me dit pas que c'est tout ce dont tu es capable, même le petit Hiro Shinryu dégageait plus de puissance que toi, fit Tôji.

« Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix… Si je continue comme ça, je ne m'en sortirais pas, pensa le jounin avant de se mettre à composer des signes. »

Quelques instants après, un chakra rouge entoura Naruto comme autrefois lors de son combat contre Sasuke. Le membre de l'Akatsuki observait le jounin avec un air fasciné, qui n'attendait qu'une chose, attaquer son adversaire.

**- **Finalement tu es sérieux, fit Tôji en se jetant sur Naruto.

Les deux ninjas se frappèrent en même temps ce qui causa une onde de choc énorme qui emporta avec elle une grande partie des arbres aux alentours. Naruto et Tôji avaient cessé de se servir de jutsus, maintenant c'était un combat de taijutsu pur. Les coups s'échangeaient à une vitesse incroyable. Le membre de l'Akatsuki ne semblait pas avoir de problème pour rivaliser avec la puissance du jounin. Le prétendant au titre d'Hokage frappait de toute ses forces encore et encore en hurlant comme un animal sauvage, faisant tout pour vaincre le plus vite possible son adversaire.

« Je dois le vaincre rapidement ! Sinon mon corps ne tiendra pas longtemps… pensa Naruto. »

Le jeune jounin de Konoha utilisa une main de chakra pour projeter son adversaire contre un rocher qui se trouvait près d'eux. Naruto regardait le nuage de poussière qu'il avait créé se dissiper lorsque soudain il aperçut Tôji se relever lentement comme si de rien n'était. Tous les coups du prétendant au titre d'Hokage n'avaient laissé que de faibles traces sur le corps de son adversaire, ce qui le surprit.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! J'y suis allé de toutes mes forces, avec tout ce que je lui ai mis il devrait être mort depuis longtemps… pensa Naruto.

« Et ça ne va pas du tout, peu à peu mon corps réagit plus lentement. Je vais devoir placer tout ce qui me reste de force dans ce dernier coup, c'est la seule solution. Dans ce cas… fit mentalement Naruto.

**- **Je vais en finir avec ça ! hurla le jounin de Konoha en créant un Rasengan avec le chakra de Kyubi.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de courir vers Tôji pour l'attaquer que soudain des pics de terre lui transpercèrent les deux épaules. Le Rasengan du jeune jounin se dissipa alors qu'il tombait au sol, Naruto était paralysé par la douleur. Le chakra du démon renard avait réussi à soigner en partie le prétendant au titre d'Hokage avant de disparaître comme le Rasengan.

**- **En fin de compte tu ne m'as amusé qu'un petit moment… fit Tôji pour lui-même.

« Je… Je ne peux plus bouger… C'est à cause du chakra de Kyubi… pensa Naruto en voyant le membre de l'Akatsuki s'approcher lentement de lui. »

**- **Ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'achever rapidement, continua Tôji avec un sourire machiavélique.

Lorsque finalement, Tôji arriva près de Naruto, celui-ci sortis un kunaï pour achever son adversaire. Alors que le coup allait s'abattre sur le jeune homme, le membre de l'Akatsuki fut surpris de le voir disparaître en un instant pour se retrouver derrière lui et le frapper violemment au visage. Tôji fut projeté un peu plus loin, mais il se releva presque aussitôt.

« Je ne vais pas abandonner comme ça ! pensa Naruto alors qu'il avait à peine la force de tenir debout. »

**- **Arriver à bouger aussi vite alors que tu es dans cet état… Bravo, mais ça ne changera rien, annonça le membre de l'Akatsuki en faisant tomber Naruto au sol, inconscient.

**- **Adieu, continua Tôji.

Tôji fut arrêté par Hyosuke au moment où il pensait finalement pouvoir tuer Naruto, l'autre membre de l'Akatsuki avait attrapé la main de son coéquipier à temps.

**- **Tôji ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ! hurla le brun.

**- **Tu arrives toujours à temps pour m'empêcher de m'amuser, Hyosuke, répliqua Tôji.

**- **Notre but est de le capturer ! Et non de le tuer, si tu le fais ce sera un acte de traîtrise envers l'organisation, tu sais quelles seront les conséquences n'est ce pas ? demanda Hyosuke.

Le membre de l'Akatsuki aux cheveux blonds fixa Naruto avec une envie de tuer flagrante, Hyosuke mit la main sur la garde de son katana prêt à s'en servir si son coéquipier allait commettre l'irréparable.

**- **Tôji ! hurla de nouveau le brun.

Le concerné répondit au bout de quelques instants en se retournant vers Hyosuke avec un ton enfantin qu'il prenait de temps en temps :

**- **Hyosuke t'es pas drôle !

**- **Allez emporte le, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, ordonna Hyosuke après avoir soufflé légèrement.

Alors que Tôji allait prendre Naruto pour l'emmener, une volée de kunaï le stoppa net et il se reçut un puissant coup qui le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir qui l'avait frappé il aperçut une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs avec les yeux blancs, portant la tenue de combat de Konoha qui se tenait prés du prétendant au titre d'Hokage. A côté de la jeune femme se trouvait deux jounins. Le premier était un homme qui portait une tenue de combat ainsi que son bandeau qui masquait l'un de ses yeux et les cheveux argentés tandis que le second était une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges.

**- **Tiens ! Mais ce ne serait pas la Hyuga de la dernière fois ? demanda Tôji sur un ton moqueur.

**- **Naruto ! hurla la jeune femme avant de s'abaisser pour voir si celui-ci allait bien.

Hinata secoua Naruto pour le réveiller, après quelques instants celui-ci ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir la jeune femme le gifler sans attendre et lui hurler dessus.

**- **Imbécile ! Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu partais à la recherche d'un de mes élèves ! hurla t'elle en le frappant.

**- **Hi… Hinata… Je suis gravement blessé… fit Naruto.

La membre du clan Hyuga continua de le frapper tandis que le jeune homme essayait de la calmer.

« Franchement, je ne me serais jamais douté que la personnalité de Naruto déteigne autant sur celle d'Hinata, c'est presque effrayant, pensa Kakashi. »

**- **On vous déranges ? demanda Tôji sur un ton moqueur.

**- **Ce n'est pas trois ninjas de Konoha qui vont nous arrêter, expliqua Hyosuke.

**- **Mais qui as dit que nous étions trois ? demanda Hinata qui venait de se relever.

Plus loin dans la forêt, là ou se trouvait Lee et Neji. Yuna avait paralysé les deux jounins grâce à ses parchemins et à présent ils se trouvaient au sol sans aucun moyen de se défendre, attendant simplement la dernière attaque de leur adversaire. Mais celle-ci ne vint jamais car la femme appartenant à l'Akatsuki se trouva projeter un peu plus loin par quelqu'un.

**- **Alors Lee, tu es dans un bien triste état, fit la personne qui venait de frapper Yuna.

**- **Gaï-sensei et Asuma-sensei ! firent Lee et Neji.

**- **Laissez nous nous occuper d'elle, on n'en aura pas pour longtemps, annonça Gaï.

« C'est bien ma vaine ! Je n'ai plus de chakra… pensa Yuna en regardant ses deux nouveaux adversaires. »

Du côté des deux autres membres de l'Akatsuki, le combat venait lui aussi de s'engager, avec Hinata et Kurenai qui affrontaient Tôji, tandis que Kakashi affrontait Hyosuke.

« Ca se complique légèrement, nous ne pensions pas qu'ils nous rejoindraient aussi vite… pensa Hyosuke en échangeant des coups avec Kakashi. »

**- **C'est bien triste Hyosuke, autrefois vous étiez l'un des meilleurs chefs des anbus, que vous soyez tombé aussi bas… fit le jounin aux cheveux argentés.

**- **Ce Hyosuke est mort, répondit le brun en frappant Kakashi qui évita de peu le sabre de celui-ci.

**- **Bien dans ce cas… fit Kakashi en relevant son bandeau pour montrer son sharingan.

Le membre de l'Akatsuki aux cheveux bruns se battait contre Kakashi tout en portant Hiro, le garçon ne le gênait aucunement. Les coups s'échangeaient rapidement et le ninja copieur semblait arriver à se battre à égalité contre Hyosuke, ce qui n'arrangeait pas celui-ci.

« A ce train là, nous allons perdre les deux démons, dans ce cas… pensa t'il. »

**- **Je vais vous arrêter Hyosuke, annonça Kakashi en composant des signes avant qu'un éclair bleu ne recouvre la main du ninja.

**- **Ton fameux Chidori… Très bien ! Je t'attends ! fit Hyosuke en se mettant en position de combat.

Après s'être observé pendant quelques instants les deux ninjas s'élancèrent sur leur adversaire. Kakashi s'approcha à grande vitesse de Hyosuke prêt à lui porter un coup mortel avec son Chidori tandis que le membre de l'Akatsuki était bien décidé de le trancher avec son katana. Finalement, le brun évita difficilement et il reçut une blessure aux côtes mais il en profita pour blesser lui aussi Kakashi.

**- **Tu es devenu très fort Kakashi, fit Hyosuke en fixant le ninja aux cheveux argentés.

**- **Mais tu es encore loin de mon niveau ! continua le membre de l'Akatsuki en repoussant Kakashi qui alla s'écraser contre un arbre.

« Je ne m'étais pas douté qu'il y aurait une telle différence de force, pensa le jounin. »

Kakashi fut vite sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il se fit de nouveau blesser par le membre de l'Akatsuki et qu'à présent il ne pouvait plus bouger. Hyosuke s'approcha lentement de son adversaire puis s'abaissa pour lui dire :

**- **Pour cette fois, je te laisse en vie Kakashi, mais la prochaine fois, je te tue.

Ensuite le membre de l'Akatsuki disparut pour rejoindre ses équipiers laissant Kakashi adossé à un arbre, inconscient.

Lorsque le ninja aux cheveux argentés se réveilla, il vit que tout le monde était rassemblé autour de lui en piteuse état, c'est alors que Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de penser : « La mission a été un échec… »


	22. Chapitre 22

**Notes : Oula ! Y'a un moment que je n'avais pas publié de chapitre lol ! J'ai enfuin decidé de me remettreà écrire cette fanfic. Pour la reprise, un petit chapitre de transition, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Troubles

**-** Et c'est ainsi que les trois membres de l'Akatsuki ont réussi à fuir, fit Naruto.

**- **Je vois, fit l'Hokage.

**- **Il faut envoyer une nouvelle équipe ! cria le jounin aux cheveux blonds.

**- **Et tu souhaiterais aller avec elle ? demanda Tsunade alors qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

**- **Evidemment ! fit Naruto.

**- **Je suis désolée Naruto mais avec ces blessures tu n'iras nul part ! De plus je n'enverrais pas de nouvelle équipe pour l'instant. Si vous n'avez rien pu faire contre trois membres de l'Akatsuki alors nous aurons encore moins de chance contre l'organisation toute entière ! expliqua l'Hokage.

**- **Mais on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! cria le jounin aux cheveux blonds.

**- **Allons Naruto, nous savons que tu te sens concerné, mais pour l'instant tu ne devrais penser qu'à récupérer de tes blessures, fit Kakashi en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

**- **Kakashi a parfaitement raison, de toute façon tu n'auras aucune mission tant que tu ne seras pas remis, annonça Tsunade sur un ton strict.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose que le cinquième Hokage leur demanda de quitter son bureau pour régler d'autres problèmes. Hinata qui attendait tranquillement dans le couloir alla rejoindre les deux ninjas qui venaient de sortir de la pièce.

**- **Qu'est ce que Tsunade-sama a dit ? demanda l'héritière des Hyuga.

**- **Elle a dit que pour l'instant elle n'enverrait aucune équipe pour sauver Hiro, répondit Naruto, légèrement en colère.

**- **Je vois… fit tristement Hinata.

**- **Bon, moi je vous laisse. Naruto tu devrais rentrer te reposer, annonça Kakashi avant de partir.

Après un moment de silence, Naruto et Hinata décidèrent de suivre le conseil de Kakashi et se mirent en route vers l'appartement du prétendant au titre d'Hokage. Après un bout du trajet, durant lequel aucuns mots ne furent échangés, Hinata décida de prendre la parole :

**- **Merci d'avoir essayé de sauver Hiro.

**- **Ce n'est rien, je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire… Mais je ne l'ai pas ramené… fit Naruto tristement.

**- **Non, mais je sais que la prochaine fois nous y arriverons, fit Hinata.

**- **Bien sur ! Je vais botter les fesses de toute l'Akatsuki, tu vas voir ! annonça le jounin aux cheveux blonds avec un grand sourire.

Les deux ninjas arrivèrent finalement devant l'appartement.

**- **Tu veux monter un moment ? demanda Naruto.

**- **Je suis désolée Naruto, je ne peux pas, je dois assister à une réunion de clan, répondit Hinata.

**- **Ce n'est pas grave ! Mais tu dois être contente, à présent on te confit des tâches importantes dans ton clan, fit le jounin aux cheveux blonds.

**- **Oui, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Ensuite Naruto et Hinata se séparèrent. Lorsque le jeune homme entra dans son appartement, il se dirigea vers une commode et il en sortit un rouleau.

**- **Merci… Ero senin… murmura Naruto en regardant l'objet qui se trouvait dans sa main.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds posa le rouleau sur la table pour commencer à le lire, au début de celui-ci, un nom était visible : Yondaime.

Pendant ce temps, là dans le domaine des Shinryu, Haru semblait déjà connaître la nouvelle lorsqu'un ninja envoyé par l'Hokage la lui annonça tandis que sa femme était effondrée. Après cela, le chef de clan alla s'isoler dans les jardins du domaine sans montrer de véritables réactions à la situation qui venait d'arriver tandis que les membres étaient agités par rapport à cette nouvelle.

**- **Haru-sama, cela vous convient t'il qu'Hiro-sama soit enlever par l'Akatsuki ? demanda Mikihisa qui venait soudainement de sortir de l'ombre.

**- **Ne t'inquiète pas Mikihisa, cela n'affecte que légèrement mes plans et de plus pour l'instant il ne lui arrivera rien de grave, répondit Haru avec assurance au gardien.

**- **Je vois, fit l'homme aux longs cheveux bleus.

**- **Quand est il des deux autres gardiens ? demanda Haru.

**- **Ils les ont suivis selon vos ordres et ils devraient bientôt nous contacter pour vous informer de la position de leur cachette, répondis Mikihisa.

« Est-ce que vous faites tout cela pour le bien de notre clan… Haru-sama ? se demanda Mikihisa »

**- **Très bien, laissons les assembler pour nous, fit le père de Hiro.

Haru fit signe à Mikihisa qu'il pouvait disposer et celui-ci disparut immédiatement dans un nuage de fumée laissant le chef de clan seul.

**- **Le moment est proche… Pas vrai Koichi ? fit le chef de clan à lui-même.

Le lendemain, la vie reprit peu à peu son cours. Hinata rassembla son équipe qui n'était, hélas, composée à présent que de deux membres. Ceux-ci semblaient bien silencieux, mais ce n'était pas dû au fait que la jounin leur avait annoncé que maintenant, ils allaient s'entraîner encore plus durement pour avoir une chance de pouvoir ramener Hiro.

**- **Vous avez des questions ? demanda Hinata en les fixant du regard.

**- **Aucune, répondirent les deux genins sur un ton peu énergique.

**- **Très bien, vous allez d'abord vous affronter qu'au taijutsu.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent puis se firent face. Ensuite ils se mirent en position de combat. Au signal de leur sensei, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre prêt à frapper. Les coups commencèrent à s'enchaîner rapidement, Kensuke qui était adepte du combat au katana ne perdait rien de sa force au combat à mains nues. Il attaquait à une vitesse hallucinante ne laissant que très peu d'opportunités à son adversaire de riposter. Celui-ci ne pouvait que se protéger et esquiver en attendant une ouverture, alors que le blond semblait frapper moins vite, Musashi en profita pour tenter de lui asséner un coup de poing mais malheureusement, Kensuke para le coup. Le membre du clan Fuma ne s'arrêta pas là et continua de frapper avec son autre main. Le genin aux cheveux blonds le reçut en plein visage puis fit quelques pas en arrière légèrement sonné. Plus le combat progressait et plus le combat était violent, à présent cela ne semblait plus être un simple entraînement. Les deux genins cherchaient à viser les points vitaux de l'autre, Hinata ne pu en supporter plus et s'interposa pour stopper Kensuke et Musashi de commettre l'irréparable.

**- **Stop ! hurla la jounin en parant les deux attaques.

La voix de leur sensei sembla les avoir ramenés à la raison quelque peu, elle les fixa furieusement avant de leur poser une question :

**- **Est-ce une façon de s'entraîner ?

**- **Je ne vois pas où est le problème, répondit Kensuke avec un regard dur.

**- **Moi si ! Essayez de tuer son équipier est un problème ! hurla la jounin.

**- **S'en prendre à son équipier ne résoudra pas le fait que Hiro a été enlevé… Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous le ramènerez, continua Hinata tristement.

Les deux genins se regardèrent avec une expression de culpabilité avant de s'excuser. Hinata accepta leurs excuses et décida de reprendre l'entraînement. Après un entraînement rude, les deux genins se reposèrent au pied d'un arbre, essoufflés, la jounin ne les avait pas ménagés surtout à cause de leur petit combat.

**- **Hinata-sensei a raison, ce n'est pas en nous disputant que nous ramènerons Hiro, fit Musashi.

**- **Oui, répondit le genin aux cheveux blonds.

**- **C'est pour cela… Faisons nous une promesse. Nous sauverons Hiro ensemble ! annonça le membre du clan Fuma en tendant la main vers son équipier.

**- **C'est évident non ? Il n'y a que nous qui puissions le ramener et puis il a tendance à s'attirer des ennuis, répondit Kensuke en souriant.

Plus loin dans le bureau de l'Hokage tout semblait se compliquer, Jiraya était revenu de sa collecte d'information avec de mauvaises nouvelles.

**- **J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie Jiraya… demanda le cinquième Hokage à son ami d'enfance.

**- **Hélas j'ai bien peur que non, Tsunade, répondit l'ermite.

**- **Ce vieux serpent… Mais que compte t'il accomplir en se mettant à les rassembler lui aussi… Il sait parfaitement que cela va attirer l'attention de l'Akatsuki, si ce n'est déjà fait, fit Tsunade.

**- **Je n'en ai aucune idée… Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il en possède deux à présent et qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter là, répondit Jiraya.

**- **Tout se complique… Je vais convoquer Kakashi, nous devons contacter tous les villages pour sécuriser les porteurs de démons encore en liberté et s'organiser contre l'Akatsuki et Orochimaru, annonça l'Hokage.

**- **Entendu, je vais repartir pour une collecte d'information, fit Jiraya.

Alors que l'ermite allait partir de nouveau en quête d'informations, Tsunade l'arrêta en lui posant une question :

**- **Tu as été voir Naruto ?

**- **Oui, tu le connais, il m'a demandé si je ne connaissais pas de super techniques pour botter le derrière de toute l'Akatsuki à lui tout seul, fit Jiraya en riant.

**- **Sur ce point il ne changera pas, fit à son tour Tsunade en souriant.

**- **Voyant qu'il insistait je lui ai confié le parchemin des techniques de Arashi, continua le ninja légendaire en évitant de croiser le regard de son amie.

**- **Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda Tsunade surprise.

**- **Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre je dois partir ! Il faut que je rassemble des informations ! s'exclama Jiraya avec un sourire de pervers avant de sortir du bureau.

**- **Celui la non plus il ne changera pas… murmura l'Hokage.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Notes : Voilà un nouveau chap ! Celui-ci a été écrit avec l'aide de Tayuya, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :), a+.**

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Douleur

Une incroyable douleur dans tout son corps... C'était ce que Uzumaki Naruto ressentait à cet instant. Une douleur sourde et brûlante, lancinante, dans chaque fibre de ses muscles. Il dut secouer la tête pour empêcher sa vision de se brouiller. Le jeune jounin était parti en cachette dans la forêt à la nuit tombée pour s'entraîner à maîtriser les techniques appartenant au quatrième Hokage. Mais malgré toute sa volonté, son corps ne semblait plus supporter l'entraînement intensif qu'il s'imposait.

« Cette technique requière une grande endurance… L'utiliser rien qu'une seule fois me demande énormément… pensa Naruto en se tenant debout, haletant. »

Naruto n'avait pas encore récupéré des combats contre l'Akatsuki. La plupart de ses blessures n'avaient pas complètement guéri en dépit de son extraordinaire constitution. Pourtant, il poussait son corps encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus la force de se tenir debout. Titubant, il s'adossa à l'arbre le plus proche. A travers la brume qui obscurcissait son esprit, Naruto repensa au jeune Hiro et soupira légèrement avant de regarder la lune.

**-** Encore une promesse que je n'ai pas tenue… hein ? murmura t'il avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le prétendant au titre d'Hokage resta là, endormi durant toute la nuit à penser aux promesses qui n'avaient pas encore été tenues jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève lentement sur la forêt. Quelqu'un s'approcha de Naruto à pas lents puis s'abaissa avant de le réveiller doucement en disant son prénom. Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux puis regarda la personne qui venait de le sortir de son sommeil. Le jounin reconnut immédiatement Hinata qui semblait inquiète et en même temps en colère.

**- **Ah, c'est toi Hinata, murmura Naruto, encore endormi.

**- **Naruto ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans la forêt adossé à un arbre ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! demanda Hinata inquiète.

**- **Ca ? C'est juste que je m'étais entraîné hier, mais je me suis endormi ici… répondit le concerné en souriant.

**- **T'entraîner ! Mais Naruto tu n'as pas encore récupéré de tes blessures, c'est de la folie ! hurla la jounin.

**- **Je sais, mais je dois m'entraîner pour être à la hauteur face à l'Akatsuki… commença Naruto.

**- **Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Tant que tu n'es pas en état, tu ne t'entraîneras pas, répliqua Hinata d'un ton qui se voulait sans réplique.

**- **Mais Hinata…

**- **Tu veux que j'en parle à Tsunade-sama ? Menaça la jeune Hyuga. Je suis sure qu'elle t'enverrait à l'hôpital pour être certaine que tu ne fasses pas n'importe quoi !

**- **Non… répondit faiblement le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, c'est bon, j'ai compris.

Devant l'emportement d'Hinata, Naruto n'eut d'autre choix que de s'avouer vaincu. Il pouvait posséder la puissance d'un démon, être un excellent ninja, engloutir tous les ramens du monde, face à la jeune femme, il était totalement impuissant. En particulier quand elle était déterminée.

**- **Allez Naruto, rentrons tu dois te reposer, fit Hinata en aidant le prétendant au titre d'Hokage à se lever.

**- **D'accord… fit celui-ci vaincu.

L'héritière des Hyuga aida Naruto à se tenir sur ses pieds puis les deux ninjas se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de celui-ci. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à leur destination, Hinata força le jounin à s'allonger sur son lit tandis qu'elle allait dans la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose au convalescent. Quelques instants plus tard une odeur agréable s'échappait de la cuisine. Naruto se mit aussitôt à saliver et dut tout faire pour résister à l'envie d'aller voir de quoi il s'agissait, sachant qu'Hinata le réprimanderait une nouvelle fois. Après une attente qui lui sembla être une éternité, la jeune Hyuga fit son apparition dans la chambre avec un plat de ramens. Naruto l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et remercia Hinata avant de s'attaquer à son plat favoris.

**- **Vraiment délicieux Hinata ! Ce sont les meilleurs ramens que j'ai mangé ! s'exclama le jounin en ayant déjà fini son bol.

**- **Me…Merci, fit la jeune femme en rougissant faiblement.

**- **Hinata ! Je peux en ravoir ? Je dois vite récupérer pour l'entraînement ! demanda Naruto en tendant le bol à la jounin en souriant.

**- **Ou…Oui, tout de suite, répondit celle-ci en prenant le bol et en repartant dans la cuisine avec un sourire.

Naruto engloutit le nouveau bol en un temps record puis un autre jusqu'à arriver à son dixième bol. En le voyant manger avec autant d'appétit, Hinata ne put s'empêcher d'être attendrie. Cette part de lui, toujours aussi gourmande et enthousiaste, l'avait toujours séduite. C'était ce qui faisait sa force et il y avait fort à parier que le jour où il perdrait l'appétit, il y aurait vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter.

Pendant ce temps, dans la résidence des Ikemoto, Kensuke repensait à son combat contre son père qui avait eu lieu il y a quelques jours de cela. Le jeune genin aux cheveux blonds était allongé sur son lit, observant avec intensité le plafond de la maison. Les paroles de Hyosuke résonnaient encore dans sa tête : « Comment pouvez-vous le protéger alors que vous êtes si faible ? ». Le garçon serra les poings. D'un point de vue purement objectif, il n'aurait pas du éprouver une telle honte. Son père pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il était adulte et en pleine force de l'âge. Kensuke lui n'avait que douze ans. La différence de niveau, d'expérience, de puissance était peut-être flagrante mais elle était aussi logique. Et c'était cela qu'il supportait le moins. De voir qu'en dépit de ses efforts, les choses n'évoluaient pas en sa faveur. Il _voulait _surpasser son père. Par tous les moyens. Il lui ferait payer. Ses dents crissèrent de rage.

« Oh oui, un jour il paierait. Il paierait pour tout ! »

Il regarda la fenêtre et décida de se lever. Marcher un peu lui changerait les idées et il devait aussi aller chercher le remède pour sa mère. Il sortit de la maison pour se diriger vers le quartier des commerçants de Konoha. Mais même en marchant dans les rues, Kensuke ne put s'empêcher de repenser encore et encore à son combat contre Hyosuke. Il n'avait rien pu faire, ses attaques avaient été inefficaces, d'une faiblesse à pleurer. Il pouvait ressentir la douleur éprouvée sous les coups de son géniteur, l'humiliation qui avait déchiré son coeur en constatant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que subir. Son père avait raison : il était faible, sans aucun doute. Mais c'était pour cela qu'il devait s'entraîner, pour surpasser ses faiblesses. Pour sauver Hiro. Et alors, il arrêterait de subir comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Il en avait assez de se défendre, sans arrêt, devant tout le monde. Assez de rester dans l'ombre malfaisante de son père. Il voulait attaquer. Attaquer. Frapper. Tuer.

Une bouffé d'adrénaline le submergea tandis qu'il arrivait finalement à destination, une boutique vendant des herbes médicinales. Le genin blond inspira et expira profondément pour se calmer et en un instant toutes les expressions quittèrent son visage et il poussa la porte.

**- **Bonjour, je viens chercher les herbes pour le remède de ma mère, fit Kensuke avec un ton neutre lorsqu'il arriva devant le comptoir.

Le vendeur lui adressa un regard plein de haine et de dégoût tandis que le garçon restait impassible, habitué à ce genre de comportement à son égard. L'homme resta là quelques instants avec le même regard avant de lui donner un sachet. Kensuke le paya puis le remercia humblement avant de sortir de la boutique. Mais même dehors, il continuait de sentir le regard méprisant du vendeur. Ces regards ne lui faisaient plus rien. Il s'était habitué. C'était triste à dire mais on s'habituait à tout. Même à ça. Depuis son plus jeune âge il avait dû supporter animosité et condescendance, non seulement de la part des adultes mais aussi des autres enfants de l'académie. A cause de son père, une fois de plus.

**- **_Tu es sûr de vouloir aller à l'académie ? demanda la mère de Kensuke._

**- **_Oui ! Parce que si je deviens un bon ninja, les gens arrêterons d'être méchant ! répondit le petit garçon en souriant._

_La mère de Kensuke lui rendit tristement son sourire avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'académie, Là bas, il y avait beaucoup de parents qui accompagnaient leurs enfants pour leur premier jour. Ils remarquèrent rapidement la présence de Kensuke et de sa mère et leur accordèrent des regards emplis de haine ou s'écartèrent de leur chemin comme s'ils étaient atteints d'une maladie contagieuse._

**- **_Regardez qui voilà, c'est la femme de ce traître ! Ne me dites pas qu'elle veut que son fils soit un ninja ! s'exclama quelqu'un._

**- **_Oui, si c'est pour qu'il nous trahisse à son tour, non merci ! fit un autre._

_Pour Kensuke, ce fut comme si on lui avait décoché un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. La rage et le chagrin lui coupèrent le souffle. Mais en voyant sa mère dont les mains tremblaient et qui semblait au bord des larmes, il sentit une haine féroce balayer sa tristesse. Ils n'avaient pas le droit... tous ces gens, de quoi se mêlaient-ils ? De quel droit les insultait-ils de la sorte? Il leur ferait payer. Il leur montrerait qu'ils avaient tout faux._

_Après la cérémonie d'entrée, Kensuke découvrit sa classe. Tout le monde l'évitait et personne ne s'assit à côté de lui. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il suivit le cours avec un grand intérêt jusqu'à ce que soit la récréation. Là, dans la cour des enfants vinrent le bousculer volontairement._

**- **_Oh ! Excuse nous le traître ! fit l'un d'entre eux._

**- **_Oui pardon le traître ! renchérit un autre avec un sourire moqueur._

**- **_Ce… Ce n'est pas grave… répondit Kensuke en baissant les yeux._

_« Ne réponds pas. Surtout ne réponds pas… »_

**- **_Mais on se demandait… Pourquoi un traître comme toi veux devenir ninja ? demanda le meneur sur un ton moqueur._

**- **_Je suis pas un traître, répliqua le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds. C'est mon père qui en est un, pas moi._

**- **_Si, tu en es un et ta mère aussi ! fit le meneur._

_Kensuke sentit la colère lui monter au nez en dépit de toute sa volonté._

**- **_Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça ! Grinça-t-il._

**- **_Désolé mais dans l'histoire, c'est quand même elle la responsable. Elle a enfanté le même type de bâtard qu'elle a épousé. Moi, j'vous dis, c'est dans le sang tout ça._

**- **_Retire ça tout de suite ! hurla Kensuke, fou de colère._

**- **_La vérité fait mal, hein, continua l'autre garçon avec un sourire narquois._

_Aveuglé par la fureur, Kensuke se jeta sur le garçon et commença à le frapper. Mais il fut vite maîtrisé par les autres et ils se mirent à le frapper à leur tour, le rouant de coups de pied dans les côtes et la tête. Non loin de là, le professeur observa sans bouger le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds prostré au sol se faire frapper et n'intervint que lorsque les choses commencèrent véritablement à déraper. Après l'avoir fait soigner, on renvoya Kensuke chez lui, non sans lui avoir bien fait comprendre que s'il provoquait de nouveau des bagarres comme celle-ci, il pourrait dire adieu à son avenir de ninja. Sa mère fut horrifiée en le voyant :_

**- **_Kensuke ! Que t'es t'il arrivé ! demanda t'elle en accourant vers lui._

_Pour sa défense, le garçon avait été salement amoché. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, ses mains éraflées et son oeil droit était tout gonflé._

**- **_Ce n'est rien maman, répondit celui-ci en souriant._

**- **_Je le savais… C'était une mauvaise idée que tu ailles à l'académie, fit la mère de Kensuke en larmes._

**- **_Non je veux continuer à y aller, fit Kensuke avec dans le regard une détermination qu'un enfant de son âge n'aurait jamais dû avoir._

_« Je deviendrais plus fort ! Comme ça tout le monde verra que nous ne sommes pas des traîtres ! C'est pour ça que je n'abandonnerai pas, pensa le petit garçon en fermant les yeux alors que sa mère le serrait dans ses bras. »_

_Après cet accident, Kensuke décida d'effacer toutes émotions pour se concentrer sur un seul objectif : devenir plus fort. Le jeune garçon mit corps et âme dans cette tâche, s'entraînant sans relâche avec toujours cette détermination inflexible et acharnée que la bagarre avait fait naître en lui. La joie de vivre et l'innocence de son jeune âge disparurent de ses yeux bruns, remplacés par une dureté et une volonté qui paraissaient indestructibles. Et son acharnement porta ses fruits. Petit à petit, les enfants de sa classe arrêtèrent de le martyriser et certains en vinrent même à le craindre. Mais bien qu'il fasse partie des meilleurs, jamais il ne fut respecté et jamais on ne lui témoigna la moindre admiration. Mais une fois de plus, ça lui était égal. Les gens pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient du moment qu'ils le laissaient tranquille. _

_Tout semblait donc aller pour le mieux. Mais un jour, alors que Kensuke rentrait de son entraînement quotidien, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Quelque chose n'allait pas. L'atmosphère de la maison était différente de d'habitude._

**- **_Mère, je suis rentré, annonça le garçon avec un ton légèrement anxieux._

_Personne ne répondit à son appelle. Il déposa son katana et inspecta rapidement la maison. C'est dans la cuisine qu'il découvrit sa mère. Elle était étendue sur le sol boisé, inconsciente. _

**- **_Mère !_

_Il s'agenouilla précipitamment auprès d'elle et vit qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Kensuke n'hésita pas un instant et la transporta à l'hôpital de Konoha. Là bas, après des heures d'attente, un docteur arriva finalement pour lui donner le diagnostic._

**- **_C'est une maladie incurable, il n'y a pas grand-chose que l'on puisse faire, annonça froidement le docteur._

_Kensuke sentit un frisson glacé descendre le long de son dos._

_« Une maladie incurable ? » _

**- **_Mais... ce... ce n'est pas possible ! Elle allait bien jusqu'à maintenant… fit Kensuke. Elle... elle m'en aurait parlé..._

_Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde que sa mère lui ai caché une chose pareille._

**- **_Vu sa maladie, c'est surprenant qu'elle ait pu bouger autant que cela jusqu'à maintenant, fit le docteur._

**- **_Il… Il n'y a rien à faire ? demanda le garçon._

**- **_A par lui donner des remèdes pour qu'elle ne souffre pas, je ne vois pas, répondit le docteur._

_Kensuke accusa le coup, baissa la tête._

**- **_Je vois…_

_Mais à l'intérieur, la colère remplaçait déjà la surprise et le choc._

_«Cette maladie… Elle a dû l'avoir à cause de lui ! pensa Kensuke furieux. Si il n'avait pas trahi le village rien de cela ne serait arrivé.»_

_Cet épisode acheva de plonger Kensuke dans les ténèbres. La colère et la haine avaient enfoncé leurs griffes dans son coeur et le saignaient petit à petit, le rendant encore plus renfermé et silencieux qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'à présent. L'envie de vengeance avait pris le pas sur tout le reste. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Son père devait payer. Il était la cause de tout : de sa solitude, du regard des villageois sur lui, de la maladie de sa mère, de tout ! Il le tuerait, il devait le tuer, il voulait le tuer ! A tout prix. Peu importe qu'il ait à endurer les ténèbres pour le restant de ses jours, il atteindrait son but._

_Mais tout avait changé le jour où la lumière avait de nouveau caressée son visage sous la forme de son sensei et de ses équipiers. En un instant ils avaient changé son monde d'obscurité et de rancoeur et leur présence avait un peu réchauffé le coeur gelé de Kensuke. Pour la première fois, le genin avait rencontré des gens qui lui faisaient confiance et l'aimaient pour ce qu'il était et non pour ce qu'il représentait. Grâce à eux, Kensuke reprenait peu à peu goût à la vie au soleil et il autorisa les émotions qu'il avait enterrées au plus profond de son coeur blessé à s'exprimer de nouveau. Ce devait être ce qu'on appelait des amis. Des amis... _

« Des amis… hein ? pensa Kensuke en regardant le ciel tandis qu'il retournait chez lui. Hiro tiens bon on va te sauver.»

Finalement, le genin rentra chez lui et donna le remède à sa mère. Cette petite marche lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il n'avait qu'une chose à faire : devenir assez fort pour pouvoir sauver son ami et ainsi continuer à marcher avec eux à la lumière du jour.

Bien loin de là dans le repère de l'Akatsuki, les trois ninjas arrivèrent finalement avec leur proie qu'il confièrent à Kisame. Celui-ci l'emmena dans l'endroit où se trouvaient tous les porteurs de démons. Quelques moments plus tard, le petit garçon se réveilla et regarda autour de lui.

**- **Où… suis-je... ? Souffla-t-il avant de refermer les yeux, épuisé.


	24. Chapitre 24

**Notes : Merci pour les commentaires :). Pour la peine... un nouveau chap ! Avec l'entrée d'un personnage que vous attendez surement tous.**

**Kitsune-Kyu : Pour ma deuxième fanfic, il y a d'autres chap d'écris. En fait c'est ma toute premiére fanfic que j'avais commençais à écrire y'a super longtemps lol. Mais si tu veux j'ajouterais les autres chaps que j'avais écris.**

**EDIT : J'ai retouché un peu le chap.**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Piste

Le cinquième Hokage vérifia les blessures de Naruto, s'assurant qu'elles étaient bien toutes guéries. Après quelques instants, elle annonça que le jounin était rétabli et qu'il pouvait reprendre les missions.

**-** Comme promis, maintenant que tu as récupéré tu peux reprendre les missions, fit Tsunade.

**- **Ouais ! cria le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

**- **Cependant… Nous n'enverrons pas d'équipe pour récupérer Hiro maintenant, nous manquons d'information sur l'Akatsuki, continua l'Hokage.

**- **Je comprends, fit simplement Naruto en se levant pour sortir.

**- **Bien, retrouve moi dans mon bureau dans une heure, je te confierai ta prochaine mission, fit Tsunade.

**- **D'accord.

Une heure plus tard, le prétendant au titre d'Hokage, se trouvait dans le bureau de Tsunade comme lui avait demandé celle-ci.

**- **Te voilà, Naruto, fit la femme aux cheveux blonds.

**- **Alors en quoi consiste cette mission ? demanda le jeune homme, impatient.

**- **Il s'agit de récupérer des parchemins contenant les techniques d'un clan, les clients ont été attaqués par des ninjas, annonça Tsunade.

**- **Juste récupérer quelques parchemins et donner une bonne correction à des voleurs, pas de problème c'est comme si c'était fait ! s'exclama Naruto avec un sourire.

**- **Je n'en suis pas si sûre… Les clients ont signalé que les voleurs appartenaient au village du son, continua l'Hokage avec un ton très sérieux.

**- **Le village du son… fit Naruto pensif.

**- **Oui, affirma la femme.

**- **Très bien, qui sont les autres membres de l'équipe ? demanda le prétendant au titre d'Hokage.

**- **Kiba et Neji sont déjà partis pour suivre la trace des ninjas, c'est pour cela que tu dois partir sur le champ pour les rattraper.

**- **Entendu, répondit Naruto en hochant de la tête avec une expression sérieuse.

« Peut être que je pourrais obtenir des informations sur Sasuke au passage… pensa le jounin aux cheveux blonds. »

**- **Et surtout restes en à la mission ! Tu viens juste de récupérer de tes blessures, je ne voudrais pas te retrouver dans un mauvais état aussi vite, ordonna l'Hokage comme si elle avait lu les pensées du jeune homme.

**- **D'accord, lâcha le jounin avant de quitter le bureau.

Tsunade regarda Naruto sortir du bâtiment par la fenêtre et soupira légèrement sachant que son avertissement n'avait pas atteint le jeune homme, rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis quand il avait décidé quelque chose.

« A quoi bon l'avertir… Il n'en fera toujours qu'à sa tête… pensa l'Hokage avant de détourner son regard. »

Après s'être préparé, Naruto sortit rapidement du village de Konoha en courant pour rejoindre ses deux amis et équipiers. Durant le trajet, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Sasuke et à la possibilité d'obtenir des informations sur lui.

« Quand je le trouverais, je le frapperais tellement fort qu'il me suppliera de le ramener à Konoha ! Pensa Naruto en se déplaçant encore plus vite. »

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que le prétendant au titre d'Hokage n'arrive à destination, une forêt dense non loin de la frontière du pays du feu. Les lieux semblaient bien calmes, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, cherchant la présence de ses amis ou d'une possible menace mais il ne trouva rien. Alors qu'il allait se décider à explorer un peu plus la forêt quelqu'un apparût derrière lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

**- **T'es en retard ! fit l'inconnu sur un ton amusé.

Le jounin aux cheveux blonds se retourna pour faire face à son ami Kiba qui portait lui aussi la tenue de jounin et son chien Akamaru.

**- **J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu Kiba, répondit Naruto sur un ton agacé.

**- **Allons, je plaisante, fit le concerné.

**- **Sinon, qu'elle est la situation ? demanda Naruto avec un air sérieux.

**- **Neji est parti en éclaireur pour découvrir leur repère, il ne devrait pas tarder, répondit Kiba.

Finalement le membre du clan Hyuga arriva, il salua rapidement Naruto avant de faire son rapport :

**- **J'ai trouvé leur repère, c'est une petite grotte qui se trouve à quelques kilomètres vers l'est. Etrangement il n'y avait pas de pièges aux alentours seulement quelques sentinelles.

**- **Tu as pu déterminer combien ils étaient ? Demanda Kiba.

**- **J'en ai compté cinq, tous semblent être de niveau chunin, mais il y en a sûrement d'autre, je n'ai pas pu sonder toute la grotte avec mon byakugan, annonça Neji.

**- **Autre chose ? demanda à son tour Naruto.

**- **La seule autre chose que j'ai découvert c'est qu'ils appartiennent bien au village du son.

**- **Très bien, commençons la mission, annonça Le jounin aux cheveux blonds.

Neji les mena à l'endroit où se trouvaient les ninjas du village du son et comme il l'avait indiqué, cinq sentinelles montaient la garde. Les trois jounins de Konoha se mirent en position en se cachant dans les arbres pour pouvoir les attaquer. Ils devaient être synchrones pour éviter aux ennemis d'avertir les renforts. Au signal, Naruto envoya un kunaï en direction du ninja le plus près. Celui-ci le remarqua et l'évita au dernier moment par chance. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne remarqua pas le deuxième kunaï que le jounin avait envoyé en sachant où il allait se tenir après avoir évité le premier, le ninja du son s'écroula en l'ayant reçu en pleine tête. Kiba et Neji firent de même et abattirent eux aussi une cible, ensuite le membre du clan Hyuga se jeta sur les deux ennemis encore en vie puis leur plaça à chacun un coup de juken, ceux-ci moururent quelques instants plus tard sans pouvoir avertir leurs alliés.

**- **Neji tu passes en premier pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de piège avec ton byakugan, ordonna Naruto.

**- **Entendu, répondit simplement le concerné avant d'entrer dans le repère ennemi, suivi de peu par ses équipiers.

Neji et ses deux équipiers avancèrent prudemment, le membre du clan Hyuga scannait le sol et les parois de la grotte prêt à agir immédiatement si le danger se faisait sentir. Soudain Akamaru grogna pour attirer l'attention de son maître avant de grogner, le visage de Kiba prit rapidement une expression de surprise avant d'avertir ses deux coéquipiers :

**- **Attention c'est un piège ! Hurla t'il.

Naruto et Neji regardèrent partout autour d'eux quand tout à coup le passage menant à la sortie de la grotte s'écroula, empêchant toute fuite.

**- **Ils arrivent, annonça Kiba en regardant la galerie devant lui.

Trois personnes apparurent devant eux. C'est alors que Naruto fut incroyablement surpris, au début il crut voir une illusion mais rapidement il réalisa qu'une des personnes était celle qu'il cherchait depuis des années… Celui qu'il devait ramener… Son cœur s'emballa et se mit à battre à un rythme tel qu'il aurait pu sortir hors de sa poitrine. Au premier regard, Sasuke avait très peu changé, seul ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient différents, mais quand Naruto le regarda dans les yeux il remarqua ce regard froid semblable à celui de son frère Itachi.

**- **Sa… Sasuke… Bredouilla Le jounin aux cheveux blonds.

Soudain un flot de souvenirs et de sentiments se mit à déferler dans le cœur de Naruto tandis qu'il regardait son ancien rival et ami…

_La déception qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Naruto avait découvert la composition de l'équipe numéro sept. _

_La tristesse lorsqu'il avait cru avoir perdu un ami très cher en combattant Haku et ses miroirs démoniaques._

_L'envie de se mesurer contre Sasuke, son rival lors de l'examen des Chunins._

_La peine quand il fut obligé de l'affronter dans un combat qui se solda par un échec…_

Toutes ces pensées lui coupèrent le souffle… Il l'avait enfin retrouvé ! Il allait pouvoir tenir la promesse qu'il avait fait à Sakura et à lui-même.

**- **Yo, Naruto… Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu, fit froidement Sasuke avec un sourire moqueur.

« Après toutes ces années… Nous nous retrouvons finalement face à face… pensa Naruto. »

**- **Comment… Vas-tu ? Demanda le survivant du clan Uchiwa en se jetant soudainement, kunaï en main à une vitesse incroyable sur son ancien ami.

**- **Ça… peut aller… Mais ça ira beaucoup mieux lorsque je t'aurais botté les fesses ! répondit le jeune homme en bloquant l'attaque à temps.

**- **Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours un crétin, quand comprendras tu que tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi, répliqua le déserteur avec un sourire moqueur avant de reculer de quelques pas.

**- **Quand tu m'auras battu ! Répliqua Naruto.

**- **Si ce n'est que ça qui peut te faire plaisir, fit Sasuke.

Les deux ninjas qui suivaient Sasuke se rapprochèrent de celui-ci attendant leurs ordres, le jeune homme aux cheveux longs fit signe qu'ils pouvaient engager le combat avec les équipiers de Naruto avant de partir dans les profondeurs de la caverne.

**- **Sasuke ! Tu ne t'enfuiras pas ! hurla le prétendant au titre d'Hokage avant de poursuivre son ancien rival.

**- **Je fuis ? Tu es vraiment naïf Naruto, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas avoir de gêneurs dans ce combat, fit Sasuke ironiquement juste avant de s'arrêter.

**- **Je vais te ramener à Konoha, Sasuke ! Annonça Naruto avec un regard déterminé.

**- **Et qui a dit que je voulais y retourner, tu ne comprends toujours pas… Naruto ? Demanda le survivant du clan Uchiwa en activant son sharingan.

**- **Tu me connais bien, je suis assez têtu, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, je te ramènerais coûte que coûte ! Hurla le jounin aux cheveux blonds en s'élançant sur Sasuke.

Sasuke évita le coup de poing puis sortit immédiatement un kunaï d'une manche de son kimono avant d'attaquer à son tour. Le jounin para avec sa main et frappa de nouveau, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs le repoussa aussitôt.

**- **Pff, tu t'es un peu amélioré depuis la dernière fois, remarqua Sasuke en frappant à nouveau, mais cette fois ci le jounin reçu un coup au visage.

**- **Juste un peu… Hein ? Je vais te montrer ! Cria Naruto alors qu'un Rasengan se formait.

_Comment a t'on pu en arriver là ?! _

_Depuis notre dernier affrontement je n'ai cessé d'y penser…_

_Je me demande…_

_Je me demande si tout pourrait retourner comme avant…_

_Avec toi qui me traitait d'idiot et Sakura qui ne pensait qu'à toi…_

_Je veux y croire que si je tape assez fort, que si je te cris dessus…_

_Que tu redeviennes l'ancien Sasuke…_

_Celui qui était mon rival… Celui qui était mon ami…_

**- **Viens Naruto, cette fois je ne serais pas aussi gentil avec toi ! ordonna le possesseur du sharingan.

Naruto chassa ses pensées puis s'élança sur Sasuke avec son Rasengan dans la main, prêt à frapper. Le déserteur attendait calmement le coup qui lui était destiné tout analysant chacun des mouvements de son adversaire grâce à son sharingan, quand tout à coup le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds disparut devant lui.

**- **Quoi ?! Comment est-ce possible ?! Hurla l'ancien rival de Naruto en voyant réapparaître derrière lui.

Le survivant du clan Uchiwa l'évita de peu mais au prix d'une blessure aux côtes, le sang commençait déjà à imbiber le kimono du ninja.

**- **Je crois que je vais devoir être un peu plus sérieux avec toi… annonça Sasuke en se tenant la blessure.

**- **Si tu me sous-estimes tu perdras, répliqua Naruto en créant un Rasengan dans chaque main cette fois ci.

« Je vais vite en finir, je ne peux pas abuser de la technique de téléportation du quatrième Hokage… Quoi qu'il arrive je te ramènerais ! pensa Naruto. »

**- **Ooh… J'aimerais bien voir ça ! fit le possesseur du sharingan sur un ton moqueur en concentrant un Chidori dans sa main.

Après s'être fixé durant quelques instants, les deux ninjas se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en hurlant…


	25. Chapitre 25

**Notes : Et non j'ai pas oublié pas fic lol, me suis enfin remit à écrire. Je vais essayer d'écrire plus régulièrement. Sinon voilà un chap avec pas mal de combats. Bonne lecture :), ah oui j'ai un peu modifié le chap d'avant, pas grand chose mais bon .**

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Ancienne rivalité

À quelques distances du combat qui faisait rage entre les deux anciens rivaux, Neji et Kiba faisaient face aux ninjas du Son. L'un avait les cheveux argentés avec une mèche masquant la partie droite de son visage, le seul œil visible était bleu clair. Le second adversaire, lui avait les cheveux longs noirs et les yeux marrons. Les deux ninjas du Son portaient la tenue caractéristique de leur village.

**-** Je m'occupe du Hyuga, Tessaï, toi tu prends le gars avec son caniche, ordonna le ninja du Son aux cheveux argentés avec un ton moqueur.

**- **Ok, fais comme tu veux Kojiro, répondit le dénommé Tessaï.

**- **À ce qu'il parait, les Hyuga sont assez forts non ? Je vais voir si c'est la vérité, continua le ninja aux yeux bleus.

**- **Encore une mission qui ne tourne pas comme on l'avait prévue… Pas vrai Neji ? Fit Kiba en soupirant.

**- **En effet, mais c'est le destin qui en a voulu ainsi ! Annonça Neji sur un ton dramatique, bien qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

**- **Comme si tu croyais ce que tu dis… Souffla le jounin aux cheveux bruns.

**- **Tu as raison, il y a bien longtemps que je n'y crois plus, répondit le membre du clan Hyuga.

**- **Bon alors dans ce cas on n'a qu'à les massacrer ! Akamaru ! On y va ! Cria Kiba en faisant craquer ses doigts, le chien blanc répondit en aboyant vivement.

Après quelques instants à se fixer entre eux intensément, les quatre ninjas s'élancèrent les uns sur les autres, prêts à achever leurs ennemis. Kiba et Akamaru commencèrent les hostilités en attaquant Tessaï. Celui-ci recula rapidement, sortit un rouleau, se mordit le pouce gauche puis apposa son sang sur le parchemin. Une lance apparue dans un nuage de fumée dont le ninja du Son s'empara immédiatement pour bloquer le coup de poing de Kiba tandis qu'il évitait l'attaque d'Akamaru. Pendant ce temps, Neji entama un combat au corps à corps avec son adversaire qui l'entraîna plus loin dans la galerie de la caverne.

**- **C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, dresseur de caniches ? Demanda Kojiro avec un ton moqueur.

**- **Oh mais tu n'as encore rien vu ! Akamaru ! Beast human clone no jutsu ! Ordonna Kiba.

Le chien blanc se mit à aboyer comme pour répondre aux ordres de son maître puis se transforma en un double de Kiba dans un nuage de fumée, le ninja aux cheveux longs ne se laissa pas impressionner par la métamorphose d'Akamaru et se tint prêt à riposter aux attaques du jounin et de son chien.

**- **C'est parti ! Piercing fang ! Hurla le jounin de Konoha.

Kiba et Akamaru se mirent à tournoyer tellement vite que l'on ne les distinguait plus, puis les deux minis tornades se jetèrent sur Tessaï à une vitesse incroyable. Celui-ci réussi à éviter un des attaquants en sautant au dessus de lui au dernier moment mais il ne pu éviter le deuxième qui arrivait sur lui par la gauche en plein air. Le ninja du Son se protégea avec sa lance du mieux qu'il pu mais elle se brisa au dernier moment face à la puissance du coup de l'assaillant. Il reçut une longue blessure le long de son bras gauche qui se mit alors à saigner.

« Il se débrouille ! Pensa le ninja aux cheveux longs. Je vais devoir sortir le grand jeu ! »

**- **C'est pas mal pour un ninja de Konoha et son caniche ! Mais pour me battre il faudra faire mieux, beaucoup mieux ! Fit Tessaï sur un ton moqueur.

Soudain Tessaï fut entouré par un flot de chakra maléfique. Son corps se recouvrit de marques noires, sa blessure commença à se refermer légèrement et son regard déjà froid se durcit encore plus. Le ninja du Son, possédé par la marque d'Orochimaru, disparut et frappa l'un des Kiba en plein visage le projetant contre une des parois de la galerie, l'enfonçant de plusieurs centimètres dans la roche. Le second Kiba hurla et se rua contre l'homme aux cheveux noirs, toutes griffes en avant pour lui faire payer. Tessaï sauta au dessus de l'assaillant et commença à composer plusieurs signes avec ses mains puis lorsqu'il eu fini il hurla :

**- **Katon : Great fireball no jutsu !

Le ninja projeta une énorme boule de feu sortant de sa bouche, le Kiba qui était visé, évita de peu l'attaque dévastatrice. Tessaï allait enchaîner avec une autre technique quand tout à coup, il fut immobilisé par quelqu'un qui lui ceinturait les bras et les jambes. L'homme aux cheveux noirs tourna la tête pour voir qui était la personne qui l'avait immobilisé, c'était le Kiba qui avait été projeté contre la paroi de la galerie quelques instants plus tôt.

**- **Qu… Quoi ?! Tu es encore debout ?! Hurla Tessaï surpris.

**- **Un ninja surveille toujours ses arrières et surtout… Ne sous-estime pas les ninjas de Konoha ! Répliqua le véritable Kiba en serrant encore plus.

**- **C'est impossible ! Comment un ninja de ce village pourri, idéaliste et son clébard, pourraient me surpasser ! Moi qui ai reçu la bénédiction d'Orochimaru-sama ! Hurla le ninja du Son en se débattant comme un fou furieux.

**- **Akamaru ! Achève le ! Fit Kiba à l'intention de compagnon.

Le chien à l'apparence humaine acquiesça avant de se mettre à courir vers les deux ninjas pour porter le coup final à son ennemi. Akamaru s'approcha de plus en plus jusqu'à…

Dans une autre galerie de la caverne, Neji affrontait Kojiro qui se révélait être un adversaire coriace. Tous les deux étaient des experts en taijutsu confirmés et l'adversaire du membre du clan Hyuga semblait connaître parfaitement les capacités de ses pouvoirs héréditaires. Il faisait tout pour éviter ou parer les coups de Juken, sachant que si le ninja d'Oto no kuni recevait un seul coup bien plaçé, cela en était fini de lui…

« Il connaît la nature de mes techniques, mais il fallait s'en douter, c'est sûrement Orochimaru qui lui a parlé des capacités de mon clan, pensa Neji. »

**- **La force du clan Hyuga est bien réelle, je dois le reconnaître, moi qui pensais que ce n'était que de la prétention ! Fit Kojiro sur un ton moqueur.

**- **Tu n'as encore rien vu de notre force, répondit le jeune homme aux yeux blancs.

**- **Vraiment ? Et bien je ne demande qu'à voir petit Hyuga ! Fit le ninja du Son aux cheveux argentés.

**- **Très bien… Alors dans ce cas…

Neji se mit en position de Juken et concentra son chakra dans sa main droite durant quelques instants puis sans prévenir, il fit aller son bras droit d'arrière en avant à une vitesse prodigieuse en hurlant :

**- **Juken : Divine palm !

Le mouvement exécuté par le possesseur du byakugan eut pour conséquence de frapper le ninja aux cheveux argentés à distance et de le projeter quelques mètres plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce que… Il m'a atteint en projetant son chakra à travers sa main ! Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une telle technique ! Pensa Kojiro »

Le jounin ne laissa pas le temps à son adversaire pour se rétablir de son attaque, il le poursuivit alors qu'il volait encore dans les airs pour lui placer les deux mains sur le ventre et hurler :

**- **Juken : Path of the two divine hands !

Deux rayons de chakra transpercèrent le ninja du Son avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol, inconscient. Neji se releva et observa son adversaire un long moment. Quand tout à coup une lame sortie de terre sans prévenir et s'allongea en direction du jounin au byakugan visant le cœur, il réussit à éviter le coup mortel mais pas complètement… Une entaille profonde se trouvait maintenant le long de son flanc droit et le sang commença à couler abondement et tacher sa veste de jounin.

« C'était du kinton ! J'en suis sûr, pensa le membre du clan Hyuga en regardant sa blessure, surpris. »

**- **Tu sembles surpris, mon petit Hyuga, ta technique n'a eu aucun effet sur moi car je me suis protégé avec des plaques de métal renforcées au chakra, fit Le ninja d'Oto no kuni sur un ton arrogant en montrant son armure de métal.

**- **Tu appartiens au clan Fuma, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Neji en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

**- **En effet, il n'existe qu'un seul clan capable de maîtriser le kinton, et c'est bien le clan Fuma, ils m'ont banni, moi et quelques autres membres car nous ne respections pas les « lois » selon eux, expliqua Kojiro Fuma.

**- **Un traître… Murmura le jounin au byakugan.

**- **Ce que j'avais fait, c'était pour le bien du clan, pour le rendre plus fort ! Mais cet imbécile de Botan ne m'a pas compris et a préféré me bannir alors que j'oeuvrais pour le clan et uniquement pour lui ! Les Fuma ne sont que des ingrats ! Mais… Grâce à Orochimaru-sama j'ai pu exprimer le véritable potentiel de nos techniques ! J'ai même reçu sa bénédiction ! Regarde ! Fit le ninja d'Oto no kuni en montrant le sceau maudit qui se trouvait sur son cou.

**- **Tout ce que tu racontes… Ce ne sont que des excuses, tu ne cherchais que le pouvoir, pour toi et toi seul. Tu as été aveuglé par ta soif de puissance à tel point que tu as trahi ton clan pour rejoindre Orochimaru, quelle honte… Répliqua Neji.

**- **Tu as peut être raison, mais en ce moment même, je ne suis pas celui qui est à genou, Hyuga, tes arguments ne sont pour moi que les plaintes d'un faible sur le point de disparaître, fit Kojiro avec un sourire mauvais.

**- **Je te prouverais que j'ai raison ! Je vais te montrer ce qu'est la vraie force ! Cria le possesseur du byakugan en se relevant.

**- **Oh ! Et que penses tu pouvoir faire contre moi ? Fit le ninja aux cheveux noirs pour le provoquer.

Le membre du clan Hyuga ne répondit pas à la provocation et préféra se concentrer en fermant les yeux, alors le chakra se mit à apparaître et à se concentrer autour de son corps. Au début lentement puis peu à peu un vent se fit sentir tandis que la lumière bleutée semblait tourbillonner autour de Neji pour créer une véritable bourrasque. Le jounin rouvrit finalement les yeux et fixa son adversaire avec son byakugan comme si il sondait son âme. Kojiro resta sans bouger quelques instants frissonnant avant d'afficher un regard déterminé. Il créa deux sabres de métal puis s'élança prêt à en finir. Une fois à portée, le ninja d'Oto no kuni frappa de ses deux armes visant le cou de son ennemi, celui-ci ne chercha pas à éviter le coup, il leva simplement son bras enveloppé d'une quantité surprenante de chakra et brisa net les deux lames à la grande surprise de Kojiro. Neji profita de la surprise de l'ennemi pour enchaîner plusieurs coups avec ses paumes qui brisèrent l'armure du ninja du Son. Une fois cela fait il ne s'arrêta pas là, il se mit en position et tout le chakra qui se trouvait autour de lui se concentra dans ses index puis effectua son Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou. Le corps de adversaire fut disloqué sous la puissance de ses coups qui avait fait explosé les membres de l'intérieur.

**- **Voilà ce qu'est la vraie force… Murmura Neji alors qu'il tombait au sol. Son corps semblait si lourd.

Le jounin tenta de relever la tête pour regarder autour de lui mais sans succès.

**- **J'ai utilisé trop de chakra… Je ne peux plus bouger… Et je perds trop de sang… Fit faiblement le membre du clan Hyuga alors que sa vision commençait à se troubler.

Non loin de là, les deux anciens amis s'affrontaient avec tout ce qu'ils avaient, les coups qu'ils échangeaient, étaient d'une puissance monstrueuse.

**- **Sasuke ! Hurla Naruto en se ruant sur son rival.

**- **Naruto ! Répondit Sasuke en courrant aussi vers le jounin aux cheveux blonds.

L'impact de leurs coups faisait trembler la galerie où ils se trouvaient. On entendait leur combat à travers toute la caverne et sûrement dans la forêt qui entourait celle-ci. Les deux ninjas frappaient, bloquaient, feintaient et ripostaient tout ça à une vitesse quasi divine. Ce combat ne laissait pas de place à l'erreur. Le combat était encore plus intense qu'il y a six ans. Naruto et Sasuke se battaient avec l'envie de tuer, même si le prétendant au titre d'Hokage contrairement au survivant du clan Uchiwa avait pour but de ramener son ancien rival à Konoha. Si il ne faisait pas attention à lui, il pourrait en perdre la vie, ce qui était grisant. Après un échange de kunaïs, les deux jeunes hommes firent chacun un bond en arrière pour observer l'autre.

**- **Tu ne fais pas appel à ton démon renard comme l'autre fois ? Demanda Sasuke sur un ton moqueur.

**- **Je n'en ai pas besoin pour te ramener, et toi ? Tu ne fais pas appel à cette marque maudite que ce serpent d'Orochimaru t'as donné ? Demanda Naruto à son tour.

**- **Tout comme toi, j'en ai pas besoin pour t'éliminer, fit le possesseur du sharingan en esquissant un sourire cruel.

**- **Dans ce cas, continuons, fit le jounin aux cheveux blonds avec assurance.

**- **Oui, répondit l'ancien rival de Naruto.

Sasuke créa un Chidori dans sa main et s'élança sur le prétendant au titre d'Hokage, celui-ci se saisit de l'avant bras de son assaillant avant que la main n'entre en contact avec sa poitrine et la planta dans le sol, cela créa une énorme explosion, à travers le nuage de fumée il entendit crier :

**- **Katon : Great fireball no jutsu !

Une boule de feu gigantesque engloutie Naruto alors qu'il tenait encore l'avant bras de Sasuke. Le bras de celui-ci ne semblait avoir subis aucun dégât. Le jounin de Konoha no kuni se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin, ses vêtements étaient brûlés, un morceau de sa veste de ninja avait disparu, consumée par les puissantes flammes du membre du ninja aux cheveux noirs.

**- **Tu n'as pas hésité à te viser le bras ?! S'exclama Naruto surpris.

**- **Les katons n'ont plus aucun effet sur moi, maintenant pour en finir je vais te montrer quelque chose d'intéressant, répondit Sasuke en se mordant le pouce.

L'ancien ninja de Konoha commença à composer des signes sous les yeux de Naruto mais fût arrêté par quelqu'un qui lui prit les mains.

**- **Je crois que tu devrais en rester là pour aujourd'hui, Sasuke, fit Kabuto en souriant.

**- **Toi… Que me veux tu ? Tu ne vois pas que tu nous déranges ? Demanda Sasuke en fusillant le nouvel arrivant du regard.

**- **Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir stopper ton divertissement mais Orochimaru-sama m'a envoyé te chercher, il y a quelques « complications »… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, expliqua le bras droit d'Orochimaru avec un ton très sérieux.

**- **Je vois, dans ce cas je crois que je vais devoir te laisser Naruto, fit Sasuke légèrement déçu.

**- **Quoi ?! Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ?! Hurla Naruto en voyant son rival partir.

**- **En fait… Tu n'as pas le choix, mais ne t'inquiète pas mon « ami », nous nous reverrons très bientôt, ça je peux te le promettre… Et nous pourrons mettre fin à ce que nous avons commencé il y a de cela six ans, annonça le possesseur du sharingan en le fixant droit dans les yeux avec son regard écarlate.

Naruto coura vers Sasuke le plus vite qu'il pu pour tenter de le rattraper mais après avoir fait quelques pas, le plafond de la caverne s'écroula créant ainsi une importante barrière les séparant. Le prétendant au titre d'Hokage frappa les parois avec ses poings en vain et se mit à crier le nom de son ancien rival.

Akamaru allait porter le coup fatal à Tessaï, lorsqu'au dernier moment, il réussit à se délivrer des bras de Kiba puis à se mettre hors de portée des griffes et des crocs du chien à l'apparence humaine. Son corps avait changé, sa peau était devenue légèrement grise, ses cheveux noirs étaient devenus blancs et des cornes se trouvaient maintenant de chaque côté de sa tête.

**- **Et dire que j'ai été forcé de passer au niveau deux pour affronter un ninja de Konoha ! Quelle honte, fit Tessaï sur un ton méprisant.

« Encore un gars qui se transforme comme il y a six ans ! Les ninjas d'Oto no kuni sont de véritables monstres… Mais on ne se laissera pas faire, je ne laisserais pas Akamaru être blessé comme la dernière fois pensa Kiba en serrant le poing. »

**- **Akamaru ! Montrons lui ce que l'on peut faire ! Cria le jounin en commençant à composer des signes.

Le chien ninja se rapprocha de Kiba puis il se mit à faire pareil que son maître. Après avoir fini ils ont disparu dans un nuage de fumée durant quelques instants. Lorsque le nuage se dissipa, on ne pu apercevoir qu'une seule personne se tenant en face de Tessaï. Son corps n'avait plus qu'une forme humanoïde, il était couvert d'un pelage blanc. Sa tête était celle d'un loup, ses mains des griffes et ses pieds des pattes. La créature fixa son adversaire de ses yeux dorés comme un prédateur fixe sa proie puis il annonça d'une voix profonde :

**- **Ninpo : Werewolf no jutsu

**- **Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir me transformer ! Fit le ninja du Son en se mettant en position de combat.

Kiba disparut en un instant et il réapparut sur la droite de Tessaï pour lui porter un coup au visage. Celui-ci l'évita de peu, trois coupures étaient présentes sur la joue droite du ninja possédé par la marque d'Orochimaru. Le loup humanoïde attaqua de nouveau avec encore plus de force, Tessaï, cette fois ne pu éviter les griffes acérées et fut projeté contre une paroi de la galerie. Kiba continua à le frapper encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus. Après s'être assuré que son ennemi était mort, le jounin reprit son apparence normale et Akamaru réapparut à côté de lui.

**- **Allons voir les autres, fit Kiba en regardant son chien.

Le chien blanc aboya puis suivit son maître dans la caverne à la recherche de ses compagnons.


	26. Chapitre 26

**Notes : Et un nouveau chapitre :).**

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Libération

_Où suis-je ?_

_Ne…_

_J'ai… J'ai l'impression de flotter…_

_Est-ce que… Je suis… mort ?_

_Ji…_

_Après tout, ce serait logique, j'ai perdu tellement de sang et j'ai utilisé presque tout mon chakra…_

_Ne…Ji…_

_Quelqu'un m'appelle…_

_Réveille toi Neji !_

Le possesseur du byakugan réussit finalement à se réveiller pour découvrir Kiba et Akamaru à côté de lui l'air inquiet.

**-** Ah enfin ! Tu es revenu à toi ! J'ai cru que tu allais nous claquer entre les doigts ! Pas vrai Akamaru ? S'exclama le membre du clan Inuzuka.

Le chien blanc se mit à aboyer comme pour soutenir les paroles de son maître puis lécha la joue droite de Neji tendrement. Le jounin aux yeux blancs regarda son corps. Il lui faisait atrocement mal à cause de l'utilisation de la quasi-totalité de son chakra et de ses blessures, celle-ci étaient pansées, il ne succomberait pas d'une trop grande perte de sang. Cependant, il était encore trop faible pour pouvoir bouger ou être transporté.

**- **Ne bouge pas trop, je n'ai fait que soigner superficiellement tes blessures, j'ai envoyé un message pour que l'on envoit les ninjas médicaux les plus proches, annonça Kiba à son équipier.

**- **D'accord… et pour Naruto ? Demanda Neji.

**- **Je vais aller voir, Akamaru restera à côté de toi au cas ou. Je compte sur toi Akamaru ! Fit le jounin à l'intention de son chien.

Akamaru aboya pour répondre, une fois que Kiba fut sûr que tout allait bien, il laissa le membre du clan Hyuga et son chien pour s'enfoncer dans la caverne à la recherche de Naruto. Le jounin aux cheveux noirs ne mit pas longtemps à trouver Naruto, il était à genou devant ce qui semblait être un éboulement, l'air abattu.

**- **Ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu… Murmura Kiba à l'intention du prétendant au titre d'Hokage.

**- **Non… Je n'ai pas réussi à le ramener alors qu'il était juste devant moi… Fit tristement le jounin aux cheveux blonds.

**- **Ne t'apitoies pas maintenant Naruto ! Tout n'est pas encore perdu ! S'écria le membre du clan Inuzuka.

**- **Oui, je sais… Il m'a promis qu'on mettrait fin à cet affrontement très bientôt, ça veux dire que je dois être encore plus fort d'ici là ! Annonça Naruto sur un ton déterminé.

**- **Ça c'est le Naruto que je connais ! Fit Kiba avec un sourire.

**- **Rentrons…

Très loin de là, dans les sous-sols des ruines de l'Akatsuki, Hiro luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil dû au fait qu'il n'avait quasiment plus de chakra. Kisame venait fréquemment pour les vider de l'énergie des démons. Il rampa vers la grille pour chercher un moyen de sortir de cet enfer, c'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose qui le surpris.

« La grille est scellée par le sceau des quatre dragons sacrés ! C'est une technique qui appartient à mon clan ! Seuls les Shinryu savent comment elle fonctionne, pensa le garçon aux cheveux bleus. »

**- **Ça voudrait dire… Qu'il y aurait un traître dans notre clan ? Fit faiblement Hiro.

« Si seulement j'avais assez de chakra ! Je pourrais m'échapper facilement de cette prison ! Pensa le membre du clan Shinryu. »

Le jeune garçon fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque qu'un membre de l'Akatsuki arriva devant la grille, c'était Yuna. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus l'observa quelques instants avec un air supérieur avant de demander d'un ton moqueur :

**- **Alors on essayait de s'enfuir ?

**- **Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez au juste ? Demanda à son tour Hiro.

**- **Nous voulons juste ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur de vous, gamin, répondit Yuna.

**- **Les démons… Murmura le genin de Konoha.

**- **Oui, mais bon ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venue te chercher mon petit, notre chef veux te voir, il voudrait discuter avec toi, annonça la kunoichi.

**- **Je n'ai rien à lui dire ! Hurla le garçon en défiant Yuna du regard, durant quelques instants ses yeux étaient devenus dorés.

**- **Je ne te laisse pas le choix, gamin, maintenant tu viens avec moi, ordonna la membre de l'Akatsuki en faisant un signe de la main.

La grille s'ouvrit et le corps du jeune garçon se mit à bouger de lui-même sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Hiro avait beau essayé de lutter pour reprendre le contrôle mais une force l'obligeait à suivre la kunoichi aux cheveux bleus. Ils traversèrent les sous-sols des ruines puis remontèrent par un grand escalier, il continuèrent à marcher à travers un labyrinthe de couloir avant d'entrer finalement dans une pièce. On aurait dit une ancienne salle de conférence d'une taille importante. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une grande table de marbre à moitié détruite, deux membres de l'Akatsuki étaient assis dessus et observaient les nouveaux venus. La table était entourée par une douzaine de chaises faites elles aussi en marbre et d'un trône, un membre de l'Akatsuki était assis au sommet du dossier de celui-ci en train de lire un livre, il leva les yeux puis commença à parler :

**- **Bienvenue à toi jeune Hiro Shinryu ! Je me présente je suis Koichi Ryuzoji, annonça celui qui semblait être le leader de l'Akatsuki.

**- **Vous êtes le responsable de tout ceci… Fit faiblement Hiro en observant l'inconnu.

**- **En effet, mais je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça allons, je voulais te faire un cadeau, je voulais…

Au village de Konoha, Naruto et son équipe étaient finalement de retour de leur mission. Neji se trouvait à l'hôpital où les ninjas médicaux prenaient soin de lui, ses blessures étaient soignées, maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à se reposer. Le prétendant au titre d'Hokage alla faire son rapport dans le bureau de Tsunade. Jiraya son mentor s'y trouvait aussi, il leurs raconta tout, comment la mission avait évoluée, l'affrontement avec Sasuke et les problèmes que Orochimaru semblait avoir.

**- **Je vois, ce vieux serpent a sûrement des problèmes avec l'Akatsuki parce qu'il s'est mit en tête de collecter les démons lui aussi, fit Tsunade l'air grave.

**- **Mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi il les cherche… Fit Jiraya l'air pensif.

**- **Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais j'espère juste une chose, c'est qu'il se fasse tuer par l'Akatsuki avant qu'il ne prenne possession de Sasuke ! S'écria Naruto.

**- **En effet ça serait une bonne chose, mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser l'Akatsuki s'emparer de tous les porteurs de démons, sinon ce serait la fin, fit l'Hokage.

**- **Qu'allons nous faire alors ? Demanda le jounin aux cheveux blonds.

**- **Je vais demander une réunion de tous les Kages pour pouvoir expliquer la situation et tenter de rassembler la force de tous les villages pour attaquer le repaire de l'Akatsuki, expliqua la chef du village.

**- **C'est une sage décision, par contre est-ce qu'ils t'écouterons, là est la question, certains Kages pourraient être séduits par le pouvoir que possède cette organisation, fit remarquer Jiraya.

**- **Sûrement, mais nous devons le faire, expliqua Tsunade.

**- **Quand à toi Naruto, tu devrais te concentrer sur ton entraînement si tu souhaites avoir le dessus sur Sasuke, fit le sanin.

**- **Entendu, fit le concerné en hochant la tête.

**- **A présent tu peux nous laisser, j'ai d'autres choses à discuter avec Jiraya, annonça l'Hokage à l'intention du jounin aux cheveux blonds.

Naruto sortit du bureau de Tsunade laissant les deux ninjas légendaires seuls et se dirigea vers l'hôpital pour rendre une visite à Neji avant de partir s'entraîner sérieusement pour les affrontements à venir. Le jounin aux cheveux blonds se dirigea vers la chambre que les standardistes lui avaient indiquée. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre deux cent huit puis frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. Lorsqu'il entra, Naruto aperçut le membre du clan Hyuga en train de faire des pompes sur l'index.

**- **Salut, tu as récupéré ? Demanda le jeune homme.

**- **Oui mais les médecins ne veulent pas me croire, tu les connais, répondit le possesseur du byakugan avec un sourire.

**- **En tout cas je suis content que tu ailles mieux, fit Naruto.

**- **Tu sais, il en faut plus pour m'avoir et sinon à propos de la mission ? Demanda Neji en se relevant.

**- **Tsunade va demander une réunion des Kages pour former une armée pour attaquer le repaire de l'Akatsuki, mais ça ne semble pas gagné, répondit le prétendant au titre d'Hokage.

**- **C'est certain, les villages cachés ne sont pas si unis que ça, il sera difficile de les convaincre, commenta le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

**- **Oui mais il faut tenter le coup quand même, au moins on aura le soutien de Suna, fit Naruto.

**- **Et pour Sasuke ? Demanda Neji.

La face de Naruto s'assombrit à la mention du nom de son ancien rival, le membre du clan Hyuga regretta d'avoir parlé du déserteur. Le jeune homme était rarement abattu, les seules fois où il l'était, c'était lorsque l'on parlait de Sasuke.

**- **Aucun ordre n'a était donné pour partir à sa recherche, même après six ans de recherche nous ne savons pas où se trouve le repère de ce serpent ! Fit le prétendant au titre d'Hokage en colère.

**- **Je vois, on ne peux qu'attendre… Fit Neji.

**- **Oui… Bon je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps ! Je vais commencer à m'entraîner ! Annonça Naruto avec un sourire forcé.

**- **D'accord, entraîne toi bien, fit le blessé.

Naruto se dirigea vers la forêt avec la ferme intention de ne se reposer qu'une fois qu'il serait satisfait. Une fois dans sa clairière favorite, il s'arrêta et réfléchit un instant au meilleur moyen de s'entraîner de façon productive. Il décida de s'en tenir à la formule traditionnelle dans un premier temps, histoire de s'échauffer.

Il plaça ses doigts et créa une vingtaine de clones qui l'encerclèrent, ne lui laissant aucun espace pour s'échapper. Naruto laissa échapper un sourire en sentant l'excitation parcourir ses muscles au point de le faire frissonner. Ces quelques fractions de secondes précédant le combat le remplissait toujours d'allégresse, quelque fût l'adversaire. Même Sasuke.

Deux clones – l'un devant lui, l'autre dans son dos – fondirent soudain simultanément sur lui. Le corps du jeune homme réagit immédiatement. Sa jambe gauche partit, frappant en avant puis en arrière en à toute vitesse. Les deux clones disparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Trois autres attaquèrent. Il plissa ses yeux bleus.

Bouge. Vite. Frappe, recule. Triple explosion.

Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que cinq Naruto chargèrent à leur tour, Rasengan en main. Il se déroba avec grâce à la première attaque, tournoya sur lui-même. Sa main droite se referma sur le poignet de l'un de ses clones et sa main gauche planta un kunaï dans son ventre. Naruto ne s'arrêta pas là, alors que les quatre autres allaient l'atteindre il disparut pour réapparaître plus loin laissant derrière lui un épais nuage de fumée. Le prétendant au titre d'Hokage allait attaquer ses doubles quand il remarqua une forme bouger à travers les arbres. Il fit disparaître les clones restant d'un signe de la main et se cacha derrière un arbre pour observer. L'ombre se rapprocha et les bruits de pas se firent plus clairs. C'est alors que les yeux bleus de Naruto s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui s'approchait…

**- **Hiro ! S'écria t'il en s'approchant du jeune garçon.

**- **Na… Naruto… bredouilla Hiro avant de s'écrouler, face contre terre, complètement épuisé.

Le jounin s'agenouilla auprès du membre du clan Shinryu et l'examina. Le pauvre garçon était dans un état, ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits, on l'avait battu et de nombreux bleus parsemaient ses bras et son visage. Naruto exécuta plusieurs jutsus pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un usurpateur avant de le mettre sur son dos avec délicatesse et de rentrer au village le plus vite possible.


End file.
